À beira da fama
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Bella está em Seattle à procura de um novo talento para sua gravadora. Ela tem quase certeza que não encontrará ninguém, até que é surpreendida por um rapaz de cabelo cobre e olhos verdes que deixa seu coração palpitando. / BxE, UA / # DRABBLE #
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence, eu só brinco com os personagens da Stephenie. :)

* * *

**N/A**: Antes de tudo, deixem eu esclarecer uma coisa: essa fanfic é uma DRABBLE. O que significa que são capítulos curtos (entre 100 e 1.000 palavras). A boa notícia é que dependendo das reviews, eu posso atualizar mais de uma vez por dia. :) E nem me perguntem quantos capítulos serão, porque eu não tenho ideia. Mas serão muitos.

Aviso dado, boa leitura. :)

* * *

**1**

"Bella, querida, por favor. Você é a minha melhor. Eu preciso de você lá!"

"James," tentei argumentar com meu chefe "eu não posso viajar até Seattle agora! Eu estou me mudando!"

Ele abanou com uma mão.

"Jacob pode esperar. Vocês esperaram cinco anos até você decidir se mudar para a casa dele, antes de tudo." Então ele fez uma careta. "E eu realmente espero que ele não seja um idiota sobre isso e peça você em casamento logo."

Eu ruborizei. Meu chefe, James Miller, era um dos meus melhores amigos desde que eu era uma adolescente desajeitada, e hoje, ele era um dos poucos que sabiam da minha vontade de casar. Infelizmente, meu namorado de longa data, Jacob Black, não tinha o mesmo desejo.

Num momento de carência desesperada, eu finalmente tinha concordado em mudar para o apartamento dele, tentando me iludir que isso seria bom, como um 'casamento de verdade'. Eu sabia que era furada, mas não podia evitar pensar assim.

"Eu também espero, J. Eu também espero."

* * *

_Mandem reviews e logo eu posto mais. ;) Lembrem: são capítulos curtos (mais ou menos desse tamanho). _

_Bjs!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence, eu só brinco com os personagens da Stephenie. :)

* * *

**2**

James não demorou para me convencer a ir para a Mostra de Talentos de Seattle. Eu convenci Jacob a me ajudar com a mudança, então eu já estaria instalada quando fosse a hora de viajar.

Em três dias, eu estava no meu novo apartamento. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo familiar. Eu tinha passado muito tempo com Jacob aqui. Era um apartamento simples, num bairro tranquilo de Los Angeles. Jacob tinha herdado do avô.

Nós fizemos amor no meu primeiro dia oficialmente lá, e ele me levou à exaustão. Apesar disso, ele dormiu antes de mim. Sempre que ficamos... íntimos... Eu não posso evitar ter a sensação que eu merecia mais do que isso.

Minha relação com Jacob era boa e confortável, mas era isso. Eu me sentia apaixonada em alguns momentos, quando ele me surpreendia no estúdio ou quando tínhamos uma noite selvagem. Mas era isso.

Eu tinha saudade dos tempos em que eu sentia borboletas no meu estômago, meu coração palpitando. Eu só tinha sentido isso por ele nas primeiras semanas.

Suspirando e deixando meus pensamentos românticos para lá, eu me virei e fechei os olhos para dormir também.

* * *

_Eu juro, James é um cara legal. Não posso dizer o mesmo do Jacob... Ops. *risos*_

_Mandem reviews e eu posto mais um ainda hoje. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence, eu só brinco com os personagens da Stephenie. :)

* * *

**3**

Dois dias depois que eu completei minha mudança, já era hora de viajar até Seattle. Eu estava terminando de colocar minhas coisas numa mala tamanho médio quando Jacob chegou em casa do trabalho. Ele era professor de educação física, e trabalhava em uma academia muito prestigiada, além de ser _personal trainer_ de alguns famosos.

"Tudo isso, baby?" ele perguntou, envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços fortes. "Você só vai passar um fim de semana lá."

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho que estar preparada para qualquer inconveniente." eu disse, olhando minha mala cheia e pensando comigo mesma se eu tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

Jacob riu no meu ouvido.

"Mulheres..."

E então ele saiu para tomar seu banho.

Eu olhei minha mala e decidi que eu poderia muito bem colocar um vestido e mais um par de saltos, e então fechei minha mala com um pouco de esforço, mas feliz que eu não tinha precisado sentar nela para fechá-la.

* * *

_Bella fazendo a mala é uma referência à mim mesma. Eu sempre boto coisa demais e nunca uso tudo. Sou a única? lol_

_Último post do dia, mas mandem reviews e eu posto outro assim que acordar amanhã! Bjs :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence, eu só brinco com os personagens da Stephenie. :)

* * *

**4**

"Me prometa." pediu James mais uma vez, no portão de embarque do aeroporto.

"Ok, J. Eu prometo que vou me divertir durante a Mostra de Talentos." eu disse.

"E...?" ele incitou.

Eu ri alto, chamando a atenção de alguns passantes.

"E também vou prestar atenção nos rapazes para fofocar com você depois."

"Ótimo." ele bateu palmas e deu dois pulinhos no lugar. Eu ri um pouco mais. "Essa é minha garota. Agora vá. Boa viagem."

"Obrigada, J. Te ligo quando estiver instalada no hotel."

"Certo."

Ele me beijou na bochecha e eu passei pelo portão, rapidamente passando pelo detector de metais e depois seguindo em direção ao corredor que me levaria até o avião.

James e eu éramos amigos desde os meus quinze anos, quando eu me mudara de Nova Iorque para Los Angeles e entrei no clube do coral da minha nova escola. Ambos éramos apaixonados por música e ficamos amigos muito rápido. Hoje ele ainda era meu melhor amigo e eu podia contar com ele para tudo. E vice-versa.

Quando nos formamos, torramos nossas economias (e parte da herança gorda de James) e construímos nossa gravadora e produtora musical. James era melhor nos negócios, por isso ele ficou com toda a parte burocrática e administrativa. Eu tinha começado como técnica vocal, e tinha me aprofundado nisso. Hoje, eu era produtora musical e era muito boa no que fazia.

E eu estava indo para Seattle para descobrir novos talentos, que nós pudéssemos usar para nossa gravadora. Era um trabalho difícil, achar alguém promissor, mas quem eu queria enganar? Eu amava isso.

* * *

_Bella não faz ideia do que a espera em Seattle *assobia* Hahaha. Mandem reviews e eu posto mais. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence, eu só brinco com os personagens da Stephenie. :)

* * *

**5**

Seattle estava fria e úmida quando desembarquei horas depois. Eu me apertei contra meu casaco e fui rapidamente até a esteira pegar minha mala. Alguns minutos depois, eu já estava confortável dentro do táxi que me levava até o hotel.

Me registrei, subi e coloquei minha mala num canto. Desabei na cama king-size macia e confortável e puxei meu celular do bolso. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Jacob.

Eu suspirei. Ele me dissera que não podia me levar no aeroporto porque tinha uma sessão de treino com um de seus clientes. Eu não tinha contestado isso, mas ainda tinha ficado chateada. E ele não tinha mandado mais nada depois disso.

Ignorando o sentimento amargo, eu liguei para James. Ele alegremente fofocou comigo por um tempo, e depois me mandou tomar um banho, me arrumar e ir até o restaurante comer alguma coisa. Por algum motivo, ele queria que eu estivesse muito bem arrumada quando saía sozinha. Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele esquecia que eu tinha namorado.

Dando tchau para James, eu fiz exatamente o que ele pediu, e vestida simples, mas elegante, eu desci até o restaurante do hotel para almoçar.

* * *

_A flavis acertou, James é gay. E é um amor! hahaha_

_Seguinte: se a fic alcançar 22 reviews ainda hoje, eu posto mais um. Se não, só amanhã. :) Depende de vocês._

_Bjs!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**6**

Durante a tarde, eu respondi alguns emails e naveguei por um tempo na internet, e depois me deitei para um cochilo.

Quando acordei, passava das seis, e eu me apressei para me arrumar e ir para a Mostra de Talentos. Era no auditório de um teatro e eu já tinha me informado e percebido que era um pouco longe do hotel.

Eu coloquei uma saia preta e uma blusa azul e pus pouca maquiagem. Arrumei meu cabelo num coque meio frouxo e coloquei saltos. Peguei meu sobretudo preto, mandei uma mensagem para Jacob – que não tinha dado notícias – e então peguei minha bolsa, tendo certeza que meu bloco de anotações estava lá, e saí do quarto.

Um táxi me esperava na porta do hotel, como eu tinha pedido mais cedo à recepcionista, e eu logo estava nas ruas molhadas de Seattle, indo até o teatro.

Eu esperava ver algo novo. Algo promissor, que me dissesse que James e eu estávamos fazendo a coisa certa em investir. Novos talentos eram sempre complicados, às vezes porque eram jovens mesquinhos e egoístas, às vezes porque eram inseguros e tímidos demais. Eu esperava que eu pudesse ver alguém que pudesse lidar com a pressão e ao mesmo tempo, que fosse talentoso e determinado.

Eu não sabia se iria encontrar o que eu queria aqui, mas não custava tentar.

* * *

_Bella nem sabe o que a espera, lalalala._

_30 reviews e eu posto mais um. :P _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**7**

Duas horas depois, eu me encontrava profundamente decepcionada e entediada.

Eu tinha sentado em uma das cadeiras da terceira fileira, logo atrás dos jurados. Tinham alguns produtores e caça-talentos de outras gravadoras que eu reconheci, e até conversei um pouco com eles.

No entanto, os 'talentos' tinham me decepcionado. Tinha uma garota ruiva que gritou mais do que cantou, um cara moreno magricela que ficou pulando de um lado para o outro do palco, parecendo uma gazela. Eu não sabia o que era aquilo, mas ele e alguns jurados chamaram de dança.

Eu estava horrorizada,e querendo sair de fininho antes que acabasse, porque eu duvidava que pudesse encontrar algo bom nessa seleção de idiotas. Eu não entendia por que pessoas que não entendiam nada de música estavam julgando este concurso, e cochichei com alguns produtores enquanto nós mostrávamos nossa indignação mútua pelo evento.

Eu já tinha desistido e estava prestes a colocar meu bloco de anotações cheio de desenhos e frases revoltadas na bolsa, quando entrou o último candidato.

Dei uma olhada ao redor e percebi que dos produtores e caça-talentos, só restavam eu e mais cinco. Eram mais de trinta no início do evento. Percebendo que eu não morreria por ouvir mais um falso-talento, eu continuei sentada e olhei para o palco.

E então meu queixo caiu.

* * *

_Todo mundo sabe quem é o último candidato, né? Pois é. *assobia*_

_Último da noite porque eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Mandem reviews e se tiverem 35 amanhã de manhã quando eu acordar eu posto bem cedinho. :))_

_Bjs!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**8**

Sentado num banquinho alto, ajeitando o microfone no tripé para a altura correta, estava o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto na vida. Ele tinha um violão no colo, e ele parecia nervoso.

Ele olhava para o violão e para o microfone. Seu cabelo era de uma cor completamente estranha, um castanho-avermelhado, parecendo cobre. Seus olhos eram os mais verdes que eu já tinha visto, e se eu estava fascinada por eles olhando de longe, eu só podia imaginar como seria quando eu os visse de perto.

Ele se arrumou na cadeira e olhou para a plateia, parecendo mais nervoso do que todos os outros candidatos juntos.

"Olá." sua voz estava rouca, e ele pigarreou para falar mais claramente. "Meu nome é Edward Masen, e eu vou cantar Fix You, do Coldplay."

Eu pisquei. Não era uma música fácil de cantar ou de tocar, e era muito emocional. Para passar a mensagem do jeito certo ele tinha que saber fazer isso.

De repente eu me vi ansiosa para vê-lo se apresentar, e me inclinei na cadeira. Meu coração estúpido batia por um motivo desconhecido.

E então, ele olhou para o violão e começou a tocar. E quando ele começou a cantar, eu me vi envolvida na suave voz de veludo dele, os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiando.

* * *

_*suspira* Ed, canta pra mim! hihi_

_38 reviews e eu posto mais um._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**9**

Sua voz de veludo me embalou gentilmente a cada nota, e eu me vi completamente fascinada. Este homem era certamente o melhor de todos os que tinham se apresentado hoje.

E ele era a coisa nova que eu estava procurando. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tocar e cantar com tanta intensidade.

Era visível que ele acreditava em cada palavra que proferia, e a música se tornou tão envolvente que eu me vi com lágrimas nos olhos. Edward em momento algum olhou para a plateia. Era apenas ele e seu violão ali, e meu coração bateu mais rápido com a visão.

Ele era um artista. Um verdadeiro artista.

E simples assim, eu _sabia_ que tinha que chamá-lo para um teste e um possível contrato.

Ele terminou a música e eu enxuguei as lágrimas e bati palmas, ficando em pé. Percebi que não era a única que tinha se emocionado com sua performance.

Ele deu um 'obrigado' tímido e saiu do palco, e de repente eu me vi desesperada para alcançá-lo.

Antes que eu pudesse sair correndo atrás dele, os candidatos foram chamados de volta para o palco. Ele estava lá, num canto, parecendo muito desconfortável.

Um dos jurados pegou o microfone para anunciar o vencedor da Mostra, e eu não fiquei surpresa ao ouvir o nome dele.

* * *

_Edward ganhou! Yay! :) Agora Bella precisa falar com ele. :P_

_45 reviews e eu volto com mais um. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**10**

Edward foi aplaudido mais uma vez enquanto recebia o prêmio de cinco mil dólares. Ele desajeitadamente apertou a mão dos jurados e tirou algumas fotos, parecendo muito tímido. Eu sorri enquanto via a coisa toda.

Quando a premiação acabou, reuni minhas coisas e fui atrás dele nos bastidores o mais rápido que pude, antes que outro produtor fizesse isso. Eu o encontrei num camarim com uma mulher um pouco mais baixa que ele. Ela tinha a mesma cor de cabelo e os mesmos olhos verdes. Ela beijava sua testa e dizia o quanto estava orgulhosa.

Ele sorriu pequeno para ela, as bochechas rosadas.

"Obrigado, mãe."

Eu sorri, mas me sentindo uma intrusa, decidi anunciar minha presença logo. Dei um pigarro. Os dois olharam para mim.

Eu vi a curiosidade nos olhos dos dois e sorri para tranquilizá-los.

"Olá. Meu nome é Bella Swan, e antes de tudo, gostaria de te parabenizar, Edward. Você foi muito bem." eu disse, estendendo minha mão para ele.

Eu não estava preparada para a eletricidade que percorreu todo o meu corpo quando ele apertou minha mão. Nem para as borboletas no estômago.

* * *

_Bella sentindo *coisas* com o Edward, lalalalaa_

_Reviews e eu volto. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**11**

"Obrigado," disse Edward, soltando minha mão. "esta é minha mãe, Elizabeth."

Eu apertei a mão da sua mãe e sorri para ela.

"É um prazer. Você tem um filho muito talentoso." eu disse sinceramente.

"Obrigada." ela sorriu. Orgulho brilhava em seus olhos.

Então eu olhei para Edward de novo.

"Bem, eu... Eu vim aqui te fazer uma proposta, Edward." eu disse.

Eu não gostava de rodeios no assunto, então eu era sempre direta. Edward me olhou curioso.

"Que proposta?"

Eu sorri. "Eu sou produtora musical da _Twilight Records_, em Los Angeles, e eu estava aqui à procura de novos talentos. E eu devo dizer, eu estava bem decepcionada até você subir no palco."

Ele arregalou os olhos. Eu continuei tagarelando.

"Eu digo sinceramente que foi uma das performances mais lindas que eu já vi. Você cantou com tanta paixão, tanta simplicidade... Tirou meu fôlego." eu suspirei e o olhei. Ele parecia em choque. "Então, eu estou aqui para perguntar se você estaria interessado em fazer uma pequena viagem até L.A. para um teste."

"E o que ele ganha se passar no teste?" perguntou Elizabeth, com certeza ecoando a pergunta que girava na cabeça de Edward, mas que por algum motivo, ele não conseguia verbalizar.

"Se ele se mostrar bom o suficiente, nós vamos oferecer um contrato de um ano com nossa gravadora, mais a gravação de um CD." eu sorri. "E então, o que me diz?"

* * *

_A gravadora tem um nome criativo, hein? ESUHEUASHEUAEHUSA_

_Mandem reviews e eu volto. :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**12**

Eu tenho certeza que o sorriso que Edward deu era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Seus olhos encheram de água e seu sorriso era brilhante, contagiante. Eu me vi sorrindo de volta.

E então ele deu uma risada e abraçou sua mãe. Depois olhou para mim de novo, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

"Eu... eu aceito, claro!" ele disse.

Eu sorri mais largamente.

"Ótimo!" eu puxei um cartão da minha bolsa. "Aqui está meu cartão. Eu vou ficar na cidade até domingo à tarde, então você pode me ligar amanhã e marcamos um lugar para discutir os detalhes?"

"Sim, claro." ele disse, pegando o cartão da minha mão e sorrindo para sua mãe, que chorava ao seu lado.

"Ótimo. Então vejo você amanhã, Edward." eu disse.

"Com certeza." ele sorriu.

* * *

_Edward está em êxtase! Hahaha!_

_ Me mandem reviews e eu posto mais. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**13**

Eu deixei Edward com sua mãe depois disso. Eu tinha visto em primeira mão a empolgação dos dois, mas sabia que eles ainda iam conversar muito sobre isso.

Eu estava feliz de dar à um rapaz tão talentoso uma oportunidade como esta.

Rapidamente, eu fiz meu caminho de volta até o hotel, e liguei para James para contar as novidades, e ele me passou o que eu precisava fazer em Seattle até que eu voltasse no domingo.

Eu tinha um encontro com um empresário pela manhã, para acertar alguns detalhes de um contrato que James tinha começado. Ele mandou tudo para o meu e-mail e eu li atentamente antes de ir para a cama.

Pouco antes de eu cair no sono, eu recebi uma ligação de Jacob, mas eu não estava muito feliz com isso. Ele se desculpou mil vezes, dizendo que tinha estado muito ocupado o dia todo com seus clientes especiais, e por isso não tinha podido me ligar. Eu resmunguei e murmurei, enquanto ele dizia suas desculpas uma e outra vez.

Eu me despedi dele ainda amarga, mas sabendo que não podia fazer nada. Era o trabalho dele.

* * *

_Jacob é um grande pedaço de merda, e isso é tudo que eu tenho a declarar._

_Reviews e eu volto. :P _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**14**

Não eram nem onze horas da manhã e eu já estava impaciente. Edward tinha me ligado às oito da manhã, e marcamos um almoço num restaurante chamado _Joe's Buffet_. Ele me deu o endereço e prometeu estar lá ao meio-dia. Eu estava bastante animada para isso.

O que não era o caso da minha reunião atualmente. James sempre tinha sido melhor nos negócios e era por isso que eu deixava que ele fizesse toda a maldita coisa. Infelizmente, nós precisávamos desse acordo fechado até segunda-feira, e foi por isso que eu aceitei fazer isso em primeiro lugar.

O velho falava sem parar enquanto eu apenas ouvia. Seu escritório ao menos era aconchegante.

"Então, eu realmente acho que devemos fechar esse acordo com nossa empresa fornecendo todo o material fonográfico que vocês precisam pela quantia que James e eu estabelecemos." ele me estendeu um papel. "Aqui estão os valores."

Dei uma lida rápida no papel, e pelo que James tinha me informado e o que o Sr. Preston tinha falado o tempo todo, eu achei razoável.

"Ok, está bom. Vamos assinar isso."

* * *

_Burocracia, ugh. _

_Ansiosas pra ler sobre o almoço da Bella e do Edward? Mandem reviews e eu posto! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**15**

Uma hora depois, eu mal acreditava que estava finalmente entrando no _Joe's Buffet_, após recusar veementemente os pedidos do Sr. Preston de almoçar com ele. Velho tarado e insistente. Eu só estava ali para fechar o negócio, e uma vez que isso tinha sido feito, eu não tinha mais nada a fazer com ele.

Cheguei no restaurante e sentei numa mesa um pouco afastada, mas que ainda assim dava para ser vista da entrada. Sentei e pedi uma água com gás enquanto esperava. Já era meio-dia, Edward estaria aqui a qualquer momento.

Enquanto esperava, dei uma olhada em volta. O restaurante era aconchegante, calmo. Arrumado. Não era muito elegante, mas também não era simples. Eu dei uma olhada breve no menu, meu estômago já roncando de fome.

Tentava decidir o que pedir quando alguém puxou a cadeira à minha frente. Levantei os olhos e vi que era Edward.

Ele usava jeans escuro e blusa de botão verde, e por cima, uma jaqueta jeans preta. Seu cabelo estava para todo lado, mas eu tinha a sensação que ele era assim mesmo. E eu não estava reclamando.

Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e as bochechas um pouco coradas.

"Olá, Bella."

Tentei ignorar meu coração palpitando ao som do meu nome em sua voz melódica enquanto respondia.

"Olá, Edward."

* * *

_Ah, esses dois *suspira*_

_Querem mais? Já sabem... Reviews = capítulo. Me surpreendam! hahaha_

_Bjs!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**16**

"Me desculpe o atraso," ele pediu quando se sentou. "eu não consegui um táxi muito rápido e tive que vir de ônibus."

Ele não parecia feliz, mas eu fiz questão de acalmá-lo.

"Não se preocupe," eu disse. "eu cheguei quase agora."

Não deixava de ser verdade.

Ele sorriu para mim e pegou o menu. O garçom escolheu esse momento para aparecer na nossa mesa.

Fizemos nossos pedidos rapidamente, e então o garçom se foi, deixando um silêncio um pouco desconfortável.

Dava para perceber que Edward estava nervoso, e eu atribuía isso à sua estranha natureza tímida. Eu não via como um homem tão bonito poderia ser tímido. Eu não esperava isso. Na certa, eu esperava que ele fosse do tipo garanhão, com várias garotas atrás dele. Não parecia ser o caso.

"Então, Edward..." comecei. "estou curiosa. Quantos anos você tem?"

Ele olhou para mim de supetão.

"De todas as perguntas, eu achei que essa seria a última." ele riu sem graça, e depois suspirou. "Tenho 21."

"Oh." Isso me dava cinco anos a mais. Por algum motivo estranho, eu não estava feliz com isso.

* * *

_Sim, Bella é mais velha, mas isso não será um problema... Não muito grande. lol_

_Reviews e eu volto._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**17**

"E você?"

Franzi. "Tenho 26."

"Não parece ter 26." ele mordeu o lábio.

"Obrigada?" eu ri, incerta.

Mas então, ele riu também e eu relaxei.

"De nada."

"Ok, então devemos falar sobre minha proposta?" eu perguntei. Eu queria que ele estivesse confortável.

"Claro." De repente, ele se animou. "Eu conversei com minha mãe ontem, e ela está bem com isso. Quer dizer, eu teria que ir para L.A. e ficar por lá por um tempo, certo?"

"Isso."

Ele assentiu. "Minha mãe trabalha, então ela não pode ir comigo. Eu vou usar o dinheiro que eu tinha guardado para a faculdade e vou."

"Espere, você está guardando dinheiro pra faculdade?"

"Eu queria tentar música na UCLA* ou em Nova Iorque, mas as coisas sempre foram difíceis. Eu trabalho desde que estou no ensino médio e juntei cada centavo."

De repente, eu estava mais fascinada do que jamais esperaria estar.

"Você é bem... determinado."

"Eu sou." Ele sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta, ainda mais encantada.

* * *

**_*UCLA - Universidade da Califórnia - campus de Los Angeles._**

_Edward é esforçado e decidido e isso vai fazer toda a diferença tanto no relacionamento dele com a Bella quanto na carreira. _

_Postando mais um agora porque to indo me arrumar pra ir ver "O Hobbit". Se passarem das 100 reviews antes de eu chegar do cinema, eu posto mais um hoje. Eu sei que tem gente suficiente lendo, então... Até mais tarde? :D_

_Bjs! :*_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**18**

"Então, eu estou indo amanhã de volta para L.A. Se você quiser, posso conseguir uma vaga no mesmo voo, ou então você pode ir depois. Contanto que esteja lá em no máximo quinze dias." eu disse.

Ele assentiu.

"Certo. Eu acho que posso ir na segunda." ele deu de ombros. "Eu saí do meu emprego recentemente."

"No quê você trabalhava?"

"Eu era assistente de escritório. Era cansativo, mas pagava melhor do que os outros empregos que tive durante o ensino médio. Mas eu já estava pronto para fazer outra coisa, por isso saí."

"Parece que seu _timing_ foi perfeito, hein?" perguntei com uma piscadela e um sorriso.

Ele riu.

"Sim. Que bom."

Eu sorri mais uma vez.

"Ok, então... Com todos os detalhes da sua ida explicados, você poderia me dizer sobre seu talento, sobre sua música?"

Os olhos dele brilharam, e eu me via cada vez mais empolgada por isso.

Era óbvio que Edward além de talentoso, amava sua música, e isso aliado à determinação dele o levariam longe.

E eu teria a maldita certeza que isso aconteceria ou não me chamava Isabella Swan.

* * *

_Bella já está encantada. Todas nós, né? Haha s2_

_Reviews e eu volto. :)_

_P.S.: Ah, eu comecei uma fic nova ontem, se alguém tiver a fim de dar uma passadinha, ler e comentar, aqui o link: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8794234/1/Sorrisos - É só substituir os nomes pelos símbolos. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**19**

O almoço com Edward foi de longe a melhor coisa que aconteceu durante minha visita à Seattle. Nós conversamos e logo eu percebi que tinha muito em comum com ele.

Eu percebi que ele era mesmo tímido, mas já tinha tido sua cota de namoradas. A última quebrara seu coração e ele me disse que desde o término há um ano e meio, não pensava em mulheres mais. Ele estava se concentrando em sua carreira agora.

Nós conversamos um pouco, mudando constantemente de assuntos profissionais para pessoais. Eu já me via como uma amiga dele, e achava que ele me via do mesmo jeito.

Na hora de pagar a conta, ele insistiu para pagar por nós dois, mas eu recusei. Eu me diverti ao ver o bico em sua expressão frustrada.

"Da próxima vez você paga." eu disse, sorrindo para ele enquanto pegava o cartão de volta.

Ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Vou lembrar disso."

Seu sorriso era ansioso, um pouco como um sorriso de uma criança travessa.

De repente, eu me vi ansiosa para nosso próximo almoço juntos.

* * *

_Edward já está planejando levá-la em mais almoços? Sim, ele está! Hahaha._

_Deixem reviews e eu volto. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**20**

Fui embora com a promessa de Edward que estaria em L.A. no mais tardar na terça-feira, e eu o avisei que me ligasse quando estivesse na cidade.

Nos despedimos e eu passei o resto do dia descansando na piscina aquecida (e coberta, graças a deus) do hotel. Jacob não me ligou, e eu não liguei para ele.

Em vez disso, fofoquei até tarde com James, falando empolgada sobre Edward e sobre o que poderíamos fazer com ele, uma vez que ele passasse nos nossos testes. Eu tinha certeza que ele passaria, então não estava preocupada com isso.

James me fez rir perguntando se Edward era bonito, se tinha tanquinho, e tudo o mais que ele sempre perguntava.

"_Jamie_," eu ri. "ele é muito bonito, mas eu tenho certeza que ele é hétero."

"Isso é uma pena." ele resmungou, me fazendo rir alto.

James era gay assumido desde o nosso último ano do ensino médio. Muita gente disse muita merda para ele naquela época, mas ele tinha a mim, e eu sabia que ele era homossexual desde que o conhecera. Ele não ligava para o que as pessoas diziam mais.

E desde o término com seu antigo namorado Aro, ele estava à caça de um novo _bofe_.

Conversei mais um pouco com ele e então desliguei, dormindo para pegar o avião no dia seguinte.

* * *

_Aí a confirmação. E depois de ouvir a risadinha/gritinho do Aro em Amanhecer - Parte 2, eu tive que colocar ele como ex do James. *rindo*_

_Enfim, comentem e eu volto! :*_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**21**

A viagem de volta à Los Angeles foi tão tranquila quanto a viagem de ida. Eu dormi a maior parte do tempo, e quando finalmente chegamos, eu me surpreendi em ver Jacob me esperando ao lado de James.

James tinha uma careta de desgosto no rosto, e eu imaginava que era por causa da presença de Jacob. Ele não gostava de Jacob. Achava ele gostoso, mas era isso. Ele vivia me dizendo que eu merecia coisa melhor.

Mas se eu merecia, eu ainda não tinha encontrado.

Jacob abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes para mim quando eu apareci no campo de visão deles. James deixou sua careta por um momento antes de sorrir para mim e correr em minha direção como uma gazela. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Oi J."

"Oi Bells." ele me abraçou. "Bem-vinda de volta."

"Obrigada."

"Ei, James, me deixe abraçar minha namorada." falou Jacob atrás dele, um pouco carrancudo.

James fez bico e cruzou os braços, olhando para Jacob com uma cara de tédio. Jacob o ignorou e eu ri da sua manha.

"Oi baby." disse Jacob, me abraçando e me dando um beijo na boca.

* * *

_Jacob, Jacob... hmm... Digo nada._

_Mandem reviews e eu volto!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Twilght não me pertence.

* * *

**22**

James deu um pigarro que fez Jacob se separar de mim e bufar. E então, ele me olhou com um sorriso.

"Surpresa?"

"Muito..." eu disse, ainda atordoada. "Pensei que você tinha que trabalhar."

"Tirei o dia de folga." ele disse, sorrindo. "Percebi que fui um idiota semana passada em não ter ficado tanto tempo ao seu lado como você merecia. Você acabou de se mudar lá pra casa e eu fiquei distante. Desculpe, baby."

Eu suspirei. Então sorri e acenei.

"Tudo bem, está perdoado."

"Vamos para casa?" ele perguntou.

"Não senhor" disse James, interrompendo e se colocando no meio de nós dois com uma empurrada de quadril para cima de Jacob. Eu tive que rir.

"Bells, precisamos conversar sobre o novo talento." ele disse. "Eu pensei em comermos uma pizza e aí podemos conversar."

"É uma boa ideia. Ele me disse que tentaria vir amanhã, terça no máximo. Então é bom que você já saiba." eu disse.

Vi Jacob amuado no canto e suspirei.

"Você pode ir com a gente, Jake."

Ele sorriu e assentiu, e apesar da careta de James, nós três fomos até a pizzaria mais próxima do aeroporto.

* * *

_Façam a fic alcançar as 130 reviews e eu posto mais um ainda hoje, que tal? Tem gente suficiente lendo, então mexam os dedinhos! :P_

_Até._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**23**

Durante o jantar, eu falei animadamente com James sobre Edward, e como ele era talentoso, bonito e muito educado. Os olhos de James brilharam com minhas descrições, e principalmente com minha opinião como produtora.

Edward tinha muito potencial. Eu tinha visto isso na sua apresentação e no modo como seu olhar brilhava ao falar de sua música, que era sua paixão. James percebeu isso também, e ele nem sequer tinha conhecido ele.

Jacob passou o jantar todo calado, olhando o celular e ignorando nossa conversa. Eu não sabia por quê ele estava tão disperso ou por quê estava sendo tão rude em nos ignorar. Ele nunca fizera isso antes.

Quando o jantar acabou, nos despedimos de James e fomos para o apartamento de Jacob. Ops. _Nosso_ apartamento. Ainda era estranho chamá-lo assim, mas eu teria que me acostumar.

Nem bem entramos, minhas malas estavam no chão e Jacob me prensava contra a porta.

* * *

_Esse é o último da noite, mas amanhã eu volto bem cedinho. :) _

_Digam-me o que estão achando! :D_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**24**

"Isso tudo foi saudade?" perguntei, estendida no sofá. Não tinha dado tempo de irmos para o quarto.

"Foi," Jacob riu. "e meio que um pedido de desculpas por ter ficado tão longe."

Eu não entendia onde ele queria chegar com esse papo, sendo que nem duas horas antes ele estava me ignorando no restaurante. Tudo bem, ele estava ignorando a mim e ao James, mas ainda assim.

Eu sorri para ele e me levantei.

"Eu vou tomar banho, estou cansada."

"É, eu tenho esse efeito." ele riu, me dando um tapa no bumbum.

Eu ri e mordi o lábio para não dizer que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Peguei minha mala e arrastei pelas rodinhas até o nosso quarto. Peguei minhas coisas de higiene pessoal e minha toalha e entrei debaixo do chuveiro, pensando.

Jacob nunca tinha sido tão rude no sexo. Quer dizer, ele era selvagem quando queria algo mais intenso, mas nunca tinha sido da forma que foi hoje.

Hoje foi... rápido, forte, duro e rude. Ele parecia ter tido um ótimo momento, mas eu...

Sexo com ele era agradável, mas eu nunca tinha visto o apelo que as pessoas diziam sentir por seus companheiros. Eu me perguntava se era eu que era fria demais ou se o problema era o equipamento de Jacob. Eu podia não conhecer muitos, mas conhecia o suficiente para saber que o pênis dele não era grande.

Parei de pensar no pinto pequeno do meu namorado e voltei a me ensaboar.

* * *

_Hahaha, esperavam por essa? Hm, hihihi. Já adianto que não terão cenas detalhadas Bella&Jacob, mas quando for com o Edward... Ah, aí será outra história. :)_

_Hihi_

_140 reviews e eu volto. :)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**25**

Na segunda de manhã, quando eu entrei no estúdio, James seguiu direto para a minha sala, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Edward chega hoje." ele soltou.

Eu arregalei os olhos. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu peguei o número que você me deu e liguei para ele. Me apresentei e tudo mais. Ele disse que o voo dele sai às cinco da tarde de Seattle. Ele estará aqui à noite. Reservei um quarto no _Big Ep_ para ele."

"Uau. Tratamento VIP para nosso garoto?" eu ri enquanto me sentava na minha mesa.

"Claro. Se você disse que ele é bom, quero dar-lhe o melhor possível." ele disse com uma piscadela e uma risada.

"J, eu já disse que ele é hétero." eu ri.

"Não importa." ele amuou. "Eu ainda posso admirar."

Eu ri alto e ele logo me acompanhou, e então ele entrou no modo negócios. Conversamos sobre os novos contratos, e ele pediu que eu acompanhasse a gravação de algumas músicas de uma de nossas artistas hoje. Eu concordei feliz. Essa era a parte do meu trabalho que eu mais gostava.

* * *

_Reviews e eu volto rapidinho._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**26**

"Tanya, eu só disse que sua voz está um _pouco_ fora da melodia na segunda linha da terceira estrofe." eu disse, ficando impaciente. "Eu não disse que você estava desafinada. São coisas diferentes."

Ela amuou na cabine e eu esfreguei minhas têmporas.

"Tome cinco minutos, respire, e volte pra gravar isso. Quero ir pra casa."

Ela assentiu e saiu da cabine de gravação com um bico. Eu bufei.

"Ela só tem um CD lançado e já se acha uma diva." reclamou Leah, a assistente de gravação que estava no estúdio comigo.

"Ela está bem longe disso." eu disse, suspirando. "Eu não me lembro dela ser tão insuportável antes."

"Ela não era. Ela era ótima." disse Leah. "A fama subiu à cabeça."

"E ela nem é tão famosa assim." eu suspirei.

Leah deu de ombros. Tanya voltou nesse momento e disse que estava pronta, e recomeçou.

Dessa vez, ela acertou a melodia e saiu do estúdio com a cabeça erguida.

"Se ela fosse mais humilde ela iria mais longe." disse Leah.

"Com certeza." eu disse, recolhendo minhas coisas e saindo.

* * *

_HM, Tanya... O que vocês acham dela? Contem-me tudo. :)_

_Ah, amanhã eu vou fazer uma pequena viagem, então só vou poder postar à noite quando eu chegar (se eu chegar cedo) ou na quarta pela manhã. Deixem bastante reviews e eu compenso quando voltar, ok? :)_

_Bjs!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**27**

James me parou a caminho do elevador.

"Estou indo buscar Edward no aeroporto, quer ir comigo?"

Eu olhei o relógio.

"Ainda são seis e meia, J. Ele não deve chegar aqui até às oito, no mínimo." eu disse.

James riu e enganchou seu braço no meu enquanto entrávamos no elevador.

"Bellinha, querida, você não me conhece? Eu quero conversar com você. Nós iríamos jantar e depois iríamos para o aeroporto. Há tempo suficiente."

Eu considerei isso por um momento. Jacob tinha estado um pouco insaciável de ontem para hoje, e sinceramente, eu tinha estado fingindo orgasmos o tempo todo. Eu costumava fazer isso às vezes, mas na última semana tinha sido muito mais frequente.

Decidindo que eu não iria para casa deixar meu corpo ser usado pelo meu namorado cheio de tesão e com pouca capacidade de me satisfazer, eu aceitei a proposta de James.

"Ok, eu vou com você." concordei.

Ele deu um soquinho no ar e um pulinho, o que me causou uma risada.

* * *

_Voltei de viagem e já to aqui postando. Agora me digam... Qual vocês acham que será a reação de Edward ao ver Bella no aeroporto?_

_Mandem reviews e eu volto rapidinho._


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**28**

James e eu nos sentamos num chique restaurante italiano perto do aeroporto e conversamos sobre tudo e nada, como sempre.

Ele me fez rir e me fez querer batê-lo, e era simplesmente bom demais tê-lo do meu lado.

Finalmente, ele arrancou de mim a verdade sobre minha noite com Jacob. E quando eu lhe disse o motivo, aos sussurros, ele riu alto. Eu dei um tapa no braço dele.

"Bella, querida," ele disse, sussurrando agora, mas ainda rindo. "Não me admira que o equipamento do Jake não seja bom. Ele é só... Veja bem, eu checo essas coisas. E o pacote dele não me impressionou."

Revirei os olhos.

"Eu sempre soube, mas nunca me incomodou porque ele sabia... _compensar_." eu disse, ignorando as risadas de James. "Mas agora... Parece que tudo que ele quer é um corpo pra se afundar."

"Ele é muito pequeno para se afundar em toda a sua gostosura, Bella." ele disse sério, bebendo seu vinho.

E então, eu tive que rir, porque meu melhor amigo era demais.

* * *

_Sugeriram que eu colocasse meta de reviews nos capítulos, então a partir deste, vou colocar meta em todos, ok? E aí só posto quando a meta for atingida. Não custa deixar reviews, né gente?_ _Lembrando que a meta vai ser a fic atingir determinado número, não o capítulo. Acho que fica melhor assim, né? Se preferirem de outro jeito avisem e eu penso._

_A meta é: 165 reviews. _

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_

_P.S.: Edward volta no próximo capítulo. ;)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**29**

Depois de James me prometer me dar um vibrador de presente para que eu pudesse ter um orgasmo de verdade com algo dentro de mim, nós fomos para o aeroporto.

Eu não estava tão envergonhada quanto deveria, na verdade. Eu mesma tinha cogitado isso nessa manhã, mas eu nunca admitiria isso para ele.

Nos posicionamos na entrada do portão de embarque. James tinha uma folha de papel ofício com o nome EDWARD MASEN escrito com caneta permanente preta.

Eu insisti que a placa era desnecessária, uma vez que eu estava aqui com ele e Edward me conhecia. James me ignorou.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso, então me deixa, Bella!"

Eu ri do seu resmungo e depois virei o rosto para encarar as pessoas que já saíam pelas portas de desembarque.

Procurei o cabelo cor de cobre, mas algum tempo se passou antes que ele aparecesse, com uma mala grande no carrinho, o violão em cima dela, e uma mochila nas costas. Ele usava jeans e tênis, o cabelo ia para todo lado e seus olhos varriam o saguão do aeroporto, até que seus olhos me encontraram.

As borboletas voltaram com força total e eu franzi, confusa.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

___Meta: 172 reviews_

_Tsk, tsk, Bella boba, você tá se apaixonando! Hahaha :) _

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**30**

"Edward, oi!" eu disse quando ele chegou perto de nós, ignorando as borboletas e o coração palpitando.

"Oi Bella." ele disse se estendendo para me dar um abraço. Eu o abracei e me surpreendi ao me inclinar mais perto para sentir mais do cheiro delicioso que emanava dele. Ele se afastou antes que eu pudesse identificar o perfume e olhou para James, então franziu.

James ainda segurava a plaquinha, olhando para Edward descaradamente, o analisando. Ele parecia em transe.

"James!" ralhei.

Ele saiu de seu transe e baixou a placa, estendendo a mão para Edward.

"Edward," eu comecei. "este é James Miller, meu sócio na gravadora. James, esse é Edward Masen."

"Muito prazer." James disse. "Bella me falou muito sobre você."

Eu corei por algum motivo desconhecido e Edward nos deu um sorriso feliz e educado, as bochechas um pouco rosadas.

"O prazer é meu." ele disse.

Nós o levamos no carro de James até o hotel, que era perto da gravadora, e só saímos do hotel quando ele já estava instalado em seu quarto. Ele tinha vindo por sua própria conta para L.A., mas aqui, nós cuidaríamos dele.

Ele agradeceu e nós nos despedimos até o dia seguinte.

"O que você achou dele?" perguntei enquanto James dirigia de volta à gravadora para que eu pegasse meu carro.

"Ele parece ser um ótimo cara." ele disse, e então sorriu maliciosamente enquanto olhava para mim e dizia: "E o _pacote_ dele _realmente_ me impressionou."

"JAMES!"

Ele apenas riu.

* * *

_Meta: 181 reviews_

_Ah, o "pacote" do Edward aksdjhgkasjdha Parei de pensar nisso *abana*_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**31**

Quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa, pouco mais de uma hora depois de termos deixado Edward no hotel, eu encontrei o apartamento escuro.

Suspirei, sabendo que Jacob não estava em casa. Coloquei minha chave na tigela de correspondência e tirei meus sapatos. Precisava de um banho relaxante e calmante, e uma boa noite de sono.

Antes de ir para o quarto eu fui até a cozinha beber um pouco de água. Encostei-me no balcão e o cansaço do dia bateu. Eu mal podia esperar para me deitar na macia cama _king-size_.

Lavei o copo rapidamente e fui até o quarto. Quando estava no corredor, ouvi barulhos. Gemidos. Suspiros. Batidas.

"Oh, sim!" uma voz feminina que eu não conhecia gritou.

De repente, meu sangue ferveu. Eu andei silenciosamente e abri a porta do quarto principal sem ser ouvida. A visão que me recebeu me deu vontade de vomitar.

Jacob estava lá, fodendo com uma garota que eu não conhecia, no que deveria ser a _nossa_ cama.

* * *

_Meta: 190 reviews._

_Quem chutou que ia ter traição do Jacob, bem, acertou. E agora? :x Comentem e eu volto!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**32**

Jacob estava nu na cama, com uma mulher de cabelos pretos e pele bronzeada em cima dele, cavalgando-o e gemendo. Eu vi vermelho. Ele gemia também, batendo a cabeça na cabeceira. Ele tinha os olhos fechados.

Por algum motivo, eu não me pronunciei. Observei até que a garota gritou mais e Jacob gemeu enquanto gozava dentro dela. Nesse momento, ele abriu os olhos, e me pegou olhando. Seus olhos arregalaram enquanto viam a fúria assassina que eu tinha nos olhos.

"Bella..." ele começou, mas eu não o dei a chance de falar.

"COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO, SEU FILHO DA PUTA?" eu gritei.

Pouco me lixava que os vizinhos iriam ouvir, e pouco me importava que ele ainda tivesse seu pau pequeno dentro da garota assustada que me olhava com medo.

"Bella, eu não..."

"VOCÊ NÃO O QUÊ? Não queria fazer isso ou outra merda?" eu rosnei. "Que diabos, Jacob? Era isso que você vinha fazendo quando não me ligava ou sumia? Como você pode ser tão canalha?"

* * *

_Meta: 198 reviews._

_Bella está furiosa e com razão. O que vocês acham? Reviews e eu volto. :)_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**33**

Antes que Jacob pudesse ter a chance, eu saí para o armário, pegando minhas malas e jogando minhas roupas e objetos pessoais de qualquer jeito. Depois eu voltaria e pegaria o resto das minhas coisas, eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

A garota saiu correndo, e Jacob voltou usando apenas uma boxer. Eu o chutei nas bolas quando ele tentou me abraçar.

"Não encoste mais em mim, seu filho da puta." eu disse a ele enquanto guardava minhas coisas. "Nunca pensei que você seria um traidor, Jacob. Nunca! Há quanto tempo isso acontece?"

"Bella, não..." ele ofegou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"APENAS ME RESPONDA A DROGA DA PERGUNTA, JACOB!" eu gritei. Eu estava gritando muito, mas eu não me importava. Esse canalha tinha me feito de idiota.

"Hm... oito meses." ele respirou.

Eu a olhei incrédula. Como eu pude ser tão cega?

"Bella, eu sinto muito, eu não queria te magoar. Mas, por favor, não vá embora."

"Como você ainda tem coragem de me dizer isso? Não queria me magoar, NÃO ME TRAÍSSE!" eu gritei. "E se não me queria mais, terminasse o namoro antes de sair trepando com qualquer uma. Você é um filho da puta egoísta que não soube nem sequer satisfazer a namorada, e nem por isso eu fui atrás de outro homem!"

Ele pareceu ter levado outro chute nas bolas quando eu terminei de falar.

* * *

_Meta: 210 reviews._

_Uh, Bella pegou pesado? Ou não? Contem-me nas reviews e eu volto! :)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**34**

"O quê?" ele respirou. "O que você quer dizer com eu não soube satisfazer você?"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu." eu disse enquanto terminava minhas três malas abarrotadas. "Eu vim fingindo orgasmos nos últimos seis meses em 99% das vezes que fizemos sexo. Seu pinto pequeno e sua falta de vontade em me satisfazer são patéticos, Jacob."

"Eu não tenho pinto pequeno!" ele disse, revoltado.

Eu ri enquanto olhava para a boxer com apenas uma protuberância discreta.

"Aham, certo. Continue dizendo isso e talvez um dia você acredite."

Puxei minhas malas para fora do quarto, com Jacob atrás de mim.

"Bella, me desculpe..."

"Nem mais uma palavra, Jacob Black. Estamos acabados. Você é um canalha e eu não quero mais ver você na minha frente." eu disse olhando para ele com ódio. "Depois eu venho pegar o resto das minhas coisas."

Eu saí do apartamento deixando Jacob atordoado lá dentro, e com dificuldade puxei todas as minhas malas para o carro.

Agora, para onde eu iria?

* * *

_Meta: 218 reviews_

_E agora, pra onde Bella vai? Quem pode adivinhar? Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**35**

Eu funguei e joguei o quinto lenço de papel no lixeiro.

"Eu não posso acreditar que fui tão estúpida." funguei.

James deu mais uns tapinhas nas minhas costas enquanto me lançava um sorriso apologético.

"Sinto muito, B. Eu nunca gostei do Jacob, mas também nunca imaginei que ele fosse te trair. Você é maravilhosa."

Eu funguei outra vez. Eu não sabia por quê diabos estava chorando.

"Obrigada, J. Mesmo. Não sei o que eu faria sem você."

"Nada, bobinha. Você não faria nada sem mim." ele disse jogando o longo cabelo imaginário dele para os ombros. Ele, na verdade, tinha cabelo curto.

Eu meio ri, meio funguei.

"Convencido."

"Você sabe que eu estou certo." ele deu uma piscadela, mas então ficou sério. "Sabe que pode ficar aqui o tempo que precisar. Estou disposto até a arranjar uma nova colega de quarto se você quiser."

"Obrigada, J. Amanhã eu vou ligar para o proprietário e ver se consigo meu apartamento de volta. Se não, eu fico aqui até conseguir outro."

"Ok. Venha, o quarto de hóspedes está pronto pra você." ele disse, me arrastando da cozinha para o corredor em direção ao quarto.

Eu estava arrasada que tinha terminado as coisas com Jacob desse jeito. Com ele me traindo. Ainda não podia acreditar que não tinha percebido os sinais.

Mas por outro lado, eu estava feliz que tínhamos terminado, eu só não sabia exatamente por quê.

* * *

_Meta: 228 reviews_

_As opiniões foram bem divididas entre hotel do Edward e casa do James, mas acertou quem falou casa do James. Eles dois são BFFs s2s2._

_Por que será que a Bella tá 'feliz', hm? Hihihi._

_Agora, comentem e eu volto!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**36**

No dia seguinte, eu fui com James até a gravadora. Revimos alguns contratos e conversamos com alguns artistas.

James tinha dito que informara à Edward que o teste seria esta tarde. Isso daria tempo suficiente para que ele relaxasse de sua viagem cansativa.

Mandamos que preparassem o auditório para os testes de Edward. Seria simples. Estaríamos eu, James, e mais alguns produtores e compositores da nossa gravadora. Os mais importantes. Edward se apresentaria e falaria um pouco de si mesmo, e então nós decidiríamos se ele era o que a gravadora precisava.

Eu tinha certeza que não teríamos nenhum problema com isso.

Passei o dia focada no trabalho, e pedi para minha secretária Jane ignorar todas as ligações de Jacob, que infelizmente foram muitas. Também coloquei-o como _persona non-grata*_ com a segurança do prédio, assim ele não poderia entrar e me importunar.

Quando eu disse que não queria mais vê-lo, eu tinha falado bem sério.

* * *

_***persona non-grata: significa que determinada pessoa não é bem-vinda em um determinado lugar.**_

_Meta: 235 reviews_

_Bella voltou ao trabalho e logo Edward estará se apresentando pros chefões, haha. :)_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**37**

Edward chegou pontualmente às duas da tarde, e Jane me interfonou.

"_Senhorita Swan, o Sr. Masen está aqui._" ela disse.

"Deixe-o entrar, Jane."

E aqui estavam as borboletas. Eu as ignorei.

Edward entrou timidamente na minha sala e eu lhe dei um sorriso caloroso.

"Edward, bem-vindo!"

Ele corou um pouco e se aproximou. "Obrigado, Bella."

"Sente-se um pouco, estou esperando James voltar de uma pequena reunião com um outro produtor, e então podemos ir, ok?"

"Claro." ele sorriu.

"Então, acha que está pronto?"

"Mais do que pronto." ele continuou sorrindo, animado. "Eu esperei essa oportunidade por muito tempo."

"Que bom." eu ri. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem."

Ele sorriu em agradecimento e depois franziu o rosto. Eu o olhei confusa.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Hm, comigo sim, mas... Você está bem? Parece triste."

Eu pisquei. Como ele sabia?

* * *

_Meta: 244 reviews_

_Edward é vidente? Sim ou não? hahahaha To amando cada reviewzinha, obrigada! *-*_

_Comentem e eu volto! ;)_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**38**

"Ah, eu só..." pigarreei tentando controlar minha voz. "Eu estou bem."

Ele franziu e virou a cabeça, parecendo não acreditar nem um pouco em mim.

"Não acredito em você," ele disse. Eu suspirei derrotada. "mas não é da minha conta."

Ele deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu ofereci um pequeno sorriso a ele. Ele retribuiu.

"Mas se quiser conversar," ele continuou. "pode contar comigo."

Eu sorri um pouco mais.

"Obrigada, Edward."

Ele sorriu e deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais.

Então James abriu a porta.

"Ora, ora, nosso menino de ouro está aqui!" Ele comemorou.

Edward e eu rimos, Edward ficando imediatamente corado ao ouvir seu novo 'apelido'.

"Está pronto, Edward?" James perguntou, sentando na beirada da minha mesa.

"Mais do que pronto." Edward disse, sorrindo educadamente para James.

"Ótimo, então vamos. Os outros já estão no auditório." ele sorriu e saiu da mesa, me puxando e me empurrando à frente para caminhar ao lado de Edward.

Eu lancei um olhar mortal a James por isso, mas seu sorriso de comedor de merda me dizia que ele não estava nem ligando pra mim.

* * *

_Meta: 253 reviews_

_Esse James! HAHAHA Edward é um lindo, não é meninas? *suspira* _

_Comentem e eu volto. :D_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**39**

Edward parecia em casa quando se sentou no banco do auditório para cantar. Eu, James, Leah, e mais alguns produtores amigos nossos estávamos sentados na quinta fileira do auditório, esperando que Edward começasse.

Ele não decepcionou. A voz dele tinha nuances incríveis, e um alcance de dar inveja. O timbre melódico e levemente rouco em algumas notas deixou todos embasbacados, assim como a capacidade dele de transmitir a mais pura e crua emoção através da música.

Quando ele acabou, nos reunimos sozinhos, e não havia dúvida. Edward era um artista. E ele estaria sendo colocado no mercado pela _Twilight Records_.

Por algum motivo, eu briguei com Emily, outra produtora musical, para o posto de produtora do Edward. Eu queria trabalhar com ele. Fazia tempo que eu não trabalhava pessoalmente com um artista, mas eu queria ser a responsável por fazer Edward melhorar e melhorar.

E depois de alguns poucos argumentos e o apoio de James, Emily recuou e me deixou ter o controle disso. Agradecida, eu ofereci que ela poderia me substituir se eu precisasse de apoio, e ela agradeceu. Eu só não disse a ela que eu nunca pretendia precisar.

Nós fechamos os detalhes do contrato entre nós e então saímos para falar com Edward.

* * *

_Meta: 265 reviews_

_Yay! Edward ganhou o contrato! *-* Comentem dizendo o que acharam!_

_P.S.: Perguntaram se a menina que tava com o Jacob era a Leah. A resposta é não, aquela garota é uma menina aleatória que não vai mais aparecer na fic, ok? :)_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**40**

O sorriso que Edward deu quando dissemos que ele estava dentro foi radiante. Todos pareciam contagiados. Mas o que mais impressionou a todos nós foi a forma como ele simplesmente me _abraçou_.

Eu nunca senti tanto carinho num abraço tão despretensioso. Eu julguei que tinha sido apenas a emoção do momento, principalmente quando Edward pareceu perceber que estava fazendo algo inadequado e me soltou. Eu me surpreendi ao não gostar disso. Eu queria que ele me abraçasse de novo.

Balançando a cabeça e espantando os pensamentos confusos dela, eu retomei o que Emily terminava de dizer sobre seu contrato.

"Você pode pedir ao seu advogado para dar uma olhada no contrato se quiser, ou pode assiná-lo direto." eu disse.

Ele mordeu o lábio. "Posso ler?"

"Claro. Jane, minha secretária, vai elaborá-lo de acordo com o que acordamos agora, e então ela o entregará a você." eu disse sorrindo.

"Ótimo. Obrigado."

"O prazer é todo nosso." disse James.

Logo voltamos para o meu escritório, e enquanto Jane organizava e imprimia o contrato e Edward falava com sua mãe pelo celular, James nos trancou na minha sala.

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" ele soltou.

* * *

_Meta: 276 reviews_

_O que vocês acham que James está prestes a dizer? HAHAHA _

_Comentem e eu volto logo! :)_


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**41**

"Você está caidinha por ele!" ele acusou.

Eu arregalei os olhos. "O quê? Você está louco?"

"Não." ele riu. "Mas você _está_ caidinha por ele. Eu desconfiei quando vi vocês dois interagindo, mas depois da sua briga com Emily eu tive certeza!"

Então ele bateu as mãos como uma maldita foca e sentou-se no sofá do canto, me puxando com ele para que eu o encarasse de frente.

"Agora conte-me."

Eu apenas o olhei. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos.

"Ah, claro. Você ainda não admite."

"James?"

Confusa era um eufemismo para descrever meu estado.

"Deixa pra lá. Você vai perceber em algum momento." ele riu. "Mas eu vou te adiantar que ele também está caidinho por você, só não sei se ele percebeu."

"Você está chapado?" perguntei.

"Claro que não, sua louca. Eu estou falando sério."

Eu revirei os olhos. James estava impossível hoje.

"J, eu..."

"Nem venha. Eu não vou mais falar nada sobre isso até que você esteja pronta, e isso é uma promessa." ele beijou os dois indicadores juntos no sinal da cruz, e então me olhou. "Mas, você precisa esquecer o que o filho da puta do Jacob fez e seguir em frente."

"Nós terminamos apenas ontem." revirei os olhos.

"Ainda assim." ele insistiu, dando de ombros.

* * *

_Meta: 300 reviews_

_James já sacou tudo, só nossos dois lindinhos que ainda tão no "escuro". Mas enfim._

_Comentem e eu volto! :*_

_P.S.: Para aqueles que tem twitter, se quiserem me seguir, é kessy_rods. Eu geralmente aviso por lá quando atualizo e também outras coisinhas, haha. :*_

_P.S.2: Eu realmente prefiro que vocês comentem ao invés de upar. Eu não vou contar reviews "up" na meta. Eu amo que vocês queiram que a fic seja atualizada mais rápido, mas eu realmente prefiro assim. Ok? :)_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**42**

"Ok, J. Agora caia fora, preciso trabalhar." eu disse.

Ele me deu um sorriso conhecedor e um beijo na bochecha antes de se levantar.

"Você sempre mereceu mais do que aquele cachorro." ele disse. "Está na hora de começar a se valorizar, Bella."

Eu suspirei. Ele me deu um sorriso apologético e saiu da minha sala, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Meia hora depois, o interfone da minha mesa soou, enquanto eu ouvia alguns áudios. Eu dei pausa no programa e atendi.

"Sim, Jane?"

"_O Sr. Masen deseja falar com a senhorita._"

"Pode mandá-lo entrar."

Eu estava surpresa, porque jurava que Edward tinha voltado para o seu hotel.

Mas lá estava ele, com o contrato nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto, sentando na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

"Então, Edward, o que posso fazer por você?" eu sorri.

Ele sorriu de volta e me estendeu o contrato.

"Eu dei uma lida, e decidi que está tudo bem. Quando posso assiná-lo?"

Arregalei os olhos. "Uau, jura? Sem advogados?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não posso pagar um agora e eu confio em você, Bella. Por algum motivo estranho, eu confio minha..." ele balançou a cabeça ao se interromper, e então continuou. "Eu confio 100% em você."

Eu surpreendi a nós dois com o sorriso que despontou nos meus lábios.

* * *

_Meta: 320 reviews_

_Lorenzzi, querida, eu contei suas reviews sim, exatamente porque não foram exatamente "ups". Eu dei mais um aviso geral, tá? Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_Edward sendo lindo *aperta as bochechas*. Reviews e eu volto! :D_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**43**

"Então tudo bem." eu disse, tentando fazer meu coração desacelerar. Peguei o contrato e fui até as folhas que precisavam ser assinadas.

"Precisamos de testemunhas," eu disse. "então deixe-me chamar alguém antes que você possa assinar, ok?"

"Certo." ele disse.

Eu interfonei rapidamente e em cinco minutos, James, Emily, Jane e Leah estavam na minha sala, assim como Jasper Whitlock, o advogado da gravadora. Ele leu o contrato e assegurou tudo, e em pouco tempo, eu tinha o contrato assinado por mim, como produtora de Edward, por James, Jane, Leah e Emily como testemunhas, Jasper como advogado e Edward como contratado da gravadora.

O sorriso no rosto dele era radiante.

Eu estendi minha mão para ele quando ele terminou.

"Bem-vindo à _Twilight Records_, e à Hollywood."

Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão.

"Obrigado, Bella."

"O prazer é meu." eu sorri.

Depois que James estourou champanhe, insistindo que essa era uma ocasião para isso, e nós celebramos um pouco, Edward voltou para o hotel. Eu teria uma reunião com ele e seu novo agente amanhã, então eu o encontraria de novo.

E eu mal podia esperar por isso.

* * *

_Meta: 332 reviews_

_Vocês hoje tão um amor, batendo as metas tão rápido *-* Mais um s2  
_

_Algumas formalidades ainda tem que acontecer antes de Edward e Bella começarem a se enrolar um com o outro, mas a essa velocidade, não deve demorar._

_Comentem e eu volto! :D_


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**44**

No dia seguinte, eu estava na sala de reuniões quando Edward chegou. Ele abriu um sorriso lindo ao me ver.

E meu coração disparou ao vê-lo sorrindo, muito bem vestido com calça jeans preta, tênis e uma camisa de botão azul. Ele me abraçou quando veio me cumprimentar.

"Eu só queria te agradecer de novo." ele disse, parecendo sem jeito. "Você não faz ideia de como está mudando as coisas pra mim."

Eu sorri, meio tímida de repente. "É mérito seu, Edward. Eu jamais o chamaria se achasse que você não tinha talento ou futuro nisso."

Ele sorriu. "Obrigado por acreditar em mim."

Eu sorri.

"Como está sua mãe?" perguntei.

"Radiante." ele riu. "Ela está cogitando tirar uma folga e vir me ver." Ele deu de ombros.

"Nos deixe saber se precisar de alguma coisa. Podemos pagar para ela vir, você sabe." eu disse. "Você agora é nosso menino de ouro."

Ele riu e eu ri com ele, e então os outros chegaram e fomos às apresentações.

* * *

_Meta: 357 reviews_

_Quem vocês acham que vai ser o(a) agente do Edward? Quero palpites!_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**45**

"Pessoal," eu comecei uma vez que todos estavam sentados. "este é Edward Masen." eu apontei para ele ao meu lado, que acenou uma vez e sorriu para todos. "Edward, estes são Sam, Riley e Bree, alguns de nossos compositores. Esta é Leah, nossa assistente de gravação mais antiga aqui. Esta é Emily, uma de nossas produtoras musicais também, e será minha substituta quando eu não puder estar com você."

Eu imaginei a careta que ele fez?

"E, finalmente, este é Emmett Cullen," eu apresentei o grandalhão de sorriso de criança ao lado de Edward. "Ele será seu agente. Você provavelmente vai lidar mais com ele do que com o resto de nós."

"É um prazer, cara." disse Emmett apertando a mão de Edward. Instintivamente, eu soube que os dois iam se dar bem.

Então a porta foi aberta por uma loira alta que chegou meio afobada.

"Oh, desculpem o atraso. O trânsito está simplesmente um caos!" Ela soltou o casaco em uma cadeira vazia e deu a volta até chegar a Edward. "Você deve ser Edward."

Eu dei uma risada. "Edward, esta é Rosalie Hale, noiva de Emmett, e a sua nova publicitária. Ela vai lidar com a imprensa e todo trabalho de divulgação que você precisar fazer."

Rosalie o abraçou e ele sorriu, e eu estava feliz que tudo estava indo bem. Emmett e Rosalie eram os melhores da empresa. Eles estavam com Tanya até que ela foi uma vadia e Rosalie pediu demissão, Emmett seguindo logo depois. Eles estavam à serviço da gravadora até que Edward chegou, e eu sabia que eles cuidariam bem dele.

* * *

_Meta: 370 reviews_

_Só duas pessoas pensaram no Emmett, então... hahaha. O que acham do time do Edward? Hehehehe_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**46**

A reunião correu bem, basicamente sendo apenas falado o que faríamos nos próximos meses. Edward trabalharia com os compositores e comigo na gravação de algumas músicas, para então começarmos a pensar na gravação de um CD.

A parte pré-gravação era sempre a mais trabalhosa, principalmente com um artista novato, mas eu tinha fé em Edward, tinha fé na minha equipe, e tinha fé em mim.

Rapidamente, Edward dispensou as músicas dos compositores, dizendo que ele mesmo compunha. Eu vi o olhar de surpresa de Sam, Riley e Bree, mas fiquei feliz que eles não fizeram questão. Eles sabiam melhor. E um cantor que canta as próprias músicas é sempre mais feliz.

Nós rapidamente concordamos que Edward cantaria as próprias músicas, e ele mais que depressa aceitou que Riley, que trabalharia com ele sempre, o ajudasse quando fosse necessário.

Eu tinha a impressão de que assim como era um bom artista, Edward era um bom compositor, mas fiquei quieta.

Emmett e Rosalie continuaram com Edward depois que fomos embora, repassando informações de praxe e como o trabalho deles dois seria mais detalhadamente para Edward. Eu estava feliz de ver que Edward estava animado, e feliz que ele estava aqui.

E por algum motivo, eu não conseguia tirar o rosto dele da minha cabeça.

* * *

_Meta: 282 reviews_

_Tsktsk, Bella bobinha. Gente, eu queria saber uma coisinha. O que vocês acham de um POV Edward? Eu tinha pensado nisso há um tempo, mas ainda não tenho certeza. Me digam o que acham! :)_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**47**

Uma semana depois, estávamos no estúdio para a gravação do instrumental da primeira música de Edward. Ele tinha dito que a escrevera depois que seu pai morreu, e era uma música linda, emocional. Não tinha ligação direta com o pai ou com morte, mas ainda assim, era maravilhosa.

Eu sabia que ele era um bom compositor.

Riley o tinha ajudado na composição dos arranjos musicais e eu o estava ajudando nos vocais. Enquanto gravavam a parte instrumental, eu fiquei com Edward na Sala Oval, um espaço com uma acústica maravilhosa que usávamos para ensaios e outras necessidades dos artistas.

Edward sabia exatamente o que fazer com sua voz, e eu só tive que dar pequenas melhoradas. Ele sempre fazia tudo com perfeição.

Estávamos prontos para gravar algum tempo depois, e enquanto ele fazia sua parte dentro do estúdio, eu conversava com Leah.

"Ele vai ser grande. Eu sinto isso." eu sussurrei. O botão de comunicação não estava ligado, então Edward não podia me ouvir, e ele estava concentrado demais em sua música para ouvir qualquer coisa.

"Eu também. Ele é simplesmente... cativante." ela suspirou.

Eu assenti enquanto Edward terminava as últimas palavras, fazendo a última sílaba soar um tom mais grave, como eu tinha sugerido. Isso deu um tom mais solene à música, consagrando o tom emocional em que ela esteve o tempo todo.

Meu coração bateu rápido ao ver Edward enxugar uma lágrima quando terminou.

"Isso foi maravihoso." eu sussurrei ligando a comunicação, para que ele ouvisse.

Ele sorriu.

* * *

_Meta: 394 reviews._

_Acho que todo mundo quer POV Edward kkkkkkkkkk Infelizmente não será agora, mas daqui uns 10 capítulos, talvez. Até lá, contentem-se com POV Bella (pq eu já escrevi lol)_

_Ah, um aviso: Amanhã e terça (24 e 25) eu ACHO que não vou postar. Amanhã eu vou estar praticamente o dia todo ocupada ajudando minha mãe com a ceia e tudo mais, e na terça as coisas vão simplesmente continuar... Enfim. Vocês sabem como é. Eu não prometo posts, mas se der, eu dou uma passada e posto, ok? :) Me surpreendam com reviews e eu faço um esforço._

_Desde já, um feliz natal para todos! *-* _

_Até :*_


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**48**

No mesmo dia em que Edward gravou sua primeira música, eu me mudei de volta para o meu apartamento. Fui junto com os rapazes da companhia de mudança até o apartamento de Jacob, o surpreendendo. Ele estava apenas em calças de moletom quando eu entrei com tudo, ainda usando minha chave.

Os rapazes trabalharam rápido enquanto eu apontava o que deveria ser levado. Jacob tentou falar comigo o tempo todo, mas eu não olhei para ele.

Uma vez que tudo que era meu estava no caminhão e não tinha mais nada meu no apartamento, eu me virei para Jacob pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

Ele parecia triste, mas eu não me permiti pensar nisso. A culpa era dele, não minha.

"Aqui a chave." eu a estendi para ele, e quando ele não pegou, eu a soltei na tigela de correspondência ao meu lado. "Adeus, Jacob."

Eu ainda o ouvi murmurar meu nome, numa tentativa de me manter ali para conversar, mas eu não me virei.

* * *

_Meta: 410 reviews_

_E é isso, Bella está fora do apartamento de Jacob. Antes tarde do que nunca, rs._

_Como eu disse ontem, não sei se vou poder postar com frequência. Já já to começando minha maratona na cozinha, aí já viram, haha. Mas, como vocês bateram a meta e eu sou uma autora super legal *pisca* aqui está mais um cap. :)_

_Novamente, Feliz Natal, e até. :)_


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**49**

"Então, B, onde quer que eu coloque isso?" James perguntou, apontando para a cadeira reclinável.

"Deixe na biblioteca, por favor." eu disse enquanto arrumava os móveis de volta na sala.

Eu tinha pedido a James ajuda na minha mudança, o que ele fez com prazer. Apesar de reclamar dizendo que não ligava em ter uma colega de apartamento. Eu o tinha convencido dizendo que nós dois já éramos acostumados a morar sozinhos, então não seria um problema.

Quando terminamos de arrumar tudo, passava da meia-noite. Sentamos nos bancos do balcão de granito da cozinha e bebemos vinho enquanto comíamos comida chinesa.

É claro que James tinha que colocar Edward na conversa depois de algum tempo.

"Edward me disse que pretende alugar um apartamento." ele disse enquanto mastigava. "Seu primeiro pagamento veio hoje e ele ficou bem feliz."

"Nós tínhamos concordado que ele receberia toda semana até os quatro meses. Depois, ele começa a receber quinzenalmente como todos." eu disse, dando de ombros.

James colocou mais comida na boca. "Eu disse a ele que se sentisse à vontade para pedir ajuda da gravadora em encontrar um lugar. Obviamente, ele não conhece nada aqui e vai ficar por um tempo. É importante que ele tenha um lugar confortável para viver."

Eu assenti.

* * *

_Meta_: _415 reviews_

_To postando antes de atingir a meta porque hoje é Natal e eu estou me sentindo generosa. *risos* _

_Enfim, comentem e eu volto quando atingirem a meta. :)_

_Bjs! _


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**50**

Dois dias depois, eu ouvi falar de um novo vizinho. Aparentemente, ele era um jovem solteiro que tinha acabado de se mudar para L.A.

As senhoras do meu prédio eram bem fofoqueiras. Eu estava no elevador quando ouvi sobre o novo vizinho.

"Você sabe, Martha, ele é incrivelmente bonito. Se eu fosse alguns anos mais jovem..." suspirou a Sra. Goofy.

"Mariah, você precisaria ser décadas mais jovem que ele se quisesse um segundo olhar. Ele é muita areia pro seu caminhão." disse Martha, e eu tive que me segurar muito forte para não rir.

Fui para o trabalho e resolvi muitas coisas, mas não vi Edward. James me disse que ele estava com Emmett e Rosalie. Aparentemente, os dois já tinham arranjado alguns programas para Edward fazer uma aparição e começar a colocar seu nome no mercado.

Eu só o veria no dia seguinte, quando gravaríamos outra música. Estávamos preparando uma surpresa para ele. Antes de seu CD oficial, lançaríamos um EP* com algumas músicas que serviriam na divulgação do trabalho dele. As músicas seriam tocadas em rádios e o EP comercializado, como um prelúdio para o CD que estaria sendo lançado até junho. Eu estava bem ansiosa.

Pensando muito no trabalho que tinha deixado para o dia seguinte, eu não vi quando bati de encontro com alguém enquanto procurava minhas chaves na bolsa depois de sair do elevador.

"Ah, meu deus, me desculpe, eu..." me interrompi ao ver em quem tinha esbarrado. "Edward?"

* * *

_***EP - Extended Play: É uma gravação em CD que é muito longa para ser considerada um Single e muito curta para ser considerada um álbum. Um Single geralmente tem entre uma e seis faixas, com duração de dois a quinze minutos. Um EP tem entre duas e oito faixas, e dura aproximadamente de 3 a 40 minutos. (Fonte: Wikipedia)**_

* * *

_Meta: 430 reviews_

_Oi! Como foi o Natal de vocês? O meu foi ótimo, mas eu sinto que engordei uns 5 quilos D: Triste, mas é sempre assim. haha_

_Enfim, o que acham que o Edward está fazendo aí? Mandem os palpites! haha_

_Comentem e eu volto. :) _

_Bjs!_


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**51**

Aconteceu que Edward era o novo vizinho, e eu o convidei para jantar na minha casa. Eu tinha certeza que o apartamento dele ainda estava bem vazio. Enquanto comíamos pizza e vinho, ele começou a me contar.

"James me disse que esse prédio era bom, seguro, então eu decidi dar uma olhada, e achei um apartamento legal. Eu o peguei logo para não perder. Mas eu juro que não sabia que você morava aqui."

James iria me pagar... Eu só não sabia ainda se o beijava ou esganava.

"Bom, então parece que somos vizinhos." eu ri da coincidência não tão coincidência assim. "Bem-vindo ao prédio."

"Obrigado." ele riu.

Eu puxei conversa sobre sua agenda, e ele me contou animado que se apresentaria em dois talk-shows pequenos da cidade, e também abriria o show para um de nossos artistas, Garret Scott. Garret era um australiano que tinha vindo fazer carreira nos EUA, e tinha conseguido.

Eu estava feliz que Edward fosse abrir o show dele. Seria um grande público.

Depois de terminarmos nosso jantar e Edward gentilmente me ajudar com a louça, ele soltou uma pergunta que eu não esperava.

"Então, você está melhor?"

* * *

_Meta: 445 reviews_

_Edward é o novo vizinho e tem dedo do James nessa história. Vocês são boas de palpite hein! hahahahahaha_

_Agora, o que acham que o Edward quis dizer com essa pergunta? Comentem e eu volto! :)_

_Bjs!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**52**

"Melhor de quê?" perguntei confusa.

"Há um tempo, você parecia bem triste, lembra que eu te perguntei? Foi logo antes do meu teste."

"Ah." mordi o lábio.

"Você parece melhor." ele esclareceu.

Eu suspirei e sorri pequeno. "Sim, eu estou."

Ele não disse nada, mas eu de repente queria lhe contar o que tinha acontecido. Como ele tinha dito da primeira vez, não era da conta dele, mas eu queria lhe contar.

"Eu tinha terminado com meu namorado. No dia que você chegou." eu disse. "Eu o peguei me traindo."

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Eu mal tinha acabado de me mudar para o apartamento dele e o pego fazendo isso. Foi horrível. Há um tempo que eu percebia que ele estava distante, e eu até prefiro que estejamos separados, mas foi muito tempo de namoro." eu divaguei. "E eu ainda não sei se sinto falta dele, ainda estou muito zangada para notar."

Ele assentiu.

"Posso dizer só uma coisa?" ele perguntou.

Eu assenti, permitindo.

"Ele foi muito, _muito idiota_ pra te trair." ele deu de ombros. "Você é uma mulher incrível."

* * *

_Meta: 460 reviews_

_Edward sendo lindo. Todas dizem "awwwn" hahahahahahahaha_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**53**

"E-eu..." gaguejei, sem ter ideia do que falar ou como agir nesse momento.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou, segurando meu rosto com uma mão. Seus olhos brilhavam levemente, e seu sorriso pequeno e meio torto tinha meu coração palpitando acelerado.

"Eu falo sério." ele insistiu. "Você é linda, generosa, boa... Você é maravilhosa, Bella. E se seu ex-namorado não pode ver isso, então você fez bem em deixá-lo. Ele não te merece."

Minha visão embaçou com lágrimas não derramadas e eu gaguejei, me sentindo estúpida por não conseguir falar nada coerente.

"M-mas você nem o conhece."

"Não preciso." ele disse sorrindo. "Só ele ter escolhido outra pessoa ao invés de te dar o mundo, já é suficiente pra eu saber que ele é um idiota."

As lágrimas caíram. Ninguém nunca tinha me dito coisas tão lindas.

Num impulso, eu puxei Edward pela camisa e o abracei. Pouco tempo depois eu senti seus braços ao meu redor, me apertando contra ele enquanto ele me abraçava de volta.

"Obrigada, Edward."

"Disponha, Bella." ele respondeu, a voz baixa, e então me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Eu fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de calor e segurança que há muito tempo eu não sentia com ninguém.

* * *

_Meta: 473 reviews_

_Awwwn esses dois *suspira* Um pequeno aviso: O POV Edward tá bem pertinho. hihihi_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**54**

Edward permaneceu comigo até tarde da noite. Comemos pipoca enquanto víamos filmes na televisão a cabo e conversamos sobre todo tipo de coisa.

Eu logo percebi que ambos tínhamos muito em comum. Eu até esqueci que ele era cinco anos mais novo que eu. Ele tinha mais maturidade do que a idade dizia, e eu sentia como se pela primeira vez algum homem realmente me entendesse. Estávamos realmente nos divertindo, e eu não me lembrava a última vez que tinha realmente me divertido com um homem (James era outra história).

Em um dado momento, ficamos em silêncio, apenas observando o casal do filme enquanto eles tinham seu encontro incrivelmente romântico. Isso, por algum motivo, fez Edward suspirar.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. Eu decidi ficar quieta. A essa altura, eu imaginava que ele me contaria se quisesse. Já estávamos no patamar da amizade, afinal.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Edward suspirou de novo e me olhou. Ele tinha as bochechas um pouco rosadas e os olhos ansiosos. Eu o olhei, esperando que ele falasse.

"Bella, você..." ele começou, mas se interrompeu.

"Diga, Edward." eu incentivei.

Ele respirou fundo, e então falou novamente.

"Eu sei que você terminou seu namoro recentemente, e pode estar cedo para isso, mas... O que você diria se eu a chamasse para sair comigo um dia desses?"

* * *

_Meta: 488 reviews_

_Edward chamou Bella pra sair lalalalalala O que vocês acham que ela vai dizer? *risos*_

_Todo mundo querendo beijo. Calma, gente. *mais risos*_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**55**

"E-eu..." gaguejei, sem a mínima ideia de como responder àquilo.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior e engoliu seco antes de falar.

"Eu achei você incrível desde o primeiro momento que te vi na plateia na Mostra de Talentos." ele revelou, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. "Algo em você simplesmente me chama, Bella, me atrai... Eu nunca imaginaria que você também seria a pessoa que me ajudaria a alavancar minha carreira com a música, mas..." ele suspirou. "Não importa. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu me sinto muito atraído por você, e não é só fisicamente. Eu adoraria se você me desse uma chance de nos conhecermos melhor e talvez..."

Ele se interrompeu e ficou quieto. Eu, por outro lado, estava tão em choque que só o observei. Ele me olhava com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos inquietos. Pelo pouco que eu sabia de Edward, eu imaginava que não era fácil para ele falar esse tipo de coisa para alguém que era praticamente uma estranha.

Deixando isso de lado, eu fechei os olhos.

"E-edward, e-eu... E-eu sou sua produtora, nós não..."

"Você é minha produtora, não minha chefe." ele disse, a voz firme.

Eu suspirei e sorri, então o encarei. Ele me olhava com olhos ansiosos, esperando.

Eu queria isso? Sair com Edward e talvez começar um novo relacionamento, assim tão cedo?

Seus olhos verdes eram intensos ao me olhar, e eu me vi respondendo antes que me desse conta da resposta.

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito sair com você."

* * *

_Meta: 505 reviews_

_Yaaaay, as coisas tão andando. Próximo capítulo é POV Edward, então comentem e ele vem rapidinho! hihihihi_

_Até. :)_

_P.S.: Beijo (na boca) só no encontro, se acalmem! kkkkkkkkkkk_


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**56**

**EPOV**

Sorri largamente ao ouvir a resposta dela. Ela riu, desconcertada, aquele brilho nos olhos e cor nas bochechas que eu já adorava.

"Legal." eu soltei.

Grande, Edward. Muito eloquente da sua parte.

Eu ignorei minha auto-aversão e continuei falando.

"Então... Hm... Pode ser na próxima sexta?" perguntei, de repente meio nervoso.

"Claro." ela sorriu. "Onde você vai me levar?"

Eu abri a boca, mas nada saiu. Essa era uma ótima pergunta. Eu não conhecia Los Angeles o suficiente para saber onde levar Bella. Mordi o lábio. Bella soltou uma risadinha. Eu ri com ela.

"Assim que eu souber eu digo a você." prometi.

Ela riu mais e eu a acompanhei.

Pouco tempo depois eu me despedi dela.

Já passava de meia-noite quando eu cruzei o corredor até o meu novo apartamento, que era bem ao lado do de Bella. Eu me despedi dela com pequeno beijo na bochecha. O sorriso dela ao me afastar foi o suficiente para me deixar em um ótimo humor.

Ela tinha aceitado sair comigo!

Contive meus pés de fazer uma pequena dança da vitória e entrei no meu apartamento, fechando a porta e me encostando nela, parecendo uma fodida menina que não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

* * *

_Meta: 518 reviews_

_Antes que chiem, esse não é o único capítulo POV Edward. :)_

_O que acharam? Comentem e eu volto. :)_


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**57**

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte, eu acordei cedo. Eu me levantei da cama e me estiquei, olhando ao redor do quarto semi-vazio.

Eu tinha conseguido que minha mãe enviasse algumas coisas do meu antigo quarto em Seattle, o que ela tinha feito alegremente. Eu tinha pelo menos minha cama, uma cômoda, um sofá de dois lugares e alguns eletrodomésticos. Eu tinha comprado a maioria dos eletrônicos e eletrodomésticos com meu primeiro salário semanal.

Eu estava nas nuvens. Los Angeles tinha sido meu objetivo de vida por muito tempo, simplesmente porque eu sabia que aqui eu conseguiria o que sempre sonhei: uma carreira no mundo da música. Eu poderia ter conseguido isso em Seattle, mas em L.A. as coisas nesse ramo eram melhores. E eu realmente queria sair de Washington. Com exceção da minha mãe, nada me prendia lá.

Quem iria imaginar, porém, que eu viria para cá já com uma gravadora de olho em mim?

Eu ri. Esse fato ainda me maravilhava.

Eu esperava ganhar a Mostra de Talentos de Seattle. Eu tinha visto os outros competidores e eu sabia que era melhor que eles. Não que fosse difícil ser melhor. Nenhum deles tinha a mínima noção de música.

O que eu não esperava, no entanto, era que uma produtora de Los Angeles estivesse olhando e tivesse tido paciência suficiente para esperar até o último momento e ir falar comigo e me oferecer um contrato.

Suspirei e sorri idiotamente ao pensar em como meu coração tinha acelerado com minha primeira visão de Bella.

* * *

_Meta: 533 reviews_

_Oh Edward... *suspira* Então, será que foi amor à primeira vista? O que me dizem? _

_Comentem e eu volto com mais. :)_


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**58**

**EPOV**

Ela era simplesmente linda. Eu nunca tinha visto mulher mais linda na minha vida.

Ela era natural, com seu longo cabelo castanho caindo em pequenas ondas e seus olhos grandes e brilhantes de cor de chocolate. Sua pele extremamente branca parecia porcelana, e o pequeno rubor que tomava conta do seu rosto às vezes era incrivelmente encantador.

Minha mãe dizia que eu estava apaixonado. Eu não achava que era isso. Mas estava muito perto.

Lembrando da minha mãe, levantei e fui até a cômoda, pegando meu celular e discando o número dela.

"_Oi meu amor!_" ela respondeu alegremente.

Eu ri. Só minha mãe para ser animada desse jeito tão cedo.

"Oi mamãe." eu disse. "Bom dia."

"_Bom dia, querido. Como estão as coisas em Hollywood?_"

Eu ri com ela. "Estão ótimas, mãe. Eu vou gravar mais algumas músicas hoje, e à tarde tenho um encontro com um estilista."

"_Uau, meu bebê vai ser vestido por profissionais!_"

Eu ri com sua declaração. "Algo assim, mãe. E como estão as coisas aí?"

Minha mãe prosseguiu com um pequeno monólogo enquanto dizia como estava trabalhando o dia inteiro e tirando a noite de folga para sentir saudades de mim. Meu coração apertava ao lembrar que ela estava lá sozinha, e eu prometi que assim que as coisas se estabilizassem, ela poderia vir para L.A. morar comigo. Ela não ligava de ficar sozinha, mas eu ficava preocupado com ela e queria ela perto de mim.

* * *

_Meta: 545 reviews_

_Edward e Elizabeth são amor, só digo isso. Mais pra frente na fic vocês vão saber mais sobre a família dele e tudo mais. :)_

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**59**

**EPOV**

Finalmente, minha mãe e eu desligamos por volta das sete e meia da manhã. Eu entrei no banheiro do meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido. Olhei meu reflexo e decidi que hoje, sem falta, eu precisava comprar um barbeador. O meu já estava na hora de aposentar. Eu tinha me cortado da última vez e não queria isso de novo.

Deixei a barba, e escovei os dentes, indo para a cômoda e escolhendo jeans e camiseta, como sempre. Fui até a cozinha e comi meu café da manhã. Cereal e suco de laranja. Era o suficiente. Voltei para o quarto, calcei meus tênis e peguei minha carteira e chaves, saindo do apartamento.

Qual minha surpresa quando eu encontro Bella no elevador.

"Bella!"

Ela virou e abriu um sorriso enorme ao me ver. Meu coração disparou.

"Bom dia, vizinho." ela riu.

Eu ri com ela. "Bom dia."

Entramos no elevador juntos.

"Pronto para gravar mais?"

"Sim." eu disse. "Hoje é um dia cheio, na verdade."

Ela riu. "É só o começo, Edward. Você acostuma."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu sei que sim. Não estou reclamando."

Ela me deu carona até o estúdio, o que eu achei ótimo. Não era tão ruim ir de casa para o estúdio de ônibus, mas eu preferia muito mais ir com Bella. Claro que isso tinha tudo a ver com ela, e não com o tipo de transporte.

* * *

_Meta: 558 reviews  
_

_Por enquanto, vocês vão ver um pouco da rotina do Edward. Depois voltamos ao POV Bella e vocês vão saber a reação do James e tudo mais. Vou fazer os POVs alternados, ok? :)_

_Comentem e eu volto! :D_


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**60**

**EPOV**

O dia passou rápido, e ao meio-dia, eu terminei de gravar mais três músicas que tínhamos programado para hoje.

Eu estava radiante. O pessoal do estúdio estava amando minhas composições, e eles pareciam tão felizes comigo.

E Bella... Ela era meu anjo pessoal. Era a única explicação. Eu achava que cantava bem antes dela aparecer na minha vida. E desde que ela tinha aparecido, ela só me ajudava. Suas dicas profissionais sempre acrescentavam algo, e eu simplesmente sabia agora que com Bella do meu lado, eu iria longe nesse ramo. Não que eu tivesse conhecido muitos produtores musicais na minha vida, mas Bella... Ela era a melhor.

Emmett me pegou para almoçar pouco depois do meio-dia. Fomos até um restaurante na esquina do estúdio e nos sentamos.

"Onde está Rose?" perguntei.

"Organizando sua agenda." ele riu. "Vou te contar, Edward, Rose e eu estamos muito empolgados com tudo isso. Já estamos até vendo seu futuro brilhante."

Eu corei. "Obrigado, Emm."

Emmett e Rosalie eram os melhores. Sua química era óbvia, e os dois trabalhavam tão bem. Eu me sentia mais do que seguro em suas mãos capazes. Emmett explicava todos os detalhes técnicos que eu não conhecia passo a passo, para que não houvesse dúvidas. Rosalie era implacável, mas eu sabia que tudo que ela queria que eu fizesse seria para o bem da minha carreira. Eu simplesmente adorava ela.

* * *

_Postando antes da meta, porque to levando em consideração que nem todo mundo tá com tempo de ler esse fim de ano. MAS, o próximo só vem quando atingirem a meta.  
_

_Meta: 565 reviews  
_

_Edward nas nuvens ME deixa nas nuvens, sou a única? HAHAHAHA _

_Comentem e eu volto!_


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**61**

**EPOV**

O almoço correu bem e logo depois nos encontramos com Rosalie na casa dela. Ela estava gritando com alguém no telefone quando chegamos, o que eu tinha logo descoberto que não era raro.

"Eu não quero saber, apenas o coloque aí!" ela disse exasperada. Ela me deu um sorriso e um aceno quando me vi, e eu retribuí. Logo ela voltou a falar. "Ótimo. Me mande um email com os detalhes."

Então ela desligou e suspirou. "Edward, é bom você lembrar de mim quando ganhar seu primeiro Emmy." ela disse, me fazendo rir. "É sério! Esses idiotas detestam colocar gente nova em seus shows, eu estou mexendo pauzinhos o tempo todo."

"E eu não posso agradecer o suficiente, Rose." eu disse sorrindo para ela. "_Se_ eu ganhar um Emmy um dia, vou me lembrar de você, é uma promessa."

Rosalie e Emmett riram.

"Edward, comigo como sua publicitária e Isabella Swan como sua produtora, eu não duvido que você ganhe um Emmy. A única dúvida é quando." ela riu.

"Ei, e eu não tenho nenhum crédito?" disse Emmett.

Eu ri. "Claro, Emm. Você também."

Ele resmungou algo, nos fazendo rir. Então Rosalie voltou ao modo negócios.

"Ok, Edward, você lembra o que vamos fazer hoje?"

Eu ri. "Vamos trabalhar na minha aparência."

"Isso." ela olhou o relógio. "Vamos, senão chegaremos atrasados."

* * *

_Wow, vocês me surpreenderam passando e muito da meta, então como um presentinho, esse capítulo não tem meta. Mais tarde eu volto com mais. Mas comentem!_


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**62**

**EPOV**

Às duas horas, estávamos sentados em poltronas muito confortáveis num estúdio de moda que parecia famoso. Fotos de famosos e anônimos eram penduradas ao redor de todo o lugar e eu me vi subitamente nervoso.

Eu não tinha problemas com minha aparência, mas sabe Deus o que a tal estilista iria pensar. E eu sabia que precisaria fazer algumas coisas como me pedissem agora. Tudo pelo bem do meu início de carreira.

Pouco tempo se passou até que a secretária que nos atendeu nos pedisse para entrar no escritório. Entramos, e fomos recebidos por uma baixinha que também gritava no telefone.

"Eu quero essa peça na minha mesa até as cinco da tarde de HOJE ou você está demitido, Pablo!" ela gritou e bateu o telefone na mesa, esfregando as têmporas.

"Dia difícil?" perguntou Rosalie.

A mulher ergueu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-la. "Você pode dizer isso. Oi, Rose."

Rosalie foi até ela e a abraçou. "Oi Alice."

Alice se soltou dela e Emmett lhe deu um abraço de urso, levantando-a do chão. Eu ri ao ver a interação deles. Parecia que eles se conheciam há muito tempo.

Então os três olharam para mim e eu me tornei bem auto-consciente.

"Edward, esta é minha melhor amiga, Alice Brandon." disse Rosalie. "Alice, este é Edward Masen."

Eu acenei para ela e ela riu.

"Ora, mas se não é um pedaço de mau caminho!"

* * *

_Alice apareceu! E é claro que eu tinha que colocá-la como estilista/fashion designer do Edward kkkkkkkk Hihihi_

_Então, mandem reviews e eu volto mais tarde. :)  
_


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**63**

**EPOV**

Logo eu descobri que Alice era uma mulher bem parecida com Rosalie. Forte e decidida, e com um ótimo gosto para moda, ao que parecia. Não que eu entendesse muito disso.

Ela me sentou numa cadeira em frente a uma penteadeira com espelho que tinha do outro lado do escritório. Ela analisou tudo que podia em silêncio antes de falar.

"Ora, ora. Podemos fazer algumas mudanças, mas ele não precisa de muito. Quer dizer, olhe esse rosto!" ela disse, gesticulando.

Eu ri, um pouco envergonhado. Eu sabia que era bonito, mas ouvir isso de profissionais era outra história.

"E olhe essa cor de cabelo! Eu geralmente não gosto de ruivos, mas esse tom de cobre é..."

"Combina com ele." disse Rosalie, que estava ao lado de Alice atrás de mim. Emmett estava sentado do outro lado da sala, mexendo em seu celular, me deixando sozinho para aguentar as mulheres.

"Exato." Alice disse. Eu sorri para ela pelo espelho. "Eu acho que podemos apenas mudar o corte de cabelo. Deixá-lo mais curto."

Eu franzi. Meu cabelo não era muito longo, mas era o suficiente para às vezes eu ter mechas caindo no olho.

"O que você acha Edward?" perguntou Alice.

Eu dei de ombros. "Por mim tudo bem."

Alice sorriu. Ela discutiu alguns outros detalhes com Rosalie, como o tipo de roupa que eu deveria usar e outras coisas que eu não estava interessado. Aparentemente, eu não mudaria muito, e estava grato por isso.

* * *

_Meta: 590 reviews  
_

_Edward não vai mudar muito, mas ainda assim fará Bella babar. HAHAHA_

_Próximo cap é POV Bella, então comentem e eu volto. :)  
_


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**64**

**BPOV  
**

Quando Edward foi embora ao meio-dia para um almoço com Emmett, eu puxei James pelo colarinho até minha sala.

"Ai, ai, ai!" ele reclamou. "Bella!"

"O que você fez foi muito feio, Sr. Miller!" eu reclamei. "Mandando Edward morar no meu prédio!"

Ele fez uma cara ofendida que eu sabia que era puro teatro. Mãozinha no peito e tudo.

"Eu não _obriguei_ ele a morar no seu prédio. Eu apenas _mencionei_ que era um bom prédio e tinha uma boa _vizinhança_."

Seu sorriso cretino ao falar 'boa vizinhança' me disse tudo. Ele tinha planejado isso.

"Sério, James, por quê? Eu não entendo."

Ele revirou os olhos. "Ora, Bellinha, alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa aqui. Se vocês dois não notam a óbvia atração entre vocês, eu pensei em dar um empurrãozinho. Quem sabe com ele morando no seu prédio as coisas melhoram?"

Se ele apenas soubesse...

"Ele é meu vizinho, na verdade."

James bateu palmas, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Fabuloso! Melhor ainda!"

Eu ri e me rendi. "Você podia ao menos ter me avisado."

"Mas eu não sabia que ele tinha se mudado para o seu prédio! Ele me disse que tinha visto vários."

"Tudo bem." eu cedi. Então decidi jogar logo a bomba que eu sabia que ele estava ansioso para ouvir. "Ele me chamou para sair ontem."

O grito de alegria de James provavelmente foi ouvido por dois quarteirões.

* * *

_Meta: 610 reviews_

_Bella está de volta na narração e... O que vocês acharam da reação do James? kkkkk  
_

_Comentem e eu volto com mais. :)  
_


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**65**

Depois que eu enchi James com detalhes da minha noite de jantar, filmes e conversa com Edward, enquanto comíamos nosso almoço na mesa do meu escritório, ele finalmente saiu para revisar alguns papeis. Eu fui deixada para analisar áudios.

Fui até o estúdio onde Leah me esperava com algumas faixas já mixadas das músicas de Edward.

"Bella, eu tenho aqui dez músicas gravadas. Algumas ainda precisam de ajustes, mas coisa pequena. Eu ainda não acredito que Edward já gravou tanto em só duas semanas." ela disse, rindo.

"Nem eu." eu ri com ela. "Ele é bom. Ele provavelmente vai gravar mais quatro ou cinco e então começaremos a trabalhar com a divulgação."

"Uhum." ela disse. "Então, está na hora de escolhermos algumas para o EP, certo?"

"Isso. Me mostre o que temos. Uma por uma."

Leah começou a executar as faixas enquanto eu ouvia atentamente, tentando decidir quais seriam boas para o EP e quais seriam melhores se deixássemos para o CD.

Foi um trabalho difícil, mas logo eu tinha minhas escolhidas. Discutimos um pouco em decidir qual seria o título e como seria a capa e tudo mais, mas logo chegamos a um consenso.

Com tudo escolhido, Leah ficou encarregada de mixar e fazer os arranjos que eu pedi nas músicas escolhidas para o EP, e então mandar para produção. Eu já tinha combinado com James uma tiragem de mil cópias. Nunca fazíamos mais do que isso para o primeiro CD de um artista novo, então era razoável.

* * *

_Meta: 625 reviews_

_O que vocês acham que Edward vai achar da surpresa do EP? Comentem!  
_

_Este muito provavelmente é o último capítulo do ano, porque eu vou passar o dia de amanhã cozinhando e me arrumando e enfim. Aproveito e deixo meu "feliz ano novo" para todos vocês, e nos vemos logo! :)  
_

_Uma ótima virada de ano para todas, e até!  
_


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**66**

**BPOV  
**

Mais tarde naquele dia, eu tinha acabado de entrar no elevador, quando ele parou no térreo. Eu fiquei instantaneamente feliz quando vi quem entrava.

"Oi Edward." eu disse.

"Oi Bella. Chegou agora?"

"Sim. Como foi com Alice?" perguntei, porque eu não estava vendo nada de diferente nele.

Ele riu. "Ela é ótima. Eu provei algumas roupas e ela finalmente decidiu meu 'estilo'." ele riu de novo. "Amanhã eu vou voltar lá."

"Sério? Ela vai mudar alguma coisa?"

Por algum motivo, eu queria que Alice deixasse Edward exatamente como ele era. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu devagar.

"Não muito." ele disse. "Ainda estarei reconhecível."

Eu ri com ele, mais aliviada.

Fomos até nosso andar em silêncio, o que foi um pouco ruim, porque de repente eu queria muito dizer a ele sobre o EP. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Era uma surpresa, afinal.

"Então..." ele começou quando nós saímos do elevador. "Eu acho que já sei onde levar você."

Eu mordi o lábio e esperei, meu coração aumentando o ritmo. Ele suspirou e sorriu para mim.

"O que você acha do _Golden Star_?"

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos arregalavam.

"_Golden Star?_ Sério, Edward? No primeiro encontro?"

Ele piscou confuso. "Qual o problema com ele?"

"Ah, nenhum, mas... Não é muito chique para um primeiro encontro?" eu perguntei. Eu estava impressionada que ele quisesse me levar num restaurante cinco estrelas tão cedo.

Edward sorriu para mim enquanto respondia. "Eu só quero o melhor para a minha garota."

* * *

_Meta: 640 reviews_

_E com essa fala do Edward, eu deixo vocês com crise de purpurina hahahahaha Ah, Edward s2 *suspira*  
_

_Feliz Ano Novo! Que 2013 seja um ótimo ano pra todas!  
_

_Comentem e eu volto! :D  
_


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**67**

**BPOV**

Eu ri, desconcertada com sua resposta.

"Eu sou sua garota?" perguntei.

E por que meu estômago parecia tomado de borboletas e meu coração estava na minha garganta por causa dessa frase?

Edward corou um pouco, mas não hesitou quando respondeu.

"Ainda não, mas eu gostaria muito que fosse."

Eu corei também, e olhei para a minha porta.

"_Golden Star_ está ótimo." eu disse.

Eu vi seu sorriso com o canto do meu olho e então o encarei. Ele parecia feliz. E só de vê-lo desse jeito, eu ficava feliz também.

"Ótimo. Sexta às oito horas?" ele perguntou.

"Claro."

"Legal." ele sorriu, parecendo muito animado com isso. Eu ri com ele.

"Até amanhã, Edward."

"Até amanhã, Bella."

E então ele se aproximou e me deu um suave beijo na bochecha. Meu coração bateu mais rápido, o que não ajudava em nada no meu processo para me acalmar e agir normalmente.

Edward foi embora sem mais uma palavra, e eu entrei no meu apartamento me sentindo uma adolescente que tinha acabado de descobrir que sua paixão secreta também gostava dela. Eu precisava me controlar e agir como a mulher de 26 anos que eu era, mas era só pensar nos olhos verdes ou cabelo despenteado de Edward que eu perdia o rumo.

O que ele estava fazendo comigo?

* * *

_Meta: 660 reviews._

_Oh Edward, deslumbrando a pobre Bella desse jeito! Menino mau! hahahaha  
_

_Comentem e eu volto. :)  
_


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.**  
**

* * *

**68**

**BPOV**

Edward não foi ao estúdio nos próximos três dias. No primeiro, eu fiquei confusa, até Jane me contar que Emmett ligou, adiando as próximas gravações para a semana que vem. Quando eu liguei para Emmett e perguntei o porquê, ele apenas disse que eram ordens de Rosalie, o que me fez rir.

Eu também não encontrei Edward no prédio, e eu estava cada vez mais impaciente e com saudades. Era ridículo, mas ainda assim eu estava.

Sexta-feira chegou, e com ela meu nervosismo de sair com Edward.

James colocou algum juízo na minha cabeça antes que eu deixasse o estúdio às seis horas.

"Então, ele é mais novo do que você." ele dizia. "Grande coisa. Edward tem uma alma velha, você viu aquele garoto? Ele pode ter apenas 21 anos, mas ele é mais maduro do que certas pessoas por aqui."

"Mas Jamie..."

"Mas nada. Vá pra casa, se vista para matar e aproveite seu encontro. E amanhã vá lá em casa para almoçar comigo e me contar todos os detalhes."

Eu ri e concordei.

"Tudo bem. Tchau, Jamie."

Cheguei em casa logo, então tomei banho, depilei as pernas, escovei o cabelo e o enrolei num coque, e coloquei um vestido azul escuro que Alice tinha me dado de presente de Natal no ano passado. Coloquei saltos e me maquiei, e bem às oito horas, a campainha tocou.

E eu quase caí para trás quando abri a porta.

* * *

_Meta: 672 reviews.  
_

_Hohoho, dia do encontro. Finalmente. _

_Comentem e eu posto mais. A velocidade dos posts só depende de vocês.  
_


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.**  
**

* * *

**69**

**BPOV**

Edward estava diferente. Ainda assim, parecia o mesmo.

Ele parecia ligeiramente mais alto, e eu percebi que era porque ele tinha a coluna ereta, e não um pouco curvada como antes. Ele era tímido, então era natural que se curvasse às vezes. Agora eu via a diferença com ele numa postura mais reta.

Ele usava uma calça de linho, uma blusa azul escura social e um terno preto por cima. O primeiro botão da blusa estava desabotoado e ele não usava gravata. Ele tinha uma barba por fazer, ralinha, que ia por todo seu maxilar e mandíbula. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, mas ainda tinha o aspecto desgrenhado que ficava perfeito nele.

Seus olhos verdes me escaneavam, e estavam ligeiramente mais escuros do que o habitual. Só então eu percebi que o estava encarando por tempo demais.

"Oi." cumprimentei.

Ele sorriu um sorriso torto que deixou meus joelhos fracos. _Oh deus_.

"Boa noite, Bella. Você está linda." ele disse, sua voz morna e suave.

Eu ri nervosamente, como uma maldita menininha.

"Você também." eu disse. "Alice já fez sua transformação, eu imagino."

Ele deu de ombros, assentindo.

"Não mudou muita coisa." Edward disse.

Eu concordei, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que Alice tinha feito um bom trabalho. Eu teria que agradecê-la depois.

* * *

_Meta: 685 reviews._

_Cabelo novo:_ _es(ponto)i(ponto)uol(ponto)com(ponto)br/album/horah_cabelos_f_018(ponto)jpg_

_Cabelo antigo: www(ponto)pilulapop(ponto)com(ponto)br/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/robert_pattinson(ponto)jpg_

_Hihihihi, Edward está mais lindo que antes. Como Bella irá sobreviver? *risos*_

_Próximo cap é em EPOV, comentem e eu volto. :))  
_


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**70**

**EPOV**

Os últimos dois dias sem ver Bella tinham sido quase um martírio. Rosalie me levara até o estúdio pessoal de Alice, e a própria baixinha tinha cuidado do meu novo corte de cabelo e outras mudanças.

Segundo Alice, eu andava um pouco curvado e isso era ruim para minha imagem. Logo ela percebeu que eu não era exatamente confiante o suficiente, e então me deu alguns tapas verbais de como eu era bonito, talentoso, e como eu deveria confiar mais em mim mesmo. De alguma forma, funcionou, e agora cá estava eu, andando reto, confiando apenas um pouco mais em mim.

Alice também fez questão de mudar todo o meu guarda-roupa. Ela me rebocou até meu próprio apartamento, e depois de ficar chocada por eu ter poucos móveis, ela remexeu na minha cômoda até ver todas as minhas roupas. Então ela jogou todas fora e me levou para fazer compras.

Ela só me deixou manter um suéter azul marinho que minha mãe tinha tricotado para mim um par de anos atrás. Ela comprou quase quatro mil dólares em roupas, sapatos... tudo que eu podia querer e mais. Ela estava sendo um anjo fashion na minha vida. Palavras dela, não minhas.

Então eu finalmente tinha passado por todo o processo e estava aqui, na porta de Bella, arrumado depois de Emmett me avisar que o _Golden Star_ pedia trajes formais. E eu estava completamente sem fôlego ao vê-la de novo. Ela estava deslumbrante em seu vestido azul. E, ao que parecia, ela tinha gostado do meu novo-quase-nada-mudado visual.

* * *

_Meta: 706 reviews._

_Então isso que aconteceu com Edward nos dias que ele não viu a Bella. Agora, comentem e eu volto com o começo da noite deles, hihihi  
_

_Pediram para eu colocar os links do capítulo anterior no meu twitter, então quem não conseguiu ver, é só olhar no meu perfil do twitter. É (arroba)kessy_rods. :)  
_


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**71**

**EPOV**

"Podemos ir?" perguntei.

"Sim, claro. Deixe-me apenas pegar minha bolsa." ela disse, e saiu para dentro do apartamento.

Eu esperei do lado de fora, subitamente me batendo mentalmente quando lembrei que devia ter comprado flores.

Meu novo celular vibrou no meu bolso. Cortesia de Rosalie e Emmett. Eles estavam me mimando demais, eu não tinha nem lançado um CD ainda. Peguei o celular do bolso e abri a nova mensagem.

_De: Rosalie Hale_

_Não esqueça de comprar flores!_

Revirei os olhos. Claro que Rosalie só me mandaria a mensagem agora. Cliquei em responder e digitei uma mensagem rápida.

_Tarde demais. _

Bella apareceu e eu sorri para ela enquanto ela trancava a porta. O celular vibrou de novo, e eu franzi, olhando a mensagem.

_De: Rosalie Hale_

_Então é bom você compensar durante o jantar, rapazinho. Me ligue quando chegar em casa. Xoxo_

Revirei os olhos novamente e guardei o celular no bolso sem responder.

"Quem era?" perguntou Bella.

"Rosalie." dei de ombros.

Ela sorriu em entendimento. "Ela está te dando um tempo difícil?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Um pouco, sim."

"Bom, seja o que for, saiba que ela tem a melhor das intenções."

Sorri mais largamente. "Eu sei."

* * *

_Meta: 718 reviews._

_Rosalie e Emmett sabem que o Edward tem uma queda pela Bella? Sim, eles sabem. Hahaha  
_

_Comentem e eu volto.  
_


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**72**

**EPOV**

A viagem no elevador até o térreo foi rápida, e então eu peguei as chaves do carro no meu bolso. Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Você comprou um carro?"

"Hm, na verdade não." eu admiti. "Emmett me emprestou o dele."

Seus olhos clarearam em compreensão e eu a guiei com a minha mão na base de suas costas até o lado de fora do prédio, onde o carro estava estacionado.

Abri a porta do carona para ela, e ela me deu um sorriso lindo ao entrar e afivelar o cinto. Eu precisava mais do que nunca me lembrar das lições de autoconfiança de Alice agora. Eu não podia parecer um garoto bobo de 21 anos que não sabia como levar uma garota em um encontro.

Eu gostava muito de Bella. Eu poderia verdadeiramente amá-la um dia. Seria muito fácil. Eu não podia estragar tudo deixando nossa diferença de idade (ou minha timidez) atrapalhar.

Eu dei a volta até o banco do motorista e me sentei, ligando o GPS com o endereço do restaurante pré-programado. Eu realmente precisava agradecer a Emmett por isso depois.

"Com fome?" perguntei a Bella, logo que dei partida no carro e saí do prédio.

"Um pouco." ela admitiu, suas bochechas ganhando cor.

Eu me permiti acariciar uma bochecha, e ela me olhou com olhos suaves.

"É melhor você prestar atenção à estrada." ela sussurrou levemente.

Eu assenti e voltei meu olhar para a frente.

* * *

_Meta: 730 reviews._

_Eu sei que tá demorando, mas eu juro que quando esses dois se beijarem vai valer a pena a espera. *risos*  
_

_Comentem!  
_

_P.S.: Eu vou viajar amanhã, mas eu ACHO que vou poder postar, mas não sei que horas. Prometo que assim que puder eu volto com posts, e se vocês forem legais e comentarem bastante, eu posso postar dois de uma vez. O que me dizem? Me surpreendam nas reviews e eu faço isso! Bjs!  
_


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**73**

**EPOV**

Chegamos ao _Golden Star_ pouco mais de quinze minutos depois, e eu dei as chaves do carro ao manobrista para estacionar. Dei a volta e segurei os ombros de Bella enquanto nos encaminhávamos para dentro do restaurante extremamente sofisticado.

O gerente nos recebeu na entrada, e após conferir nossas reservas, nos levou até uma mesa para duas pessoas no canto do salão. A mesa era num local aconchegante e um pouco afastado, privado o bastante.

Eu puxei a cadeira para Bella, e depois me sentei à sua frente. O gerente nos deixou com nossos cardápios.

"Uau. Eu nunca vim ao _Golden Star_ antes. Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Esse lugar é caro." perguntou Bella.

Eu ri de leve. "Claro, Bella. Eu já disse que quero o melhor."

Ela riu enquanto suas bochechas coravam e então encarou o cardápio. Eu dei uma breve olhada antes de me decidir. Bella baixou seu cardápio no mesmo momento que o garçom apareceu.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e quando o garçom se foi, eu me vi subitamente desesperado para falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê.

"Então, me conte como foram esses dias. Senti sua falta lá pelo estúdio e pelo prédio." Bella pediu.

Eu sorri para ela.

Ela tinha sentido minha falta.

* * *

_Meta: 745 reviews_

_Ow Edward, claro que ela sentiu sua falta *aperta as bochechas*  
_

_Comentem que no próximo capítulo tem uma surpresinha que acho que vocês vão gostar hihihihihihi_

_:D_


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.**  
**

* * *

**74**

**EPOV**

Aos poucos eu contei a Bella como tinham sido os últimos dois dias, enquanto ela ouvia animada. Depois nossos pratos chegaram, e embarcamos numa conversa agradável sobre nossos gostos e desgostos. Eu estava feliz que tínhamos assunto além do trabalho para conversar.

O jantar foi ótimo, regado de conversas, risadas, e o lindo corar de Bella. Eu estava feliz que as Lições de Autoestima da Alice estivessem funcionando, e eu pensei bobamente que minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa ao me ver tão despreocupado e descontraído.

Eu não me preocupei com os números da conta do jantar. Eu tinha falado sério quando dissera a Bella que queria o melhor. E ela merecia o melhor. Paguei com meu novo cartão de crédito, agradecendo mentalmente que agora eu tinha um emprego que me pagava bem o suficiente para eu aproveitar esse luxo.

Saímos do restaurante por volta das nove e meia, mas eu não queria terminar a noite ainda. Fomos até um parque no centro da cidade que Bella indicou. Jogamos mais conversa fora e andamos de mãos dadas pelo parque quase vazio, até que eu finalmente tomei coragem.

"Bella?" chamei.

"Sim?" ela virou-se para mim com um lindo sorriso e olhos brilhantes. E então, eu não aguentei mais.

Sem mais uma palavra, eu a puxei para mim pela cintura e juntei nossos lábios num beijo sôfrego e ansioso.

* * *

_Meta: 760 reviews  
_

_YAAY *balança os pompons* Mais do tão esperado beijo e a reação da Bella no próximo capítulo. _

_Comentem e eu volto!  
_


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**75**

**EPOV**

Bella colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço quase imediatamente. Eu gemi e tomei isso como um incentivo, apertando meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a puxando mais para mim.

Nossos lábios pareciam já se conhecer, puxando e mordiscando com vontade. Os lábios de Bella eram macios e suaves nos meus, e eu tinha certeza que aquele era o lugar onde eu deveria estar.

Bella passou os dedos entre os fios do meu cabelo e eu gemi com a sensação de seus dedos no meu coro cabeludo. Eu tirei uma mão da sua cintura e coloquei na sua nuca, inclinando sua cabeça para que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Nossas línguas se enroscaram e eu sinceramente não sabia mais onde eu terminava e onde Bella começava. Parecíamos duas metades de um todo.

Quando nossos pulmões queimavam por ar, nos afastamos relutantemente, e quando nossos lábios se separaram, ambos estávamos ofegantes. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e vi que Bella mantinha seus olhos fechados. Eu acariciei sua bochecha.

"Bella, abra os olhos." eu pedi, minha voz rouca.

Ela lentamente os abriu, e aquelas orbes de chocolate me encaravam com pura alegria e emoção. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais ao ver seus olhos brilhantes daquele jeito.

"Eu não sabia que eu queria tanto isso." ela sussurrou.

Eu sorri largamente. "Acho que eu não era o único sentindo a tensão, então."

Ela riu de leve, fazendo meu coração flutuar. Então me puxou de volta para ela enquanto sussurrava. "Com certeza não..."

* * *

_Meta: 780 reviews_

_Awwwwwwn esses dois! Finalmente saiu o beijo. O que acharam? Próximo é POV Bella de novo, então vocês vão saber o que ela tá pensando disso. hehe_

_Perdão pela demora, eu fui buscar minha mãe no aeroporto e depois ficamos conversando e tal. Enfim._

_Comentem e eu volto!_


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**76**

**BPOV**

Beijar Edward não foi como nada que eu já tinha experimentado. Era doce, suave, apaixonado e apressado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha simplesmente ficado nas nuvens, fora de órbita. E eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito antes.

Quando nos separamos, vários e vários minutos depois, andamos de mãos dadas até os balanços que as crianças costumavam brincar pela manhã. Eu me sentei em um e Edward foi para atrás de mim, empurrando o balanço levemente. Eu ri.

"O quê?" ele perguntou enquanto me balançava, sua voz também com um tom de riso.

"Eu nunca me senti desse jeito antes." admiti.

"Que jeito?"

Eu me segurei mais nas cordas do balanço enquanto ele balançava levemente.

"Meio aérea. Fora de órbita. Como se eu estivesse numa bolha." eu dei de ombros. "Eu só... estou feliz."

O balanço parou e Edward deu a volta e se ajoelhou na minha frente, pegando minhas mãos nas suas enquanto me encarava.

"Eu que te deixo assim?" ele perguntou, parecendo cético e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado.

Eu sorri enquanto assentia, tirando uma de minhas mãos das suas para acariciar seu rosto e mexer no seu cabelo, o que eu tinha descoberto que era muito bom.

"Bom saber." Edward sorriu, se inclinando para me dar outro beijo. Antes que ele fizesse isso, porém, ele se afastou e sorriu. "Você também me deixa assim, a propósito. _Muito_ feliz."

Eu sorri, e quando ele voltou a me beijar, tudo que eu queria era que essa noite durasse para sempre.

* * *

_Meta: 793 reviews._

_Awwwwn esses dois! Tudo flores. Eu prometo que essa fic não vai ter angústia ou dramalhão, mas um pequeno drama está por vir. E muitos de vocês já deram palpites sobre isso, inclusive. Eu apenas prometo que as coisas vão ficar bem no final, ok? :)_

_Comentem e eu volto com mais. :)_


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**77**

**BPOV**

"E então ele me disse que eu também o fazia muito feliz." eu terminei minha narrativa com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

O encontro tinha sido o melhor da minha vida. Mesmo que só tivessem acontecido beijos, abraços e aquelas poucas confissões no balanço do parque, eu me sentia perdidamente apaixonada. Sim, eu estava apaixonada por Edward. E ao que parecia, ele também estava apaixonado por mim.

James me acordara às oito da manhã com um telefonema muito animado querendo saber sobre meu encontro. Eu prometi que o encontraria para almoçar e então conversaríamos.

Então, aqui estava eu, pouco depois de termos comido nossa sobremesa, espalhados no sofá da sala de TV de James. Ele parecia que ia pular e gritar como uma menininha a qualquer momento.

"AAHH!" ele gritou quando eu terminei, numa voz aguda demais. Eu sabia que era só questão de tempo.

"James!" eu ri dele.

"Vocês doois!" ele arrulhou. "Estão namorando?"

"Sim." eu ri. "Ele me pediu logo antes de me deixar em casa."

"AAAHHHH!" E então ele levantou e saiu pulando pela casa, me dando uma crise de risos histérica.

Às vezes ele era _tãão gay_.

"TEMOS QUE SAIR JUNTOS!" Ele anunciou.

"O quê?" perguntei, voltando à mim depois de tanto rir.

"Eu, você, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. Temos que sair todos!" ele disse.

"Você vai segurar vela?"

James rolou os olhos. "Claro que não, querida. Vamos à boate e eu vou arrumar companhia. Não se preocupe."

Então ele deu uma piscadinha sexy que me deixou rindo novamente.

* * *

_Meta: 815 reviews_

_Vocês são uns amores, passamos das 800 reviews! Nhaaawww *abraça todas as leitoras*_

_Vou dar uma saída agora à tarde, mas comentem e assim que eu voltar eu posto mais. :D_

_O que acharam da reação do James? Eu ri imaginando kkkkkkkk Ai, ai... kk_

_Comentem!_


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**78**

**BPOV**

A notícia do nosso namoro espalhou como uma epidemia. Eu recebi telefonemas histéricos de Rosalie e Alice ainda no sábado, depois de voltar da casa de James. Aparentemente, Rosalie e Alice tinham ajudado Edward a escolher o restaurante, e por isso, quiseram detalhes da noite.

Na segunda-feira, quando Edward apareceu para gravar, o burburinho foi tanto que quase não nos deixaram a sós no estúdio de gravação. James veio com uma ideia doida de que _deveríamos_ ficar sozinhos para dar amassos no estúdio, o que obviamente fez tanto eu como Edward corarmos.

Uma semana foi o tempo que levou para que eles nos deixassem em paz. Edward parecia muito feliz de estar comigo. Nós mantínhamos o nível profissional que tinha nos aproximado, mas quando não estávamos na gravadora, éramos o típico casal apaixonado.

Ele me mandava flores, me ligava só para ouvir minha voz, para dar bom dia ou boa noite... Eu estava nas nuvens.

Eu não podia evitar a comparação, também. Sempre que eu estava com Edward, eu me lembrava que Jacob nunca me fizera suspirar daquele jeito, meu coração não palpitava daquele jeito... Era tudo diferente. Com Edward, era tudo melhor.

Eu me sentia uma menininha de 16 anos, o que era absurdo, porque Edward já era maior de idade. Até então, nossa diferença de idade não tinha sido um problema, e eu tentava esquecê-la na maioria das vezes para não me preocupar demais com o que não tinha importância.

O importante, como dizia James, era que éramos felizes juntos.

* * *

_Meta: 835 reviews._

_Perguntaram se a diferença de idade vai ser um problema. Não. Tanya será? Sim. Só falarei isso. *fecha a boca*_

_Perguntaram também quantos capítulos vai ter a fic... Isso eu já não sei kkkk Eu tenho algumas muitas coisas pra escrever nela ainda, e como é drabble... Bem, não faço ideia. Mas vocês ainda terão um bocadinho desses dois, fiquem tranquilos. :) [Perguntaram isso faz tempo, mas eu só lembrei de responder agora. Sorry! :x]_

_Enfim, comentem e eu volto! :D_


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**79**

**BPOV**

Um mês passou voando, e quando eu percebi, o EP de Edward estava pronto. Eu fiquei tão feliz que liguei para ele imediatamente, ao invés de esperar que ele chegasse aqui.

"_Oi, linda._" ele respondeu, no terceiro toque.

"Já está vindo?" perguntei empolgada, enquanto James balançava a cabeça e sussurrava 'apaixonadinha' do meu lado.

"_Já estou bem perto, na verdade. Por quê?"_

"Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você." eu cantarolei.

"_Eu adoro surpresas._"

"Eu sei. Venha logo."

"_Já cheguei"_ ele riu. "_Estou subindo_."

"Ok!"

Sem mais uma palavra, eu desliguei o telefone e fiquei batendo a perna, esperando.

James riu da minha cara, e num ato completamente maduro, eu mostrei minha língua para ele.

"Eu não sei por que você está tão animada sobre isso." ele riu. "Você nunca ficou desse jeito antes."

"Você sabe que é diferente com Edward." eu suspirei.

"Aham," ele riu. "claro que é."

Eu o ignorei, e logo a cabeleira ruiva que eu amava surgiu saindo do elevador. Eu perdi um pouco o fôlego ao vê-lo, como sempre acontecia depois da intervenção da Alice. Edward andou até nós com um sorriso no rosto, completamente alheio ao fato de que as outras mulheres no andar pararam para observá-lo.

Eu tinha tanta sorte.

* * *

_Meta: 850 reviews_

_Sim, Bella, você é uma puta de uma sortuda! Unf. _

_Comentem e eu volto! :D _


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**80**

**BPOV**

"Olá." ele disse quando chegou perto o suficiente, me dando um selinho rápido como de costume.

"Oi." eu sorri.

Ouvimos um pigarro.

"Oi pra você também, James." disse Edward, rindo.

"Ah, bom, pensei que não tinha me visto aqui." ele fungou, num falso tom de irritação. Nós o olhamos. "Acho que podemos mostrar a ele, Bella."

"Também acho." eu disse, sorrindo e olhando para Edward, que tinha os olhos brilhantes de empolgação.

"Vocês estão me deixando nervoso." Edward reclamou, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não há motivos para isso, meu bem," disse James. "você vai adorar."

Eu o arrastei pela mão até o meu escritório, onde Leah, Emmett e Rosalie nos esperavam. Edward pareceu em choque ao ver todos.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, um meio sorriso despontando nos lábios.

Eles não responderam. James fez um sinal para que eu tomasse as rédeas, e então, eu puxei uma cópia do EP que estava na minha mesa e o estendi para Edward. Ele o pegou e olhou por um segundo antes de arregalar os olhos e me olhar novamente.

"Surpresa!" eu ri, e os outros ecoaram minha fala. "Nós decidimos que queríamos algo para divulgação do seu trabalho antes de um CD, então reunimos seis das músicas que você já gravou e produzimos esse EP. Vai estar nas lojas e nas rádios a partir de amanhã." eu anunciei alegremente.

O sorriso largo que cresceu lentamente no seu rosto foi o suficiente para me dizer que ele tinha _amado_ nossa surpresa.

* * *

_Meta: 858 reviews_

_Postei antes da meta porque to entediada e vocês tão preguiçosos e... Ah, enfim. Sejam legais e passem da meta agora, tá? Ou nada de capítulo._

_Mais sobre a reação do Edward no próximo capítulo. _

_Comentem e eu volto!_


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**81**

**EPOV**

Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Eu estava quase explodindo de alegria. Não bastava que o último mês tenha sido um dos melhores da minha vida, Bella vinha com essa de EP? Eu poderia facilmente beijá-la sem sentido nesse exato momento.

"Você é a melhor produtora do mundo." eu disse a ela, alto o bastante para que os outros na sala ouvissem.

Ela riu. Eu a soltei, mas mantive uma mão na sua cintura, nem um pouco a fim de largá-la.

"A ideia foi da Bella," disse James. "e todos nós achamos que seria ótimo. Então, gostou?"

"Tá brincando? Eu amei!" eu disse alto, fazendo todos rirem um pouco. Eu finalmente soltei Bella e segurei o EP com as duas mãos. "Eu não esperava de jeito nenhum. Obrigado pela confiança, gente. Sério."

"Ora, pare com isso." disse Rosalie, rindo. "É nosso prazer. Você merece todo sucesso do mundo, Edward. E nós faremos o possível e o impossível para vê-lo subir na carreira."

"Ela está certa." disse Emmett.

Eu abracei todos eles então, agradecendo profusamente. O que eu podia fazer? Era a melhor coisa que já tinha me acontecido. Fora conhecer Bella, é claro.

Eu olhei para a capa do EP quando terminei de abraçá-los. A capa era um violão encostado num banquinho de praça, a visão da grama verdinha servindo como fundo da imagem. No rodapé, apenas o meu nome, escrito numa letra meio cursiva.

"Nós achamos melhor não entitulá-lo." disse Leah. "Só o seu nome. Simples e direto."

Eu assenti, e de repente eu estava louco para ouvir o primeiro fruto do meu trabalho.

* * *

_Meta: 872 reviews_

_Edward, seu lindo! Ele aos poucos está entrando no mundo da música. hehehe _

_Perguntaram em anônimo se eu não prefiro fics com capítulos mais longos e por que tenho meta de reviews... Eu gosto sim de fics com caps longos, mas essa fic é uma DRABBLE, e como eu expliquei no primeiro capítulo, drabbles têm capítulos CURTOS. Já a meta, é simplesmente porque é muito chato escrever, ver que tem um monte de gente lendo e poucos comentando. Por isso a meta. _

_Ah, e vocês tão doidinhos de medo da felicidade do nosso casalzinho acabar e também especulando o que a Tanya vai fazer. Só digo uma coisa: Fiquem calmos. Eu coloquei a Bella mais velha que o Edward nessa fic por uma razão. :) _

_Falei demais, LOL. Comentem e eu volto!_


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**82**

**EPOV**

"Quer ouvi-lo?" Bella perguntou.

"Você também lê mentes ou...?"

Ela riu da minha expressão, e então puxou o EP de mim e o colocou no som de sua sala. Os outros se despediram para outros afazeres, alegando que o motivo de estarem ali era apenas para verem a minha reação.

Eu quase comecei a agradecer de novo por deixarem eu e Bella a sós, porque Deus sabia como eu precisava dela nesse momento. A alegria que estava tomando conta de mim era quase enlouquecedora, além do amor e devoção que eu sentia por ela. Eu precisava dela, quase desesperadamente.

O som da minha voz ecoando nos alto-falantes foi um pouco desconcertante. Eu nunca tinha me ouvido cantar antes, e agora aqui estava eu, escutando _meu_ _EP_, produzido por uma gravadora profissional.

"Então?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu... Eu não sei nem o que dizer." admiti. "Eu nunca me ouvi cantar antes, essa é a primeira vez... E... Uau."

Ela riu alto. "_'Uau'_ define muito bem a sensação que eu tive quando te ouvi cantar pela primeira vez. Eu acho que vai ser a reação de muita gente, aliás."

Eu ri com ela, puxando-a para mim.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ser você. Por me ajudar tanto. Por ser tão boa para mim." As três palavrinhas estavam bem ali, querendo sair, mas por algum motivo, eu não pude pronunciá-las.

* * *

_Meta: 885 reviews_

_As palavrinhas mágicas já querem sair, awn. Mas não será agora. Em breve. Hihi :D_

_Comentem e eu volto!_

_P.S.: Querida Anônima, eu sei que você não perguntou por mal! Perdão se minha resposta fez parecer isso. ;) _


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**83**

**EPOV**

Logo depois de ouvirmos o EP, Bella deixou o estúdio comigo. Almoçamos por conta do estúdio num restaurante simples, mas elegante, próximo à gravadora. Eu ainda teimei em pagar a conta, mas Bella disse que era presente de James, não dela.

"Estou feliz que você tenha gostado do EP." disse Bella. "Desculpe termos feito isso sem sua permissão."

Eu ri. "Não se preocupe. Eu adorei." Então eu peguei sua mão e apertei. "Sério."

Ela sorriu. "Que bom."

"Minha mãe vai enlouquecer quando souber." eu ri.

"Ah, sim. Eu separei uma cópia para você mandar pra ela. Mas acho que esqueci no escritório... Me lembre de pegar."

"Certo. Obrigado de novo."

"Edward, você não precisa me agradecer." ela riu, ruborizando.

"Mas eu quero." eu disse.

Nosso almoço logo terminou e Bella dirigiu até nosso prédio logo depois. De alguma forma, a tensão sexual estava bem ali, grossa e palpável. Eu tinha me comportado e dado apenas alguns comportados beijos nela, mas eu me sentia pegando fogo.

Nós ainda não tínhamos passado para o estágio de 'sexo' do nosso relacionamento, Bella sempre parecia em dúvida quanto a isso. Eu tinha um caso de bolas azuis há quase tanto tempo quanto o nosso namoro.

Naquele dia, porém, quando entramos no elevador em direção ao nosso andar, Bella pareceu desistir de alguma resolução que tinha tomado e me empurrou para o fundo do elevador, me beijando sofregamente, com pressa. Eu gemi e retribuí seu beijo, e passamos para uma sessão de amassos muito excitante que me deixou duro.

Cegamente, saímos do elevador em direção ao meu apartamento, mas quando eu abri a porta, fomos vergonhosamente interrompidos.

"Ora, isso é constrangedor." disse uma voz conhecida. Bella congelou e minha cabeça disparou para cima.

"Mãe?!"

* * *

_Meta: 900 reviews._

_HAHAHA Tia Lizzie empata. Coitados. Ceninha constrangedora. Espero nunca ser pega numa dessa. KKK_

_Todas querendo o EP do Edward hein? Eu também quero D: Vou falar com a Bella e ver se ela nos dá cópias, ok? UISAHDIUHSADIUASH_

_Comentem e eu volto!_


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**84**

**EPOV**

Lá estava ela, com o cabelo bronze bem comportado numa trança, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa de algodão. Ela parecia feliz, mas muito cansada. Meu coração deu uma guinada de saudades, ao mesmo tempo que meu subconsciente dizia: _Merda! Pego no flagra pela própria mãe! E com uma ereção! Merda! Merda!_

"Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei, meio feliz e meio irritado.

Bella se desvencilhou dos meus braços rapidamente, ficando ao meu lado, corada como um tomate. Eu ajeitei minhas calças. Minha mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto. Ela sabia sobre Bella, é claro. Eu acho que ela só não esperava ver a cena que ela tinha acabado de ver.

"Ora, eu vim visitá-lo!" ela disse, ignorando o fato de que eu estava me agarrando com minha namorada apenas um minuto antes e vindo me abraçar. Isso cuidou da ereção. Era simplesmente _muito errado_ continuar com um membro duro abraçando sua _mãe_. Ugh.

"E-eu não sei o que dizer." eu disse. "Que bela surpresa. Parece que tem sido o dia das surpresas hoje."

Ela riu. "O que quer dizer?"

Eu estendi a mão para Bella, que rapidamente me deu o EP, e então eu o mostrei à minha mãe, e ela pulou (literalmente) de alegria, me dando outro abraço apertado enquanto eu ria de sua reação.

* * *

_Pobrezinho do Edward, todo pronto pra pegar a Bella de jeito e a mãe atrapalha! Tsktsk hahahahahaha Ai ai_

_Gente, eu tenho meio que uma má notícia pra vocês. Domingo (13/01) eu tenho a prova de um concurso pra fazer. E essa semana eu vou tirar pra fazer um super intensivo nos estudos, o que significa... Sem escrever. Eu ainda tenho capítulos dessa fic prontos, e eu não vou parar de postar nela completamente, mas os posts reduzirão a 1 capítulo por dia. Prometo que a partir de domingo, assim que eu voltar da prova, eu volto a postar normalmente, com meta e tudo mais. Até lá, as coisas vão ter que ser racionadas. Eu só estou fazendo isso porque é muito importante que eu passe nesse concurso e a minha vida profissional tem que vir primeiro. Posso contar com a compreensão de vocês?_

_Comentem e eu volto amanhã. Beijo, beijo._


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**85**

**BPOV**

Ser interrompida no meio de um amasso pela própria mãe de Edward quando eu finalmente tinha decidido dar um passo à frente com ele, tinha sido o epítome do constrangimento na minha vida.

Depois que a mãe dele pulou e o cumprimentou por causa do EP, todos fomos para a sala de estar, que agora estava devidamente equipada com dois sofás grandes e dois puffs. Edward vinha comprando coisas e equipando seu apartamento desde o primeiro salário, e eu estava meio que orgulhosa por ele ser tão organizado.

"Como a senhora conseguiu entrar?" Edward perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado da mãe em um dos sofás. Eu sentei em um puff, perto deles.

"Eu disse ao síndico do prédio que era sua mãe e tinha vindo te surpreender. Nossas óbvias semelhanças físicas o convenceram e ele abriu a porta pra mim."

Ele sorriu, entendendo. Fazia sentido, porque o síndico tinha todas as chaves dos apartamentos.

"Bem, essa é a famosa Bella?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim pela primeira vez após a interrupção.

Edward riu. "Sim. Mamãe, esta é minha namorada Bella. Bella, esta é minha mãe, Elizabeth."

A essa altura eu estava menos corada, e aceitei de bom grado o abraço afetuoso que sua mãe me deu.

"É um prazer, querida." ela disse gentilmente ao se afastar.

"O prazer é todo meu." eu sorri. Então ela começou a falar sobre o EP e as novidades, e felizmente, o assunto constrangedor de sermos pegos foi esquecido.

* * *

_Tia Lizzie morrendo de orgulho do filhão, hehehehe s2 __Elizabeth vai ser tipo a sogra-mãe, tá gente? A relação delas vai ser ótima. :)_

_E obrigada por serem tão compreensivas. Comentem e eu volto amanhã. :) Bjs bjs_


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**86 **

**BPOV**

Conversei um pouco mais com Elizabeth e então me despedi dos dois, meio sem jeito. Edward me lançou um olhar apologético de desculpas e disse que me ligaria mais tarde. Eu lhe dei um beijo rápido e abracei sua mãe, e atravessei o corredor, me trancando no meu apartamento.

Liguei para James assim que entrei.

"_Mas já? Achei que ia demorar mais..._"

Rolei os olhos. James vinha dando dicas nem um pouco sutis de que eu precisava transar com Edward o mais rápido possível. A ideia de me deixar sozinha com ele hoje tinha sido dele.

"A mãe dele apareceu para uma visita surpresa. Eu fiquei lá por um tempo, mas os deixei sozinhos."

"_Uh, pior empata-foda da história, B!_"

Eu ri, mas tinha que concordar com ele.

"Não tem importância. Na hora certa nós..."

"_Você tem que fazer o momento, Bella. Vocês dois exalam tensão sexual em cada poro. Vocês estão namorando, tudo bem, mas isso não é namoro de colegial, B. E você está pronta para isso, apesar do que você pensa._"

"Como você pode saber a coisa exata para me dizer sempre?" eu perguntei.

James sabia que eu me sentia frustrada por ter começado um relacionamento tão cedo após acabar com Jacob. Ele sabia que eu não me sentia pronta para me doar em _outro_ relacionamento. E como sempre, ele tentava a todo custo me provar o contrário.

"_Porque eu sou seu melhor amigo, B, é por isso que eu sei._" ele respondeu, rindo.

Eu sorri. É, ele era mesmo.

* * *

_James e Bella são amor demais, quero um melhor amigo assim D: _

_Respondendo algumas de vocês: o momento "séquiçu" não vai demorar. ;)_

_Agora comentem e eu volto amanhã! :) _


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**87**

**BPOV**

Elizabeth acabou aparecendo na minha casa mais tarde naquele dia. Era um pouco antes da hora do jantar e ela insistiu que eu fosse jantar com ela e Edward.

"Mas vocês devem estar com saudades um do outro," eu argumentei na minha porta. "eu não quero atrapalhar."

Ela sorriu.

"Você não vai atrapalhar, querida. Eu quero muito conhecer você melhor. Edward só fala sobre você, eu quero saber quem é a mulher que roubou o coração do meu filho." ela disse, com um sorriso e um olhar gentil.

E aqueles olhos verdes, exatamente iguais ao de Edward, me convenceram. Eu sorri e assenti, e rapidamente agarrei meu celular e chaves e segui Elizabeth até o apartamento de Edward.

"Edward deve estar no banho." ela disse. "Ele queria ir lhe chamar, mas eu preciso ter uma pequena conversa de mulher para mulher com você."

Eu gelei. De alguma forma, eu sabia que Elizabeth não era uma má pessoa. Mas ela era mãe de um homem maravilhoso, e certamente ela queria o melhor pro seu filho. E se ela decidisse que não queria uma mulher mais velha corrompendo seu menino? O que eu faria?

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de surtar mais, ela me puxou para sentar no sofá ao lado dela, e então, com uma expressão solene, disse:

"Eu preciso saber _exatamente_ o quê você sente pelo meu filho, Bella. Eu preciso ter certeza que ele não vai se machucar de novo."

* * *

_Então, Edward se machucou no último relacionamento. O que será que aconteceu? Respostas no próximo capítulo. Comentem e eu volto amanhã. :) Bjs!_


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**88**

**BPOV**

"Foi tão ruim assim?" perguntei. "Edward me disse que tinha tido um mau término."

"Mau é eufemismo. Houveram insultos, gritos, Edward saiu muito machucado emocionalmente. Ele não se envolve com ninguém há três anos, quando ele terminou com Heidi." ela disse, suspirando. Então olhou para mim. "Por isso que você me intriga. Ele se entregou tão rápido e tão profundamente que eu tenho medo que isto volte a acontecer. Você entende?"

Eu respirei fundo e a olhei profundamente, mostrando com meus olhos toda a sinceridade de minhas palavras.

"Elizabeth, eu entendo que você quer protegê-lo. Mas eu juro a você que meus sentimentos pelo seu filho são tão fortes quanto os dele por mim." eu vi seu olhar se acalmar um pouco, mas eu ainda achava que devia dizer mais. "Eu também me machuquei muito quando terminei meu relacionamento de cinco anos, não muito antes de começar a namorar Edward. Tudo isso ainda é estranho pra mim, e acredite, eu mesma tenho medo de me entregar demais às vezes..."

Ela colocou uma mão em cima da minha.

"Oh querida..."

"E eu também entendo que você tenha suas preocupações por eu ser mais velha que ele e..."

"Ora, não seja boba, Bella. Eu não acho que a diferença de idade de vocês é um problema." ela riu. "Na verdade, eu acho até bom. Edward é uma alma velha, eu costumo dizer a ele que ele já nasceu com 10 anos. É bom para ele ter alguém tão maduro quanto ele num relacionamento. Acredite, eu _não_ estou preocupada com _isso_."

Eu sorri, subitamente muito mais aliviada.

* * *

_Então, a bitch que quebrou o coração do nosso Edward foi a Heidi. Hm... Edward explicará essa história em algum ponto. _

_Agora comentem e amanhã eu volto a postar normalmente. :)_


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**89**

**BPOV**

"Obrigada por ser sincera comigo, querida. Agora eu vejo que Edward escolheu bem. Não vou me preocupar com isso mais." Elizabeth sorriu. "E por favor, ligue para mim se precisar de alguma coisa, ok? Qualquer coisa."

Eu sorri, emocionada que esta mulher que eu mal conhecia estivesse se dispondo tão abertamente para estar lá por mim quando eu precisasse. Eu a abracei, demonstrando minha gratidão.

"Obrigada, Elizabeth."

"Por favor, me chame de Lizzie, querida." ela disse, um sorriso em seu tom de voz enquanto ela me abraçava de volta.

"Tudo bem, Lizzie."

"Bom ver que a senhora não a espantou, mamãe." disse a voz de Edward.

Elizabeth e eu nos separamos para ver Edward encostado na parede nos observando com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha o cabelo molhado, usava shorts cinza e uma regata branca. Eu tive que fechar minha boca para não babar.

"Edward, isso é coisa que se fale?" Elizabeth perguntou, indignada e divertida. Ambos rimos dela. "É claro que eu não a espantei. Eu só precisei ter uma conversa com ela. Não se preocupe."

Edward franziu os lábios mas não disse nada. Então Elizabeth se desculpou para terminar o jantar, nos deixando a sós na sala.

* * *

_Esclarecendo algumas coisas: Heidi não aparecerá na história. Tanya aparecerá em breve. Porém, eu asseguro a vocês que a fic é pra ser fofa e leve. O "drama" vai ser pequeno. Prometo. :)_

_A partir desse capítulo voltamos aos posts com meta. :D_

_A meta é: 972 reviews._

_Comentem e eu volto! :*_


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**90**

**BPOV**

Edward sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão, dando um pequeno beijo nela.

"O que vocês conversaram?" ele perguntou, então mordeu o lábio. "Isto é, se é que eu posso saber..."

Eu sorri um pouco.

"Ela me contou sobre Heidi." eu disse.

O sorriso de Edward sumiu, e seu rosto ficou pálido.

"Ela não me contou muito." eu assegurei, tentando acalmá-lo. "Só que vocês tiveram um péssimo término e que você não namorou ninguém desde então." Dei de ombros. "Ela queria se assegurar que o que temos é sólido e que você não se machucará novamente."

Ele suspirou e olhou para a frente. Então deu um riso sem graça.

"Sempre preocupada..." sussurrou. Então olhou para mim novamente, com um olhar duro. "Eu suponho que você ficou curiosa sobre Heidi."

"Claro que fiquei." admiti. "Mas você não precisa me contar. Eu não quero te causar dor ao lembrar disso."

Seus olhos ficaram muito suaves e eu me vi perdida neles.

"Eu adoro você." ele sussurrou, segurando meu rosto com uma mão.

"Eu também adoro você." eu sussurrei de volta.

Ele me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios antes de sermos interrompidos pela voz vinda da cozinha.

"O jantar está pronto, crianças!"

Ambos rimos e fomos até a cozinha de mãos dadas. Eu sabia, então, que nosso relacionamento estava passando para outro patamar. Um mais sentimental, com conversas pesadas que estavam por vir. Estávamos ficando cada dia mais sérios, mas eu não tinha nada a temer.

Eu estava pronta.

* * *

_Meta: 985 reviews._

_Bella está pronta e Edward mais do que pronto. Palpites sobre o próximo capítulo? Me contem! HAHAHA_

_Gente, o que aconteceu com vocês? Eu passo um tempinho sem postar por meta e vocês esfriam? :( _

_Comentem e eu volto._

_Bjs!_


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**91**

**EPOV**

Eu tinha honestamente ficado com um pouco de medo quando minha mãe convidou Bella para jantar e me enxotou da sala, obrigando-me a manter distância enquanto ela conversava com Bella. Eu não sabia até onde ela iria na conversa, e eu esperava que ela não fosse longe.

Quando eu perguntei e Bella disse 'Heidi', meu coração doeu. Eu nem sequer me importei com o que minha mãe pudesse ter dito sobre isso. Então quando Bella disse que minha mãe não tinha entrado em detalhes, eu achei que ela iria querer que eu elaborasse. Mas ela me surpreendeu.

Claro que eu pretendia contar a ela um dia. Tudo. Mas eu não estava pronto para isso ainda. O que tínhamos era maravilhoso, e eu não queria estragar com lembranças e medos de um passado tão distante.

O jantar foi agradável. Minha mãe nos colocou a par das novidades de Seattle e me encheu de elogios, dizendo à Bella como eu tinha aprendido a tocar violão sozinho, aos 7 anos, e muitas outras coisas que me deixaram vermelho. Bella não pareceu se importar. Na verdade, havia um brilho nos olhos dela sempre que ela me olhava que deixou meu estômago apertado de antecipação.

Algo tinha mudado entre nós, mas eu não sabia o quê.

Contudo, eu tinha a impressão que Bella iria me mostrar... e logo.

* * *

_Meta: 1000 reviews._

_Papo aberto, gente: Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto. É lógica simples. Eu já tenho alguns capítulos prontos, mas como eu disse diversas vezes, a velocidade dos posts depende de vocês! __É frustrante ver alertas e favoritos e não ver as reviews. Por isso eu puxo a orelha de vocês. Comentar não dói nem arranca pedaço, gente._

___Às que sempre comentam, perdoem por terem que ler isso..._

_O capítulo não teve emoção nenhuma, mas o próximo terá. E, bem... Hm... *cof cof* Vou nem dizer..._

_Já sabem. Reviews = Capítulo._


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**92**

**EPOV**

Minha mãe foi embora uma semana depois, prometendo voltar quando pudesse. Eu disse para ela largar o emprego e vir morar comigo, mas ela estava receosa. Ela não queria atrapalhar minha nova vida, e mesmo que ela nunca fosse fazer isso, eu me conformei com suas razões para não vir. Eu estava gostando de um pouco de liberdade, afinal.

Bella e eu fomos ao cinema duas semanas depois do jantar com minha mãe. Eu tinha feito um ensaio de fotos para divulgação naquele dia, e estava exausto.

"Eu nunca pensei que ficar tirando fotos fosse tão desgastante." eu reclamei quando saímos do cinema em direção à um restaurante.

Bella riu. "Vamos apenas jantar e voltar pra casa. Você deve querer descansar."

Eu mordi o lábio. Eu estava cansado, sim, mas desde que a vira nesse vestido no meio das coxas, eu meio que tinha esquecido disso. Eu estava, na verdade, bem _animado_. No entanto, eu estava quase conformado com o fato de que teria que lidar com isso sozinho.

"É..." eu disse sem convencer nem a mim mesmo.

O jantar foi um borrão enquanto Bella divagava sobre o filme e sobre como James estava insistindo em um encontro na boate com todos nós. Todos andavam ocupados, então estava quase impossível.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Bella quase duas horas depois, e eu me joguei no sofá da sala, cansado demais para ir para o meu apartamento.

Bella sentou ao meu lado, me dando um longo e suave beijo. Eu surpreendi a nós dois com minha necessidade ao puxá-la para mim, apertando sua cintura para mantê-la perto. Ela gemeu na minha boca, animando ainda mais uma certa parte da minha anatomia.

* * *

_Meta: 1015 reviews_

_Não, eles não serão interrompidos desta vez. *risadinha*_

_Comentem e eu volto logo. ;)_

_P.S.: Ah, eu queria indicar uma fic pra vocês! Eu to betando ela, e é muito lindinha. *-* Começou faz pouco tempo, então não tem muita coisa. Leiam e comentem, tá? _

_**"Side Effects": **Bella Swan vivia dia após o outro mergulhada no trabalho, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, tentando esquecer o passado que lhe afligira tanto. Sua cura começa aos poucos, quando ela encontra um homem que tem seus próprios problemas para esquecer e que sabe exatamente como ela se sente.  
_

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8895024/1/Side-Effects - Lembrem de substituir os "(ponto)" pelos símbolos.


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**93**

**EPOV**

O beijo ficou mais desesperado. Bella acabou montando em mim, o que muito me agradou, e quando eu a puxei mais uma vez contra mim pela cintura, ela gemeu.

Eu ofeguei por ar, separando minha boca da dela, mas não da sua pele. Beijei seu pescoço, seu ombro, a curva entre eles. Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido o que eu vinha esperando há meses.

"Vamos pro quarto."

Eu parei por um momento para encará-la.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Nunca tive mais certeza na minha vida." ela sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com sua excitação. "Eu estou pronta, Edward."

Eu não precisei ouvir duas vezes. A ergui no meu colo, ela passou as pernas na minha cintura para se ajustar. Ela começou a beijar meu rosto e pescoço enquanto eu ia até o seu quarto. Coloquei-a na cama gentilmente e me deitei por cima dela, segurando meu peso com meus braços, um em cada lado de sua cabeça.

Não foi preciso palavras.

Logo o vestido dela estava fora de seu corpo, assim como minha camisa e calças. Eu beijei e apalpei seu seios por cima do sutiã e soltei um pouco mais meu corpo, fazendo com que nossas intimidades roçassem, separadas apenas pelos finos tecidos de nossas roupas de baixo.

"Oh, por favor..." ela gemeu.

Então eu abri seu sutiã e mergulhei minha boca nos perfeitos e redondos seios dela.

"Oh Edward..."

Meu pau se contorceu ao ouvi-la gemer meu nome, e sem querer esperar mais, eu me livrei da minha cueca, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com sua calcinha.

Antes de fazer qualquer movimento, porém, eu a olhei profundamente. O desejo que brilhava nos seus olhos foi o suficiente para jogar todo pensamento coerente da minha cabeça para longe.

Ambos ofegamos quando eu lentamente entrei nela.

"Oh céus" Bella gemeu.

Eu trouxe meu quadril para trás e então para frente novamente, entrando mais profundamente. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para conter um gemido.

Era tão, _tão_ bom...

"Mais rápido, Edward..." ela sussurrou.

"Oh porra..." eu cedi.

Eu não podia manter uma mentalidade de 'vá devagar, é sua primeira vez com ela' quando ela me pedia para ir mais rápido com essa voz pingando luxúria. Era simplesmente demais.

Então eu aumentei o ritmo. Logo o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando se misturou aos nossos gemidos. Eu não podia ter o suficiente dela. Eu a beijei na boca, no pescoço, clavícula, seios, barriga... Tudo que minha boca podia alcançar.

Bella, por sua vez, me enlouquecia arranhando minhas costas, apertando seus músculos internos contra mim, arranhando meus bíceps e beijando meu peito, abdome... Quando ela puxou os cabelos da minha nuca eu tive que me concentrar para não gozar.

"Edward, ohmeudeus, Edward, eu vou..." Bella arfou, e eu senti suas paredes me apertando ainda mais.

"Vamos, Bella, baby..." eu sussurrei no seu ouvido, desejando mais do que tudo que ela viesse antes de mim. "Goze pra mim, baby."

Isso fez o trabalho. Ela gemeu e se apertou contra mim, gritando meu nome enquanto seu orgasmo a dominava. Eu a segui logo depois. Enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, mordendo-o enquanto me liberava dentro dela no orgasmo mais intenso que eu tinha tido até agora.

Lentamente eu saí de dentro dela e rolei para o lado da cama. Bella logo virou-se para me abraçar, e eu a apertei contra mim enquanto fechava os olhos e acalmava minha respiração.

* * *

_Meta: 1030 reviews_

_Capítulo grande porque eu realmente tive medo de que se eu cortasse no meio (como eu ia fazer) vocês provavelmente iam me matar. Entããão, deixei a lemon inteirinha num capítulo só, o maior da fic. Não se acostumem! Não farei isso de novo. :)_

_Agora, sejam legais e comentem!_

_Bj, bj_


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**94**

**BPOV**

"Isso foi... uau." eu ofeguei, me aninhando contra o peito de Edward.

Tinha sido facilmente a melhor experiência sexual da minha vida. Edward tinha sido simplesmente perfeito. Ele era perfeito.

Eu o senti beijar minha cabeça enquanto seu peito subia e descia ao recuperar o fôlego.

"Uau define bem." ele riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento até que eu falei.

"Sabe, pra um cara com apenas vinte e um anos você realmente sabe o que está fazendo."

Ele riu. "O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

Eu corei. "Ah, não sei... Com quantos anos você perdeu a virgindade?"

"Estamos mesmo tendo essa conversa agora, Bella?" ele perguntou, um tom zombador na sua voz.

Eu corei ainda mais, mas ri um pouco.

"Não. Não estamos."

"Foi o que eu pensei." ele riu.

Em pouco tempo, nós estávamos prontos para o segundo round.

E eu poderia estar errada, mas eu tinha a impressão de cada vez com Edward seria ainda melhor que a outra. Isso provavelmente me transformaria em uma viciada em sexo. Mas quem se importa?

Bom, eu certamente me importei quando apareci no estúdio no dia seguinte e James, me vendo, empolgou-se e disse em alto e bom som para quem quisesse ouvir:

"Você FINALMENTE transou!"

Oh, por favor, alguém me mate agora.

* * *

_Meta: 1045 reviews_

_Depois de toda a intensidade na relação, James voltou. Ele ainda vai fazer a Bella e o Edward passarem muita vergonha, hahahaha. _

_Então, comentem e eu volto! ;)_


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**95**

**BPOV**

"Você é MALUCO?" eu gritei enquanto o arrastava pela orelha até o meu escritório. Isso foi um pouco difícil, vendo como ele era mais alto que eu e tudo mais.

"Ai, ai, ai!" ele reclamou, fazendo beicinho quando eu soltei sua orelha. "Pra alguém que transou você está muito mal-humorada, B."

"James!" ralhei. "Precisava ter dito alto daquele jeito?"

Seu sorriso me mostrou que eu estava em problemas.

"Oh, então eu não errei! Sa-bi-a!" Ele comemorou, então me puxou para o sofá. "Me conte tu-do!"

Eu não pude evitar rir.

"James..."

"Ora, vamos, B."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você não tem jeito."

"Não, e você me ama mesmo assim. Agora, vamos, conte logo e... EI! Isso é um _chupão_?" ele perguntou animado quando viu a marca vermelha no meu pescoço.

Edward tinha se empolgado enquanto gozava, então... Bem, eu estava ostentando um chupão. Que, aliás, tinha sido o melhor de todos os chupões da história.

"É." rolei os olhos. "Edward se empolgou."

"Ohmeudeus, isso é quente!" James se abanou, me fazendo rir novamente. "Então vocês finalmente passaram para essa fase?"

Corei absurdamente enquanto respondia. "Sim. Eu não posso acreditar que levei tanto tempo para estar pronta."

James rolou os olhos.

"Você estava pronta há tempos, só tinha medo." Ele sorriu carinhosamente. "O que é compreensível, mas totalmente desnecessário. Edward não é Jacob."

Sorri largamente. "Eu sei. Edward me fez gozar quatro vezes ontem à noite."

O grito de entusiasmo de James foi vergonhosamente feminino, o que me causou um ataque de risos histérico.

* * *

_Meta: 1060 reviews_

_Ai como eu amo esse James, hahahahahaha s2 _

_Respondendo uma dúvida que pode ou não ter sido de mais de uma pessoa: Não, Bella e Edward não usaram camisinha. Não digo mais nada a respeito disso. *assobia*_

_Enfiim! Comentem e eu volto! :D_


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**96**

_**Duas semanas depois**_

**BPOV**

"_E este foi Edward Masen, o novo talento da Twilight Records. Parece que eles arrumaram uma estrela, hein Tony?_" disse o locutor da rádio, logo após a primeira música de Edward ter sido tocada.

Estávamos todos ao redor do meu som, no meu apartamento, para ouvir a música. Edward tinha chegado a tossir e se afastar para que ninguém o visse chorando. Mas eu tinha visto. Eu sabia que eram lágrimas de emoção. Ele estava tão feliz que deixava o resto de nós feliz também.

"Eu sei, mãe!" ele riu, a voz embargada. "Obrigado, mesmo."

Ele falava com sua mãe ao telefone, que tinha ficado no viva-voz para que ela pudesse ouvir a música tocada na rádio, já que a emissora que tinha passado não cobria Seattle.

Quando Edward desligou, ele se virou para nós.

"Eu..."

"Na-na-ni-na-não!" interrompeu James. "Não precisa agradecer. O prazer é nosso. Mais da Bella do que nosso, se é que me entende." ele piscou.

Eu e Edward coramos como tomates enquanto Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett riam da nossa cara. James tinha um sorrisinho cretino que eu estava doida para quebrar. Ele não nos deixava em paz um minuto!

"Chega, James." eu ralhei, levantando do sofá e abraçando Edward pela cintura. "Você merece. E aposto que amanhã as rádios estarão recebendo pedidos e mais pedidos para tocarem suas músicas."

"Você acha?" ele perguntou com um brilho animado nos olhos que eu simplesmente amava.

"Eu tenho certeza."

* * *

_Meta: 1080 reviews_

_James divando, Edward começando a ser reconhecido... As coisas tão bem, hein? :) Hehehe_

_Comentem e eu volto! :) _


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**97**

**BPOV**

No dia seguinte, no estúdio, todos deram parabéns a Edward pela sua música. Ele ainda parecia deslumbrado com tudo, como se não estivesse processando muito bem o acontecido.

Estávamos indo gravar uma das músicas que seria do CD, quando, sem perceber, Edward esbarrou em alguém ao lado dele.

"Oh, me desculpe..." Ele pediu. "Eu não estava prestando atenção."

Eu franzi meu rosto numa careta ao ver quem era.

"Não se preocupe, querido." riu Tanya, numa fina e enjoativa voz anasalada. "Está tudo bem."

Edward sorriu educadamente e preparou-se para se virar e voltar ao nosso caminho quando Tanya segurou seu braço. Eu estreitei os olhos.

"Eu sou Tanya. Acho que nunca te vi por aqui."

Claro que você não o viu. Você estava ocupada demais sendo esnobe e vadia para notar um cara novo. Cruzei os braços e esperei.

"Ahm..." Edward parecia desconcertado. "Já faz um tempo que eu estou aqui, na verdade."

"Hm, não notei." ela riu. "Como você disse que era seu nome?"

"Ele não disse." eu interrompi. Chega de deixar essa vaca flertar com meu homem. "Agora, Tanya, se nos dá licença, temos uma música para gravar."

"Oh, você canta?" ela perguntou a Edward, um olhar de puro entusiasmo no rosto. Edward corou.

"Bem, sim..."

"Posso ouvir enquanto você grava?" e então ela fez aquela coisa ridícula de bater os cílios.

Eu bufei. Era sério que ela estava fazendo isso? Na _minha_ frente?

* * *

_Meta: 1095 reviews_

_Hahaha, olha quem apareceu! :DD *corre* Curiosas? Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**98**

**EPOV**

Quem era essa mulher?

De alguma forma, eu sabia que Bella não gostava dela. Ela lhe atirava punhais pelos olhos o tempo todo desde que vira quem era. E agora ela estava descaradamente flertando comigo. Eu não queria ser mal educado, mas também não podia deixá-la continuar.

"Desculpe, prefiro fazer isso sozinho, sem ninguém assistindo." eu disse. "Até mais, Tanya."

Me virei, mas ela me puxou pelo braço de novo. Eu suspirei e a olhei, enquanto pelo canto do olho via Bella vermelha, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé no assoalho.

"Apenas me diga seu nome."

"Edward." eu disse. "Foi um prazer. Até mais."

Me virei e não deixei que ela me puxasse de novo. Em vez disso, ela me deu um 'até mais', meio forçado, e tomou seu caminho. Por algum motivo, eu esperava que ela não cruzasse meu caminho de novo.

Bella ficou calada todo o caminho até o estúdio, mesmo quando ela entrou numa cabine e eu em outra. Com Leah lá, eu não poderia fazer o que eu queria e perguntar qual era o problema dela com Tanya ou nada disso. Não seria legal ter uma conversa dessas com sua namorada com outra pessoa na sala. Eu resolvi esperar até depois.

Agora, eu tinha que me concentrar na minha música. E mesmo que Bella estivesse zangada e me encarando com um olhar feroz, ela ainda era minha inspiração. Então eu apenas olhei para ela e deixei a música fluir.

* * *

_Meta: 1110 reviews._

_Edward seu lindo vemk askjdhgsakjdh *aperta* Coisa linda, nem ligou pra Tanya, hihi. _

_Comentem e eu volto!_


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**99**

**BPOV**

Como aquela vaca se atrevia? Ugh.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Ver Tanya flertando com Edward me fez ver vermelho. Deus me ajude se eu a encontrar sozinha, porque não sei do que eu seria capaz.

O fato de que Edward, em todo tempo, pareceu bastante desconfortável me disse uma coisa importante sobre ele, aliás: Edward não traía. Ele era completamente e totalmente monogâmico.

Tanya era uma mulher estonteante, se você for pelos padrões de beleza atuais. Corpo bem definido, cabelos loiro-morangos que iam até um pouco abaixo dos seios. Olhos azuis brilhantes, um sorriso caloroso. Ela era o sonho de consumo de muitos homens da gravadora.

Quando eu vi que ela tinha esbarrado em Edward, eu tinha ficado momentaneamente insegura. E se ele a achasse bonita? Do jeito que era, era muito provável que Tanya o levasse para longe de mim. Mas, então, Edward me surpreendeu, ficando extremamente desconfortável e mal a olhando.

E então, minha insegurança tinha se transformado em possessividade. Edward era _meu_.

E Tanya Denali estava muito enganada se achava que iria tirá-lo de mim.

"Bella?" Edward gritou enquanto me sacudia.

"O quê?" perguntei atordoada.

"Você está bem? Eu te chamei umas cinco vezes."

Suspirei. Aparentemente, eu tinha passado tempo demais nutrindo meu ódio por Tanya.

"Estou bem." eu sorri para ele. "Vamos embora, Carlisle e Esme estão nos esperando."

* * *

_Meta: 1125 reviews_

_Bella morreeendo de ciúmes, hahahaha. Essa não foi a única aparição da Tanya, mas não se preocupem. ;)_

_Sim, Esme e Carlisle finalmente aparecerão no próximo capítulo. _

_Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**100**

**BPOV**

"Ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia ir à esse jantar, Bella." disse Edward, nervoso enquanto dirigia até a casa dos pais de Emmett.

Carlisle e Esme Cullen eram possivelmente as pessoas mais legais que eu já conhecera. Eles tinham se tornado família para mim. Hoje era seu aniversário de trinta e cinco anos de casamento, e tínhamos sido convidados para a pequena festa em sua casa.

Conhecendo os dois, eu sabia que de "pequena" a festa não teria nada. Edward tinha sido convidado também, já que era amigo de Emmett. Ele estava nervoso, o que era meio fofo.

"Se acalme, Edward. Carlisle e Esme são maravilhosos, eles vão amar você." eu o assegurei.

Ele não falou mais nada, e eu percebi que tínhamos chegado. Edward estacionou perto do carro de James. Eu suprimi um sorriso. James era o maior fã de Esme, que como decoradora, era uma das melhores de L.A. Eles tinham formado uma amizade, e James _nunca_ se atrasava para uma festa na casa dela. Eu podia apostar que ele tinha sido o primeiro a chegar.

"Bem, vamos lá." Edward disse.

Saímos do carro e cruzamos o jardim até a entrada. Dava para ouvir uma música suave vindo de dentro da casa. Mal tocamos a campainha e a porta foi aberta por uma Esme radiante.

"Bella, querida!" Esme me cumprimentou com um abraço apertado. "Senti sua falta." Então ela viu Edward e deu uma risadinha. "Este é o famoso, Edward? Ouvi falar que você é muito bom com os dedos!"

Eu corei absurdamente, enquanto Esme ria e Edward franzia, sem entender nada. Oh, céus, eu vou matar o James.

* * *

_Esme e Carlisle são pais do Emmett, pra quem se perdeu. ;) hehe_

_Vocês tão com preguiça de comentar, ou o quê? Eu postei sábado, passei o domingo todo esperando baterem a meta, e cá estou eu às 10h21 da manhã da segunda, postando sem terem batido a meta porque to levando em consideração quem comentou. Sério gente, o que tá acontecendo? :(_

_Comentem e eu volto._


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**101**

**BPOV**

Uma hora depois, Edward estava mais relaxado. A festa já acontecia há um tempo. Esme já estava mais alegrinha do que o normal, e ela era _bem _alegre normalmente. Carlisle ria e fazia a esposa rir, sempre com um olhar amoroso no rosto.

Ouvi Edward suspirar ao meu lado.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

"Meu pai costumava ser assim com a minha mãe." ele disse, sorrindo melancólico. "De repente eu senti falta."

Mordi o lábio.

"O que aconteceu com ele? Você nunca me disse."

Ele suspirou e olhou para mim. "Ele foi embora."

Arregalei os olhos. "Ele abandonou vocês?"

Ele assentiu, dando outra olhada em Esme e Carlisle. "Ele simplesmente disse que não queria mais viver conosco, fez as malas e foi embora. Eu tinha doze anos."

Eu ofeguei.

Que tipo de pai fazia uma coisa dessas? Eu abracei Edward.

"Sinto muito."

Ele suspirou. "Eu também sentia, mas... Agora eu vejo que ele quem saiu perdendo."

Eu acariciei seu braço, sem mais nada a dizer.

"Venha, vamos dançar." ele me disse, colocando minha taça de vinho no canto junto com a dele e me puxando para o meio da sala que estava servindo como pista de dança improvisada.

Mesmo que Esme e Carlisle tivessem mais de 50 anos, não aparentavam ter mais de 40. E em suas almas, eles provavelmente tinham muito menos do que isso. A festa era chique, mas tinha músicas dançantes e a decoração lembrava muito uma festa da época de colegial.

James estava na pista de dança, fazendo passos dignos de uma _diva_, dançando com um cara moreno de cabelos pretos. Eu ri enquanto vi a interação dos dois, e eu sabia que ouviria sobre isso depois.

* * *

_James arrumou um bofe? Hm, veremos... Pobre Edward, o pai foi embora. Azar o dele né? :)_

_Comentem e eu volto com um pouco mais de 'calor Beward'.*risos*_


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**102**

**BPOV**

Edward parecia ter escolhido o momento certo para dançar, porque assim que chegamos à pista, a música mudou de animada e agitada, para lenta e romântica. Eu o olhei sorrindo, enquanto ele me puxava para si.

"Parece que escolhemos a hora certa." ele disse, e eu ri ao ver que seus pensamentos ecoavam os meus.

"É." eu suspirei, colocando minha cabeça no seu peito.

Senti sua mão acariciar minhas costas, indo para baixo. Logo elas estavam apenas um pouco acima da curva da minha bunda, e eu sorri enquanto Edward me puxava com mais força contra ele. Eu me surpreendi ao sentir sua ereção cutucando meu baixo ventre.

"Hm, parece que alguém está animado." eu sussurrei, sem tirar minha cabeça do seu peito.

"Você não faz ideia do que ver você de vestido fez comigo." ele disse, a voz rouca e cheia de desejo. Eu tremi.

Suas mãos acariciaram rapidamente meu bumbum, e eu gemi baixinho, querendo mais.

"Bella..." Edward avisou. "Se você não quer que eu tome você aqui mesmo, é melhor parar de gemer."

"Você poderia ajudar, sabe. Eu estava bem até você começar a me atiçar." eu reclamei, olhando para ele e fazendo biquinho.

Seus olhos brilharam e seus lábios se torceram num sorriso torto, então ele colocou as mãos de volta na minha cintura.

"Ok, vou me comportar. Eu juro."

Eu sorri, assentindo.

Bem nesse momento, a música acabou e outra começou. Para nossa surpresa, era uma música do EP de Edward.

* * *

**_Meta: 1.155 reviews_**

_Sim, voltei a postar com meta. Vamos ajudar agora, gente? Vocês só tem a ganhar comentando. :)_

_Então, Edward está um pouco animadinho, hihihihi, infelizmente ele vai ter que se controlar até o final da festa. *assobia*_

_Agora, o que acham que vai acontecer? Comentem e eu volto! :)_


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**103**

**BPOV**

Eu procurei James quando a música começou, e ele olhou para mim parecendo tão surpreso quanto eu. Eu olhei para Edward, que tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas, envergonhado. Inutilmente me perguntei como ele poderia passar de excitado para envergonhado assim tão rápido.

Ouvimos um gritinho e logo Esme estava na pista de dança, balançando com Carlisle para lá e para cá enquanto cantava a música letra por letra.

Saí da pista junto com Edward e fiquei num canto da sala com ele. James chegou perto de nós um momento depois.

"Eu juro que não fui eu que escolheu a playlist." James disse.

"Foi a mamãe que escolheu." disse Emmett, sorrindo, vindo do nada. "Ela meio que virou fã do Edward."

Edward arregalou os olhos.

"Mas ela não sabe que você é ele," disse Rosalie, ao lado de Emmett. "Eu acho que ela não ligou os pontos da voz. Ajuda que o EP não tenha fotos suas."

"Oh, bem, isso é uma surpresa." eu disse.

Edward apenas assentiu. Eu ri de seu choque. Quando a música acabou, muitos convidados foram perguntar a Esme quem era o artista, e Emmett foi até sua mãe.

"Parece que as pessoas gostaram." disse Edward, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Que bom."

"Eu disse que iam gostar." apertei seu braço levemente e ele me deu um sorriso agradecido.

Nesse instante, Esme deu outro gritinho. Nós a olhamos, e ela estava vindo correndo diretamente até nós. Bem... Até _Edward_.

* * *

**_Meta: 1.167 reviews_  
**

_Esme é fangirl do Edward kkkk Ai, ai. Essa Esme é amor, digo isso apenas. _

_Para os que perguntaram: Não, Tanya não vai aparecer na festa. Não na festa da Esme, pelo menos. *assobia*_

_Comentem e eu volto._


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**104**

**BPOV**

No momento em que Esme chegou até Edward, ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e falou:

"Oh. Meu. Deus."

Edward estava além de desconfortável com toda aquela atenção, mas exibia um sorriso calmo no rosto. Eu tinha que parabenizá-lo depois por manter a calma.

"Por que ninguém me disse que você era _o _Edward?" ela reclamou. "EMMETT, VENHA JÁ AQUI."

Emmett apareceu logo ao lado da mãe, olhando-a curioso, com um riso zombeteiro no rosto.

"Sim, mãe?"

"Traga minha máquina. Edward, querido, posso tirar uma foto com você?"

"Ah..." Edward gaguejou, vermelho como um tomate. "C-claro, Sra. Cullen."

"Oh, POR FAVOR, me chame de Esme, querido. Oh meu Deus, não acredito que você está aqui!"

Eu ri, James riu, Edward sorriu, envergonhado e tímido. Emmett voltou com a câmera e Esme se posicionou ao lado de Edward, agarrando seu braço direito e ostentando um enorme sorriso.

Edward, educado como sempre, sorriu calmamente para a câmera ao lado de Esme. Era sua primeira foto com um fã. Eu só podia imaginar o que estava passando em sua mente agora.

"Prontinho." disse Emmett, mostrando a câmera à sua mãe.

"Oh, ficou perfeita!" Então Esme abraçou Edward e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Eu simplesmente _amei_ seu EP. Tenho certeza que você vai ser um artista memorável, e já posso dizer que sou sua fã, se isso ainda não ficou claro."

Todos rimos ao redor dela. Tinha ficado _muito_ claro.

* * *

**Meta: 1.179 reviews**

_HAHA Esme fãzona do Edward, hein. Ela não vai ser só isso, caso estejam se perguntando. Hihihi_

_Comentem e eu volto! :*_


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**105**

**BPOV**

Esme passou os próximos trinta minutos conversando animadamente com Edward e o elogiando de todas as formas possíveis. Edward, por sua vez, estava vermelho como um pimentão, mas conversava e ria educadamente.

Quando Esme finalmente se contentou com Edward, ela puxou a orelha de Emmett, literalmente.

"Agora você, mocinho, trate de conseguir as melhores entrevistas e os melhores programas para o Edward. Eu quero ele fazendo sucesso!" ela gritou.

Eu e Edward rimos de sua empolgação, enquanto Emmett se livrava do aperto de sua mãe.

"Tudo bem, mãe. Tudo bem. Já estou trabalhando nisso."

Esme então virou-se para Edward com um sorriso largo no rosto.

"Querido, fique à vontade, ok?" ela disse. "Eu vou falar com os outros convidados, estou ficando mal educada conversando só com você." ela riu. "Chame se precisar de algo."

"Estou bem, Esme, não se preocupe." Edward riu.

Esme finalmente se foi, e então Edward voltou a ter seu 'anonimato'.

"Então... Outra dança?" eu pedi. A música era agitada, e eu estava muito a fim de provocar meu namorado um pouco.

Ele sorriu de lado. "Claro, madame."

Fomos para a pista de dança, comigo decidida a esquentar um pouco as coisas. Eu rebolei um pouco e me aproximei de Edward, que me puxou pela cintura, e _voillá_, lá estava ele com uma ereção novamente.

"Você não se controla." eu ri.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto, e seus olhos estavam tão cheios de desejo que eu tive que usar toda minha força para não ceder aos meus joelhos trêmulos.

"Eu sempre vou estar pronto pra você, Isabella." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, a voz rouca de desejo, o que deixou a umidade entre minhas pernas ainda maior.

* * *

**_Meta: 1.192 reviews_**

_Hm, as coisas estão esquentando... hoho_

_Comentem e eu volto._


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**106**

**BPOV**

"Você não pode me dizer essas coisas em público." eu resmunguei, mas não saí de perto dele. "É maldade."

Ele riu e se aproximou. "Foi você quem começou com esse rebolado pra cima de mim." Ele disse no meu ouvido. "Agora aguente as consequências."

Eu gemi baixinho quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, e depois ele me beijou. Mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma língua na equação, o beijo era intenso e apaixonado. Eu senti fogos de artifício tomarem conta do meu estômago, e meu coração estava acelerado.

Então, ouvimos algo que estourou nossa bolha.

"Arrumem um quarto." disse James, rindo ao nosso lado.

Nos separamos e eu escondi meu rosto no peito de Edward. Ele repreendeu James, mas apenas uma espiada nele me mostrou que ele também estava envergonhado.

Então Emmett entrou na história.

"Sabe, minha mãe mantém os quartos de hóspedes arrumados." ele disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Duvido que ela vá se importar se vocês sumirem um pouco para cuidar dos seus... Hm... probleminhas."

"Vá se foder, Emmett." Edward ralhou, enquanto James e Emmett saíam dali rindo.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos esfriar um pouquinho." eu disse rindo. "Pelo menos até chegarmos em casa."

Ele riu também e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar me comportar."

Nesse momento, Esme chamou todos os convidados para a parte do canto da sala, onde ela e Carlisle cortariam o bolo. Fomos de mãos dadas, e assistimos enquanto os dois riam, se lambuzavam de bolo e eram aplaudidos.

Eu não pude evitar olhar para Edward ao ver a felicidade de Esme e Carlisle. Eu vagamente me perguntei se nós dois seríamos assim um dia. Eu não poderia ter certeza de nada agora, mas eu esperava de todo o meu coração que sim.

* * *

**Meta: 1.208 reviews**

_Awn, Bella pensando num futuro com o Edward, hihi *aperta*_

_Emmett e James mexendo com os dois, tsktsk. _

_Comentem e eu volto. ;)_


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**107**

**BPOV**

Depois do bolo, a festa rolou animada enquanto os convidados comiam e bebiam. Carlisle parou para conversar conosco em um momento, e ao que parecia, Edward e ele tinham muito em comum.

A coisa toda acabou sendo muito boa, porque Carlisle acabou convidando Edward para cantar em um evento beneficente do Hospital onde trabalhava. Tudo foi combinado com Emmett, que pegaria os detalhes do evento e passaria à Edward.

Saímos da casa dos Cullen pouco mais da uma da manhã, e fomos direto para o meu apartamento. Nem bem fechamos a porta quando Edward me pegou nos braços e me levou para o meu quarto, me depositando na cama com suavidade.

"Agora eu posso fazer o que eu fiquei pensando em fazer a noite toda..." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, a voz rouca de excitação.

"E o que é?"

Ele me respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Você gosta _muito_ desse vestido?"

Eu o olhei de lado. "Não, na verdade ele já é um pouco velho."

Edward deu um sorriso torto que deixou meus joelhos bambos, mesmo que eu estivesse deitada. Então, ele colocou as duas mãos na parte de trás do meu vestido, que era um decotado V até a parte inferior das costas. Com um puxão forte, ele rasgou a parte de baixo, tirando o vestido de mim, me deixando apenas com minha roupa de baixo.

Edward gemeu alto e tirou meu sutiã e calcinha rapidamente. Fiz o mesmo com suas roupas, e não muito tempo depois, ele estava dentro de mim, depois fora, e dentro e fora com rápido e forte. O barulho de nossos corpos se chocando só deixava tudo mais excitante, e Edward gemeu alto quando eu puxei os cabelos de sua nuca, enquanto nos beijávamos no ritmo das estocadas.

"Caralho, eu vou gozar." ele ofegou.

"Eu também..." eu disse, e Edward colocou uma mão entre nós, bem no meu clitóris, acariciando-o, até que eu explodi. E ele explodiu comigo, chamando meu nome enquanto seu corpo permanecia imóvel dentro de mim.

* * *

**Meta: 1.220 reviews**

_Uhuuu, eles finalmente "apagaram" o fogo que estavam na festa, hahahahaha. _

_Comentem e eu volto. :)_


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**108**

**BPOV**

Era incrível como cada vez com Edward era mais intensa que a anterior. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado à incrível química sexual que nós tínhamos, e francamente, eu não queria me acostumar.

Era bom sentir aquele aperto no pé da barriga, o coração palpitando na garganta, aquele sentimento de ansiedade por estar perto dele. Eu adorava sentir isso.

"Eu adoro você." Edward sussurrou, quebrando o silêncio e me desviando dos meus pensamentos.

"Eu também adoro você." eu disse, beijando seu peito, bem acima de seu coração, que batia acelerado.

Eu o senti me dar um beijo na testa, e me aconcheguei mais a ele.

"Então... Quer dizer que Esme já é sua maior fã, hein?" eu provoquei.

Ele riu comigo e começou a desenhar padrões aleatórios no meu braço enquanto respondia.

"Parece que sim. É estranho, mas... bom, ao mesmo tempo. Eu admito que fiquei um pouco receoso no início." ele disse.

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela parecia que ia se jogar em cima de mim e nunca mais soltar." ele encolheu.

Eu dei uma gargalhada.

"Edward, você tem que se acostumar com isso. Se as coisas forem tão bem como eu acho que irão, você vai ter _muitas_ fãs querendo se jogar em você e nunca mais largar. Principalmente quando saírem fotos suas no CD." eu disse, meio ciumenta por um momento.

Ele suspirou. "É, mas a única garota que eu quero que se jogue em cima de mim e nunca mais me largue é você."

Eu sorri, meu ciúme sumindo rapidamente. Eu coloquei meu queixo no seu peito para poder olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu não pretendo largar você." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

"Nem eu pretendo largar você." Ele me deu um beijo na testa enquanto sussurrava, "Nunca."

* * *

_Awwwn, esses dois! *aperta* _

_Próximo capítulo vai dar um pulinho no tempo, pras coisas não ficarem chatas. E é EPOV! Acho que vocês tão com saudade de ler os pensamentos do Edward, não é? hahaha :)_

_Enfim, comentem e eu volto._


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**109**

**EPOV**

As coisas pareciam melhorar para mim a cada dia que passava. Nas últimas duas semanas, eu tinha ido a três programas de rádio e dois pequenos talk-shows*. Até agora, a resposta dos fãs e da imprensa tinha sido muito positiva, e eu estava muito empolgado.

Rosalie me colocava em todos os tipos de divulgação que ela podia conseguir, desde entrevistas diretas até pequenos comerciais. Ela estava nisso para me fazer conhecido, e eu não questionava seus métodos.

Hoje, três semanas depois do aniversário de casamento de Carlisle e Esme, eu estava no jantar beneficente que ele tinha me convidado. Eu tinha acabado de sair do palco, minha garganta doía, e enquanto eu bebia água, dois braços envolveram minha cintura. Eu não precisava me virar para saber quem era.

"Estou orgulhosa de você." disse Bella, deixando um beijo entre minhas omoplatas e me soltando para me encarar de frente.

Eu sorri para ela largamente. "Obrigado."

Ela sorriu de volta e esticou-se nos pés para me dar um beijo nos lábios.

"As pessoas estão falando. Você vai ficar conhecido rapidinho desse jeito." ela disse.

Eu lhe dei um beijo na testa enquanto respondia. "Eu sou um cara muito sortudo."

"Por quê?" ela franziu.

"Ora, por ter você e os outros na minha vida. Sem vocês eu ainda estaria tocando em cafés e barzinhos em Seattle." rolei os olhos.

Ela riu e me abraçou.

"Estou feliz de ter te encontrado, então." ela sussurrou.

Eu esperava não estar ficando louco ao ouvir o duplo sentido na frase.

* * *

_*talk-shows - são aqueles programas de auditório, em que o apresentador "conversa" com o convidado na frente da plateia._

_Hihi, Edward tá ficando famoso... *orgulho*_

_Comentem e eu volto._


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**110**

**Duas semanas depois do Jantar Beneficente**

**EPOV**

"Ok, terminamos por hoje!" disse o fotógrafo, Paul. "Ficou ótimo Edward! Temos boas fotos aqui!"

"Que bom." eu sorri, enquanto saía do banco que estava sentado e ia até o camarim para me trocar.

"Edward, daqui vamos para o estúdio!" disse Emmett enquanto eu passava. Eu acenei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Suspirei enquanto me trocava. Eu estava exausto. A semana tinha sido bem proveitosa, pelo menos. Eu tinha voltado em um dos programas de rádio que tinha feito antes, a pedido dos fãs, e tinha tido uma conversa bem legal com o apresentador, o que rendeu bons pontos de audiência e mais alguns fãs. Rosalie estava muito empolgada com isso.

Coloquei de volta meus jeans e camisa de botão e peguei minha jaqueta, saindo do camarim. Emmett estava lá me esperando.

"Aí está ele. Vamos, Edward. Bella precisa que você faça alguns back vocals para uma de suas músicas. Não sei exatamente qual." ele deu de ombros, e eu ri.

"Eu sei qual. Ela me disse hoje de manhã." Eu disse, dando tapinhas em suas costas enquanto saíamos do estúdio de fotografia.

"Oh, sim. As vantagens de namorar com a produtora musical." ele balançou as sobrancelhas para mim, e eu ri.

Nós fomos interrompidos por uma aguda voz anasalada que me fez ter arrepios.

"Edward!"

Virei-me e vi Tanya se aproximando, um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando.

* * *

_The bitch is back. O que ela quer dessa vez? Hm..._

_Comentem e eu volto._


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**111**

**EPOV**

"Ei, Tanya..." eu disse, tentando sorrir, mas tendo certeza que não estava sendo muito convincente.

"Que surpresa agradável." ela sorriu, se inclinando para mais perto de mim. Eu dei um passo para trás. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Era sério que ela estava perguntando o que eu estava fazendo num _estúdio fotográfico_?

Eu dei um sorriso gelado enquanto respondia. "Estava fazendo um photoshoot. Você vai à praia?" perguntei, me referindo ao biquíni que ela usava, bem no meio do hall de entrada.

"Oh, não." ela riu exageradamente. "Estou fazendo um photoshoot também. Sabe o quê? Nós devíamos fazer um juntos, o que me diz?"

Arregalei os olhos. Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela estava falando de novo.

"E também poderíamos gravar alguma música juntos!" ela bateu palmas e pulou no lugar, e eu dei mais um passo para trás. "Oh, é genial, eu vou falar com meu agente e..."

"Sabe, Tanya," eu interrompi. Ela me olhou curiosa. "eu acho que não é uma boa ideia. Temos estilos muito diferentes, não ia ficar legal." eu disse educadamente. "E eu ando com a agenda cheia."

Ela riu, desdenhando. "Oh, por favor... O que um novato no mundo da música como você tem tanto a fazer, Edward?"

Meu sorriso educado sumiu no mesmo instante.

* * *

_Tanya desdenhando da carreira do Edward? Ela é burra, certo? Hm... O que acham disso?_

_Comentem e eu volto._


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**112**

**EPOV**

"Sabe, Tanya," eu comecei, de repente muito zangado. "você não devia falar esse tipo de coisa. Você não é tão famosa a ponto de desdenhar dos outros desse jeito. Eu não tinha sequer ouvido falar de você até conhecê-la."

Ela riu, nervosa. "Ora, Edward, foi só uma brincadeira."

Eu bufei em descrença. "O que seja. Até mais."

Me virei e fui embora, Emmett ao meu lado com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

"Bem feito pra ela." ele riu. "Piranha."

Eu ri com ele. "Ela é sempre assim?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Ficou um pouco famosa e começou a desdenhar dos outros. A fama inicial subiu à cabeça. Eu era agente dela."

"Sério?" arregalei os olhos. Eu não conseguia ver uma pessoa tão boa como Emmett trabalhando com Tanya, que gritava superficialidade.

"É. Ela começou a ficar esnobe, e eu e Rose não aguentávamos mais isso. Quando fomos falar com ela para tentar ser mais humilde, e tudo... Ela nos demitiu. Bella nos colocou à disposição do estúdio depois disso, mas não agenciamos ninguém especificamente até você aparecer."

"Eu não posso acreditar que Tanya fez isso." rolei os olhos. "Aliás, posso. Tem algo sobre ela..."

"E ela parece estar interessada em você, amigo." ele zombou.

"Pro inferno com o interesse dela. Se ela tentar algo comigo, vai se arrepender amargamente."

"Uau, bem falado, Ed! Bella gostaria de ouvir isso." ele riu audivelmente.

"Por favor, não diga a Bella sobre isso. Não aconteceu nada realmente, e eu acho que ela odeia a Tanya, e eu não quero causar um desconforto desnecessário."

"Sem problemas." ele piscou. "Falando em Bella, ela deve estar impaciente nos esperando. Vamos logo."

Eu o segui para dentro do carro e Emmett pisou no acelerador assim que eu afivelei meu cinto.

* * *

_Gostaram da resposta do Edward? _

_Ah, e não se preocupem, essa história de esconder da Bella não vai causar drama. ;)_

_Comentem e eu volto._

_P.S.: Amanhã é o aniversário da minha mãe, e vai ter uma pequena festinha aqui, e eu vou passar o dia meio ocupada ajeitando tudo. Vou tentar parar um pouco e vir postar, mas não prometo nada. _


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**113**

**EPOV**

"Eu realmente acho que assim fica melhor." disse Bella, apontando para as notas da partitura. "Quer tentar?"

"Claro." eu sorri. "Você é a profissional."

Ela sorriu, então voltou para sua cabine. Gravei o back que ela pediu rapidamente, e ela estava sorrindo quando saímos do estúdio.

"Eu devo ter feito algo de bom para ter encontrado você." ela disse. "Nunca vi alguém pegar algo tão rápido. Parece que você foi feito para isso, Edward."

Eu sorri, feliz com o elogio. "Fico feliz em saber."

Eu a abracei de lado, e mordi o lábio. Bella me olhou de lado. "O que foi?"

Eu suspirei, resolvendo contar logo. "Eu encontrei Tanya hoje na saída do estúdio de fotografia."

Bella enrijeceu nos meus braços. Antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais, eu completei.

"Eu a dispensei e vim logo, mas eu queria saber o que vocês duas têm. Você não parece gostar dela."

Ela suspirou e me olhou, frustrada. "Tanya mudou muito depois da fama, Edward. Ela se tornou esnobe e mesquinha, e eu odeio esse tipo de gente. Apesar de eu conhecer muita gente assim, não é raro nesse negócio."

"É só isso?" perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, e não olhou para mim enquanto dizia, "Ela é egocêntrica. Gosta que todos os homens babem por ela. Você é lindo, e eu vi que ela se interessou por você quando se conheceram. Eu..." ela suspirou, então me olhou. "Eu só tenho medo que você acabe achando ela mais bonita ou interessante do que eu."

Eu não consegui segurar minha risada. Então puxei Bella pela cintura, abraçando-a mais apertado. Com uma mão, eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto enquanto sorria e dizia:

"Bella boba. Você ainda não percebeu que só existe _você_ pra mim?" eu disse, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Então ela enrijeceu novamente.

* * *

_Edward contou à Bella sobre o encontro com a Tanya, Bella tem suas inseguranças... _

_E ele deixou as palavrinhas escaparem! :x O que acham que a Bella vai responder?_

_Comentem e eu volto._

_P.S.: Desculpem a demora, só deu pra postar agora mesmo. :3 Mas comentem que eu volto rapidinho. :)_


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**114**

**EPOV**

Fiquei com medo de ter dito rápido demais. Estávamos namorando há quase quatro meses, e eu tinha certeza que tinha aguentado tempo demais. Mas então, Bella tensa nos meus braços me disse que eu poderia ter cruzado uma linha muito rápido.

"Bella, e-eu..." gaguejei, mas ela me interrompeu.

"V-você o q-quê?" ela disse, sua voz apenas um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

Eu engoli em seco, mas tomei coragem e falei novamente, olhando nos profundos olhos castanhos dela.

"Eu amo você." sussurrei.

Ela piscou umas três vezes, e então eu vi que seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Bella, não chore, e-eu..."

Ela balançou a cabeça, me interrompendo. Então vi que ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Ela engatou os braços no meu pescoço e me deu um selinho antes de falar novamente.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." ela disse, a voz embargada e rouca.

Meu sorriso cresceu, e ela soltou uma risada embargada de choro. Eu a beijei com ternura, colocando meu amor no beijo, e sentindo o amor dela de volta.

Eu seriamente duvidava que eu tivesse tido um momento mais feliz na minha vida.

Quando o beijo terminou, voltamos, de mãos dadas, para o escritório dela, onde James nos esperava com um sorriso grande no rosto.

"O que foi, James?" Bella perguntou.

Se James notou que tinha algo 'diferente' entre nós, ele não mencionou.

"Ótimas notícias." disse James. "O áudio do CD de Edward está pronto, é só mandar para a produção!"

* * *

_Awwn! Só boas notícias nesse capítulo, hein? Hihi_

_Comentem e eu volto rapidinho com mais. ;)_


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**115**

**Um mês depois**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" ouvi a voz de Edward enquanto ele entrava no meu apartamento, empolgação pingando do seu tom.

"Estou na cozinha!" gritei, enquanto mexia o molho do macarrão.

"Olha o que chegou para mim." ele disse empolgado colocando uma caixa de tamanho médio em cima do balcão da cozinha.

Eu tinha ideia do que era, mas queria que ele me dissesse, de qualquer jeito. Eu amava vê-lo tão feliz.

"Pode me mostrar o que é? Não posso parar de mexer." eu disse.

Ele rolou os olhos e puxou um CD da caixa. Quando me mostrou, seu sorriso era enorme. Me fiz de desentendida e li o título preguiçosamente.

"'_The Beginning_, _Edward Masen_'. Legal, amor. Quem é esse?" me virei para mexer o molho de volta, e ouvi o CD sendo colocado no balcão antes que Edward me abraçasse por trás.

"Deixe disso, Bella. Não tem graça."

"Na verdade, tem sim." eu ri. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você, meu amor." Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, e desliguei o fogão, virando-me para ele. "Muito orgulhosa. Sua mãe já sabe?"

"Já." ele sorriu. "Ela está vindo para a festa de lançamento também. Vou buscá-la no aeroporto depois de amanhã."

"Que bom. Emmett te disse que amanhã uma das inéditas do CD já vai tocar na rádio?"

"Disse." Então ele sorriu e me deu um beijo. "Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo."

Eu sorri e tirei uma mecha de cabelo rebelde de sua testa. "Está acontecendo, Edward."

"Obrigado." ele sorriu, encostando sua testa na minha.

Eu sorri mais largamente. "O prazer é todo meu."

* * *

_O cd ficou pronto! Logo será a festa de lançamento e algumas surpresas estão por vir. Quem tem palpites?_

_Comentem e eu volto. ;)_


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**116**

**BPOV**

"Um representante da _L.A. Station_ acabou de ligar." disse Jane para mim, entrando no meu escritório na manhã do dia seguinte. "A audiência durante a música do Edward bombou."

Eu sorri largamente. "Obrigada, Jane. Eles mandaram os números?"

"Vão mandar para o seu e-mail. Já deve estar aí." ela disse.

"Ok, obrigada." Ela assentiu e saiu da minha sala, e eu continuei meu trabalho. Meus olhos pousaram na cópia do CD que era minha, e que estava bem ao lado do meu computador.

A capa era simples. Apenas o título do CD, _The Beginning_; e o nome de Edward. A imagem de fundo era uma parte do seu rosto, mas mostrava apenas algumas mechas de cabelo cobre e um olho incrivelmente verde e brilhante.

A capa tinha sido escolhida por um de nossos webdesigners, e eu não poderia ter escolhido melhor. As pessoas não conheciam Edward muito bem de rosto, apenas aquelas que o viram nos pequenos talk-shows que ele participou.

O cabelo cobre e olhos verdes certamente iriam atrair a atenção de quem passasse pela loja procurando um CD. Isso aumentaria as vendas. A capa era simples, mas chamava atenção.

E o conteúdo do CD... Eu já tinha ouvido três vezes só esta manhã. Eu tinha certeza que seria sucesso absoluto, e eu mal podia esperar para ver o amor da minha vida ser reconhecido e ter sucesso.

* * *

_Comentem e eu volto. :)_


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**117**

**BPOV**

Após o meio-dia, me despedi de Jane e saí do prédio, mas antes que pudesse chegar ao meu carro, que estava estacionado na entrada, ouvi a voz aveludada que eu tinha escutado por toda a manhã chamar meu nome.

"Bella!"

Virei-me a tempo de Edward me alcançar, e assim que o fez, ele me deu um beijo e me abraçou.

"Vai almoçar?"

"Vou... E depois tenho uma consulta marcada." eu disse.

Ele me olhou preocupado. "Consulta? Você está doente?"

Eu ri e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo macio. "Não, meu amor. Consulta de rotina. Faço isso todo ano." eu disse.

"Ah, bom. Não me assuste desse jeito, Bella." ele disse, sorrindo. "James ainda está aí? Ele queria falar comigo sobre alguma coisa."

"Acho que sim." eu disse, mordendo o lábio. "Mas eu acho que ele ia almoçar com Laurent."

"Laurent?" Edward franziu, e eu ri.

"Lembra de um cara moreno na festa de aniversário de Carlisle e Esme? James passou a maior parte da noite com ele."

Ele assentiu. "Acho que sim."

"Esse é Laurent. Ele também é gay, e agora os dois estão meio... Hm... envolvidos." eu disse, dando de ombros.

Edward deu uma gargalhada. "Então é por isso que James nos deixou em paz, ele arrumou um bofe pra ele."

Foi a minha vez de rir alto. "É, provavelmente é isso."

Rimos juntos, e após mais um beijo, Edward me deixou ir almoçar enquanto ele falava com James. Ele prometeu passar na minha casa mais tarde para vermos um filme e namorar um pouco, e eu estava ansiosa pela nossa noite.

* * *

_Sim, James tem um bofe, hehehe._

_Uma coisinha que eu queria dizer a vocês: Essa fanfic vai ter em média 150 capítulos. Eu ainda não terminei de escrevê-la, mas pretendo fazer isso até o Carnaval e então me concentrar em escrever as outras enquanto termino de postar esta. _

_Espero que estejam gostando. Nosso menino Edward ainda vai bombar muito! hahaha _

_Comentem e eu volto._


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**118**

**EPOV**

James já estava com Laurent na sua sala quando eu cheguei. Ele me apresentou animadamente e pediu a Laurent para esperá-lo do lado de fora.

Ele discutiu comigo alguns detalhes da festa de lançamento do CD, onde seria, quem seriam os convidados. Ambos concordamos que alguma imprensa deveria estar envolvida, e Rosalie provavelmente me mataria se eu não concordasse com isso. Os amigos, claro, e o pessoal da gravadora.

James também conversou comigo sobre o aniversário de Bella. Seria duas semanas depois do lançamento de CD. Eu tinha planejado uma festa surpresa, mas James me disse que Bella odiava festas. Então, ele me deu algumas dicas e eu decidi fazer minha festa surpresa de uma forma mais íntima. Apenas eu e Bella. Eu sinceramente duvidava que ela não fosse gostar.

Finalmente saí da gravadora, e era perto de uma da tarde. James foi almoçar com Laurent e eu fui para o aeroporto pegar minha mãe.

O avião pousou dez minutos depois que eu cheguei, e logo os braços da minha mãe me apertavam ao redor dela.

"Oh meu amor." ela arrulhou, sua voz chorosa. "Estava com tanta saudade!"

"E eu de você, mãe." eu lhe dei um beijo na testa e enquanto íamos para o meu carro, ela me contava como tinha sido a viagem e como estava orgulhosa de mim e ansiosa para ouvir meu CD. Eu não tinha mandado uma cópia para ela pelo correio porque ela estaria vindo logo, então ela estava super ansiosa.

* * *

_Sejam bonzinhos e eu posto outro à noite! ;)_


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**119**

**EPOV**

No caminho, conversamos sobre tudo. Mas principalmente sobre Bella. Eu descobri que Bella vinha conversando por telefone com minha mãe no último mês, e quando eu perguntei a minha mãe porque ninguém tinha me dito, ela disse que 'não era da minha conta, porque não era sobre mim'.

De certa forma, eu fiquei feliz que minha mãe tivesse se tornado amiga de Bella. Os pais dela tinham morrido num acidente de avião dois anos antes, então Bella não tinha nenhuma família. Fiquei feliz de ver que minha mãe estava tomando esta tarefa para si.

"Então você vai jantar com Bella?" ela perguntou quando entramos no apartamento e eu ajudava ela a levar suas malas para o quarto de hóspedes.

"Sim. Se a senhora não quiser ficar sozinha, tenho certeza que Bella não vai ficar chateada." eu disse, mordendo o lábio.

Minha mãe dispensou meu gesto com um abano. "Oh querido, não se preocupe. Peça uma pizza para mim e deixe na geladeira. Eu vou dormir, estou completamente exausta. Quando eu acordar eu como."

"Na verdade, tem um pouco de bife e batatas que eu comi no almoço." dei de ombros. "E tem macarrão também."

Minha mãe sorriu. "Ótimo. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Vá namorar."

Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo na testa antes dela se retirar para tomar um banho e descansar. Eu fui para o meu quarto e fiquei tocando um pouco de violão e trabalhando em algumas novas composições, até que desse a hora de me arrumar para ver Bella.

* * *

_Dona Lizzie é amor. s2 hahaha_

_Comentem e eu volto rapidinho. ;)_


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**120**

**EPOV**

Às seis e meia, eu saí do meu quarto, e fui até o quarto de hóspedes para avisar minha mãe que estava saindo. Porém, ela estava dormindo, então eu escrevi uma nota e deixei na geladeira, presa com um ímã.

Saí do apartamento, trancando-o, já que minha mãe tinha uma cópia da chave, e atravessei o corredor até Bella. Abri a porta com a minha chave, que ela me dera dois meses atrás, e entrei.

"Bella? Cheguei!" eu chamei enquanto fechava a porta.

"Estou na cozinha, amor!" ela gritou.

Eu passei pelo hall de entrada e fui até a cozinha, onde Bella estava sentada na ponta da mesa posta para dois. Ela mexia nervosamente no garfo.

"O que houve, amor?" perguntei, chegando perto dela e lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Ela suspirou. "Vamos jantar primeiro?"

Franzi, mas concordei.

Bella colocou na mesa uma travessa de macarrão e outra de salada, e uma jarra de suco de laranja. Nós comemos em silêncio, e eu estava começando a ficar preocupado.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Estou ficando preocupado." eu disse assim que limpei meu prato.

Ela olhou para mim, parecendo ter acabado de despertar de seus pensamentos. Ela suspirou e colocou as mãos no colo.

"Edward..."

"Sim?" As palmas das minhas mãos estavam suadas, e eu estava nervoso. Desde que eu chegara Bella estava agindo estranho, e eu não podia deixar de pensar que o que quer que ela me dissesse agora, iria mudar tudo.

"Não tem jeito de dizer isso aos poucos..." ela suspirou, então olhou para mim, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando com lágrimas. "Eu estou grávida."

Então meu mundo parou de girar.

* * *

_SURPRESA!_

_Ok, talvez não seja tão surpresa assim já que muitas de vocês jogaram esses palpites por aí. Hahaha, mas então, o que acharam? Bellinha grávida às vésperas do lançamento do CD do Eddie, huh? Veremos no que isso vai dar._

_Sejam boazinhas, comentem e eu volto logo! :))_


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**121**

**EPOV**

"O q-quê?" gaguejei.

"Eu estou grávida." ela disse de novo, então desviou o olhar de mim. "E-eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu tomo pílula, não era pra ter acontecido. Eu não tinha percebido nada, na verdade só descobri por causa dos meus exames de rotina." ela fungou.

Eu ainda estava congelado na cadeira. Bella, no entanto, tagarelava com a voz embargada.

"A médica disse que eu provavelmente me descuidei ou algo assim, mas eu não consigo me lembrar." ela chorou, então me olhou. "Sinto muito, eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa e-"

"Bella, pare!" eu a interrompi, elevando minha voz um pouco. Ela se assustou e se encolheu na cadeira. Eu suspirei e me levantei, indo até ela, tentando não desmoronar com a notícia que estava fazendo meu coração disparar.

"Bella, amor... Olhe pra mim." quando ela olhou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu continuei, enquanto enxugava seu rosto com o dorso da minha mão. "Por que você está me pedindo desculpas?"

"Edward, um bebê agora é muito complicado. Sua carreira está apenas começando, nós só temos seis meses de namoro e..."

"Bella," interrompi novamente, desta vez sorrindo. "eu não estou zangado."

Ela mordeu o lábio, parando de chorar. "Não?"

"Não." meu sorriso ficou mais largo. "Pelo contrário. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz."

Ela piscou, um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

"Eu amo você, Bella," continuei. "e eu sempre soube que eu queria _você_ para ser mãe dos meus filhos. Eu não esperava isso tão rápido, é verdade. Mas quem liga? Nós vamos dar um jeito de tudo dar certo. Eu prometo."

Ela então sorriu mais largamente e pulou no meu pescoço, me abraçando enquanto soluçava um 'eu te amo' cheio de emoção e lágrimas.

* * *

_Awwwn, Edward seu lindo, quer ser pai dos meus filhos? *pisca*_

_Ok, parei de sonhar. HAHAHA _

_Vocês foram boazinhas e eu voltei. Agora sejam de novo e eu volto rapidinho de novo. :D_

_Beijo, beijo_


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**122**

**EPOV**

"Por que você ficou com tanto medo de eu ficar zangado?" perguntei a Bella algum tempo depois, quando tínhamos arrumado toda a cozinha e estávamos sentados abraçados no sofá.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Acho que..." ela tensionou. "Jacob nunca quis filhos, nem casamento. Ele tomava todas as medidas necessárias para não me engravidar. Acho que eu apenas..."

"Bella," interrompi. "eu não sou Jacob."

Ela levantou o rosto para me encarar. "Eu sei. E eu sinto muito por ter tido essa reação. Eu deveria saber que você ia gostar." ela riu. "Você é mesmo um cara perfeito, não é?"

Eu corei e ri com ela. "Não diria perfeito. Mas eu sempre gostei de crianças."

Bella voltou a descansar a cabeça no meu ombro e, distraidamente, eu comecei a acariciar sua barriga plana.

"Você está de quanto tempo?"

"Onze semanas." Ela disse, e eu vi uma sombra de sorriso no seu rosto. "Eu devo confessar que no início fiquei assustada. Depois eu fiquei completamente animada porque é um filho _seu_ e eu não poderia imaginar um pai melhor para o meu filho."

Eu lhe dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, emocionado.

"E eu não poderia imaginar mãe melhor para o meu filho."

Ela se aconchegou mais a mim.

"Vamos contar logo à sua mãe?" Bella perguntou.

"Depois da festa, pode ser?" pedi. "Eu queria que isso fosse só nosso por enquanto. Minha mãe provavelmente vai te arrastar pra todo tipo de coisa de grávidas o quanto antes, assim como eu, e eu não estou preparado para isso."

Ela riu. "Vovó coruja?"

"Ah, sim, com certeza ela será uma vovó coruja." eu ri.

* * *

_Tia Lizzie vai ficar louca. E Esme também, só pra dizer. *assobia*_

_Próximo capítulo já é o comecinho da festa. Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Sejam boazinhas e comentem bastante, e eu volto ainda hoje! Beijo, beijo._


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**123**

**BPOV**

Eu estava nas nuvens. Eu queria muito ter filhos, mas por causa de Jacob, eu nunca tinha pensado muito em como seria. Ele não queria filhos. E eu quase sucumbi ao desejo egoísta dele.

Graças a Deus, Edward era muito diferente de Jacob. Quando eu tinha descoberto que estava grávida, eu tinha ficado tanto excitada como assustada. Eu não sabia qual seria a reação dele, e francamente, eu só pensei no pior.

Mas Edward era o melhor homem do mundo, e o jeito que seus olhos brilharam ao dizer que estava feliz e que sempre pensara em _mim_ como _mãe de seus filhos_, simplesmente me deixou encantada. Eu estava mais apaixonada por ele do que nunca.

Hoje, dois dias depois, estava aqui com ele, celebrando o início de sua carreira musical muito promissora. Ninguém sabia sobre a gravidez ainda, a pedido de Edward. E eu não queria contar nem a James, queria que o momento fosse apenas dele. Se eu contasse, todos começariam a ficar em cima de mim.

Eu estava conversando com James e Emmett enquanto Edward rodava o salão de festas com Rosalie a tira-colo, conversando com alguns jornalistas e radialistas. Tínhamos recebido a notícia de que o CD dele já vendera mais de duas mil cópias só hoje, no dia do lançamento. Era incrível. Eu não duvidava nem um pouco que em breve ele ganhasse seu primeiro disco de prata.

Fui puxada de meus pensamentos com James perguntando: "Bella, quer um pouco de vinho?"

* * *

_Sei que demorei pra postar esse, sorry. Pra compensar, posto outro ainda hoje._

_Mas comentem!_


	124. Chapter 124

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**124**

**BPOV**

Claro que eu tive que recusar o vinho. "Não, J, obrigada. Estou bem."

Eu esperava que James deixasse isso para lá, mas eu estava me iludindo, claro.

"Como assim está bem? Estamos comemorando, gata!" ele disse. "Não é normal você _não _querer vinho."

Eu revirei os olhos. "James, eu estou bem com minha soda. Obrigada."

Ele me olhou com olhos estreitos, olhando-me da cabeça aos pés. Mudei o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, desconfortável.

"Bella, por acaso você está...?"

Eu o olhei incrédula. "O quê?"

Ele fez um movimento com a mão, simulando uma barriga de grávida. Eu não pude evitar corar, e ele arregalou os olhos, e estava pronto para gritar quando eu tapei sua boca. Graças a Deus, Emmett tinha saído de perto de nós momentos antes.

"Cale a boca, James." eu sussurrei. E, sabendo que eu não poderia esconder isso dele mais, eu acrescentei: "Sim, estou grávida. Mas eu quero que essa noite seja sobre Edward, e não sobre mim."

"Mas se você contar," ele insistiu, quase pulando no lugar de animação. "todos vão parabenizá-lo também. É mais um motivo pra celebrar!"

"James," eu insisti, séria. "eu que estou carregando o bebê. As pessoas vão ficar em cima de _mim_. Além do mais, queremos contar à mãe dele em particular. Ela merece saber antes desse monte de gente."

Ele bufou. "Ok, ok, você que sabe." Então me deu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e me abraçou, sussurrando no meu ouvido. "Parabéns! Estou muito feliz por você, Bella."

Eu o abracei com força. "Obrigada, J."

"Bella! Eu estava te procurando!" ouvi a voz de Elizabeth perto de nós e me separei de James.

"Oi Lizzie."

"Oi querida," ela sorriu. "uma loucura isso aqui, hein?"

* * *

_Sou uma pessoa boa e estou postando mesmo com poucas reviews, mas o próximo só amanhã, SE tiver um número aceitável de reviews. To levando em consideração o carnaval e tal, mas ainda assim. :P_

_Comentem!_

_Bjs_


	125. Chapter 125

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**125**

**BPOV**

"Nem me fale." concordei.

James estava todo saltitante no lugar com a notícia da gravidez e eu lhe dei um olhar severo e balbuciei um 'acalme-se' para ele. Ele não podia estragar nossa surpresa. Ele entendeu e ficou quieto, graças a Deus.

"Então, o que está achando?" perguntei. "Viu que o CD dele já vendeu mais de 2 mil cópias só hoje?"

"Vi!" ela bateu palmas empolgada. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa dele." Então se virou para mim. "Muito obrigada Bella. Você fez tudo isso possível."

Eu corei, constrangida. "Que é isso, Lizzie... Se não fosse o talento de Edward, nada disso aconteceria."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada mesmo assim."

Eu assenti.

Esme logo chegou perto de nós. "Oh meu deus, estou enlouquecendo. Elizabeth, querida, acho que estou apaixonada pelo seu filho."

Eu, Elizabeth e James gargalhamos de Esme, que estava afobada e corada enquanto acompanhava Edward com os olhos.

"Sinto muito, Esme, ele é meu." eu disse.

"Pois é," disse Lizzie. "e ele não tem olhos para outra garota."

Eu sorri mais largamente ao ouvir isso, e Esme e Lizzie riram.

"Nem Bella tem olhos pra outro cara, ao que parece." Esme disse. "Eu realmente adoro vocês dois. Você sabe que eu sou apenas uma fã louca do seu namorado, certo?"

Eu ri alto. "Claro Esme. Com isso eu posso lidar."

"Ótimo!" ela deu palminhas. "Já consegui meu CD autografado, sabem?"

Então voltamos a rir dela, e de sua óbvia admiração pelo trabalho de Edward.

* * *

_Perdão por ter demorado, de novo, mas hoje eu fiquei BEM ocupada com a casa e enfim... Só deu tempo entrar agora._

_Comentem e eu volto logo. :)_


	126. Chapter 126

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**126 **

**BPOV**

Edward logo apareceu, nos cumprimentando.

"Como estão minhas garotas?" ele perguntou, dando um beijo na testa de Elizabeth, um na bochecha de Esme e outro nos meus lábios.

Esme, é claro, se derreteu toda ao ser chamada de 'garota dele', e lhe deu um sorriso enorme.

"Estamos ótimas, querido."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente.

"Ótimo, eu..."

"Edward, achei você!" veio James, interrompendo o que quer que Edward fosse falar.

"Oi James." ele sorriu.

"Os convidados estão pedindo uma palhinha do CD." disse James com um balançar de sobrancelhas. "Você acha que pode atender este pedido?"

"Oh, sim! Por favor, será magnífico!" Esme vibrou. Eu ri dela.

Edward deu um sorriso e então assentiu.

"Ok, não vejo por quê não." ele disse.

"Ótimo, venha cá!" James puxou Edward pelo braço até o canto do salão onde estavam os aparelhos eletrônicos e logo Edward estava com um microfone e um violão.

"Ah, boa noite, gente!" disse Edward, parecendo meio tímido, mas a voz dele era firme.

O coro de boa noite o saudou, e então ele ajeitou o violão no colo, sentando no banquinho que tinham providenciado.

"Eu queria agradecer a todos pela presença hoje. Esse CD é como um sonho realizado e eu estou muito feliz por compartilhar ele com todos vocês." ele sorriu. "Mas eu sou péssimo com discursos, então deixa eu cantar que é melhor."

Todos riram, e ele começou a tocar.

* * *

_Me perdoem, m__e perdoem, m__e perdoem, m__e perdoem! Hoje minha cabeça tava em todo lugar, menos nas fics. Por isso só to postando agora. Sorry! _

___Posto outro logo logo. Comentem! :*  
_

___P.S.: Próximo cap teremos uma não-tão-amada personagem dando as caras. *assobia*_


	127. Chapter 127

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**127**

**BPOV**

Ele cantou uma das inéditas do CD, levando o público da festa aplaudirem e assoviarem quando ele terminou. Era uma das canções mais bonitas. Era romântica, e Edward tinha dedicado a mim quando ele gravou.

Meu coração estava cheio de emoção e eu precisava vê-lo, então quando ele terminou eu pedi licença à Esme e Elizabeth que estavam se debulhando em lágrimas de orgulho, e fui até onde Edward estava.

Assim que cheguei perto, estanquei. Tanya estava lá, conversando com Edward, perto _demais_ dele.

O rosto de Edward parecia aborrecido, então eu cheguei um pouco mais perto, mas de forma que eu pudesse ouvi-los, e eles não pudessem me ver.

O que eu ouvi quando cheguei perto quase me fez vomitar.

"Mas eu posso fazer melhor, Edward." Tanya dizia. "E posso te colocar no topo do mundo da música."

Ela colocou uma mão no peito de Edward, e eu estava prestes a me virar e correr para o banheiro quando ele pegou a mão dela e tirou do peito dele com força.

Ele parecia furioso. Tanya deu um passo para trás quando ele deu um passo para frente.

"Me colocar no topo da música como? Tanya, você nem sequer é tão famosa assim, pra começo de conversa. E **me deixe em paz**. Eu não quero você, e é patético ficar atrás de mim assim. Eu tenho uma namorada e eu a amo, e você não é nada em comparação à ela."

O enjoo rapidamente se transformou em borboletas de empolgação. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

* * *

_Tanya apareceu e Edward se cansou disso. O que acharam do que ele disse? _

_Sejam legais, comentem bastante e eu volto ainda hoje. :) _


	128. Chapter 128

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**128**

**BPOV**

Saber que Edward estava falando de mim para Tanya me colocou num humor muito melhor. Mesmo assim, eu permaneci onde estava, ouvindo a conversa.

"Ah é?" perguntou Tanya, debochada. "E quem é essa mulher perfeita?"

Mordi o lábio enquanto Edward, sem hesitar, respondia. "Isabella Swan."

"_Ela_?" Tanya falou indignada, como se eu fosse inferior a ela. Eu cerrei os punhos.

"Sim, ela." Edward confirmou.

"Mas eu sou muito mais bonita!" Tanya disse.

Edward soltou uma risada incrédula.

"E é por isso que você não é bonita pra mim. Com você, tudo não passa de aparência Tanya. Bella é _linda_, por dentro e por fora, e isso é o que importa pra mim."

Eu sorri involuntariamente, e enquanto Tanya procurava o que dizer, eu me aproximei.

"Edward." chamei. "Eu estava te procurando."

Ele se virou e sua expressão furiosa rapidamente se transformou em uma amorosa. Eu sorri mais largamente, sabendo que era _eu_ que o deixava assim. Me aproximei dele e passei um braço em sua cintura, e ele colocou o braço sobre meu ombro e me deu um beijo na testa.

Eu olhei para Tanya, que nos olhava de olhos arregalados. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e perguntei, num tom preocupado:

"Precisa de alguma coisa, Tanya?"

Ela balançou a cabeça num 'não' silencioso, e olhando de relance para nós e pedindo licença, ela saiu. Acompanhei-a com o olhar e vi que ela deixou o salão, e respirei aliviada.

* * *

_Tanya colocada no lugar dela, será que ela vai tentar alguma coisa mais? Hm, quem sabe._

_Comentem e eu volto com mais. ;D_


	129. Chapter 129

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**129**

**EPOV**

O restante da festa depois do fiasco Tanya se passou sem problemas. Esme me arrastou para uma dança em um momento, e eu ri quando minha própria mãe começou a me disputar com ela.

De fininho, deixei as duas 'brigando' e fui para perto de Bella. Ao ver minha expressão, ela riu.

"Esme meio que parece sua mãe." ela disse.

"Eu sei." sorri. "Eu adoro ela."

Ela sorriu, olhando para onde Esme e minha mãe estavam agora me procurando. Elas nos acharam e vieram em nossa direção.

"Esme meio que me adotou quando meus pais morreram. Eu já era amiga da família, mas depois disso... Ela simplesmente tomou o papel de mãe pra si. Acho que ter apenas Emmett não foi o suficiente pra ela."

Eu ri, sabendo que ela tinha razão. Esme era um espírito de mãezona. Daquelas que têm pencas de filhos. Por algum motivo, ela só tinha tido Emmett, e descontava seu instinto maternal em nós.

Eu podia dizer o mesmo da minha mãe. Ela sofreu um acidente de trabalho que a obrigou a retirar o útero, logo após eu nascer. Então ela só tinha a mim. E uma grande vontade de ter netos.

Eu mal podia esperar para contar a ela.

As duas chegaram perto de nós e sorriram.

"Aw, como vocês são _lindos_ juntos!" minha mãe arrulhou. Nós rimos. "Quando vão me dar um neto?"

* * *

_Tia Lizzie e tia Esme nem imaginam, hein? Hahaha. Adoro essas duas! :) _

_Comentem e eu volto logo._

_P.S.: Eu tava brincando na nota do capítulo anterior. Tanya se foi... de vez! ;)_


	130. Chapter 130

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**130**

**EPOV**

Bella engasgou com o suco.

"É uma pergunta razoável, Bella, querida." disse Esme. "Vocês já namoram há um tempo."

Eu estava em choque. Minha mãe tinha um sexto sentido ou algo assim?

"Apenas seis meses, Esme." Bella disse quando se recuperou, sorrindo nervosa.

"É," decidi ajudá-la. "ainda temos muito tempo."

"Mas eu quero netos!" disse minha mãe com uma cara de criança birrenta.

"Eu também!" olhamos para Esme. "Ok, eu não sou mãe de nenhum dos dois, mas sinto como se fosse. Vou amar os filhinhos de vocês como se fossem meus netos. Emmett anda negligente com os caprichos de sua pobre mãe, só tenho vocês a quem recorrer!"

Rimos do drama de Esme, e sabíamos que íamos deixar as duas muito felizes com a notícia da gravidez de Bella, mas eu não queria fazer isso especificamente hoje.

"Não se preocupe, Esme." eu disse. "Nós vamos lhe dar netos um dia."

Ela sorriu, radiante. Minha mãe também.

Elas só não tinham ideia de que seria mais breve do que pensavam.

* * *

_Ai essas duas._

_Prometo que eles vão contar logo. (Bem logo)_

_Comentem e eu volto amanhã com mais. ;)_


	131. Chapter 131

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**131**

**EPOV**

Na segunda, dois dias depois da festa de lançamento, Bella e eu oferecemos um jantar a nossos amigos mais íntimos, incluindo Esme e Carlisle.

Queríamos contar a notícia a todos ao mesmo tempo. O jantar era na minha casa. Minha mãe ficou pra lá e pra cá nos ajudando nos preparativos. Bella fez a maior parte da comida.

Minha mãe pensava que era apenas um jantar de comemoração íntimo, porque meu CD já tinha atingido a marca de disco de ouro*. Eu estava feliz por isso, claro, mas não era o motivo do jantar.

Já estavam todos na sala, ouvindo meu CD. Minha mãe tinha passado todo o fim de semana escutando, e eu sinceramente não aguentava mais. Mas então, todos que chegaram quiseram comemorar o Disco de Ouro ouvindo _novamente_ o CD. Laurent, James, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, minha mãe e até Bella. Eu os deixei, apenas porque estava feliz demais para jogar água fria na animação deles.

Por volta das oito e meia, o jantar ficou pronto, e o volume do som foi abaixado para que pudéssemos ter uma conversa agradável no jantar.

Todos bateram papo animadamente, e quando estávamos todos cheios do delicioso jantar que Bella preparou, eu a ajudei a recolher a louça enquanto os outros iam para a sala.

"Vamos contar agora?" sussurrei ao seu lado, quando terminamos de arrumar a mesa.

"Sim." ela sorriu. "Está pronto pros gritos de Esme e Elizabeth?"

Eu ri. "Sim, estou. Vamos lá."

* * *

_*nos EUA, a marca Disco de Ouro é concedida a um artista que já vendeu 500.000 cópias de um álbum._

* * *

_Edward bombando, já ganhou até Disco de Ouro! Ai, ai... Ah, algumas de vocês imaginam determinados cantores pra voz do Edward. Bom, a voz que eu imagino pra ele não está em nenhum cantor que eu conheça, portanto, vocês ficam livres para imaginá-la do jeito que quiserem. ;)_

_Agora comentem e o próximo capítulo vem rapidinho. ;)_


	132. Chapter 132

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**132**

**EPOV**

Chegamos à sala, onde todos estavam reunidos num círculo, e Bella me acotovelou. Eu pigarreei para chamar a atenção de todos.

"Gente, um minuto?" eu pedi.

Todos pararam de conversar e nos olharam. Bella me acotovelou de novo, as bochechas vermelhas, e eu sorri.

"Bom, eu já cansei de agradecer a todos vocês por tudo, mas sério gente... Obrigado. E Disco de Ouro em três dias? Uau, não esperava isso de jeito nenhum," eu ri e todos riram comigo. "mas mesmo assim sou grato. Mas nós não convidamos vocês pra jantar aqui hoje pra comemorar isso. Obviamente, já que eu só soube do Disco de Ouro hoje."

"É, isso que eu estava conversando com Alice e sua mãe," disse Rosalie. "tem algum motivo específico para este jantar?"

"Tem." eu sorri. Bella sorriu ao meu lado.

James começou a pular sentado no lugar. Bella me dissera que ele descobriu, mas prometeu manter a boca fechada. Claro que isso não o impediu de vir me dar parabéns assim que eu pus os pés na gravadora hoje.

"E o que é que eu não sei?" perguntou minha mãe, rindo.

Eu olhei para Bella, ela olhou para mim, e suspirando, ela disse, com um sorriso no rosto:

"Eu estou grávida."

Um minuto de silêncio se passou antes que Esme, minha mãe, Alice, Rosalie _e _James gritassem e pulassem em seus lugares, vindo nos abraçar.

* * *

****_Awn, todo mundo feliz *-* Hihihi _

_Comentem e eu posto mais. :)_


	133. Chapter 133

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**133**

**BPOV**

"OH MEU DEUS EU VOU SER AVÓ!" gritava Elizabeth, lágrimas de felicidade banhando seu rosto.

"EU TAMBÉM" Esme disse. "Quer dizer, não de sangue, mas _quem se importa_? Bella, você está grááávidaa!"

Eu e Edward rimos da empolgação delas, e quando elas nos abraçaram, me puxaram para sentar ao lado delas.

"Ok, precisamos planejar muitas coisas." Esme começou.

"Sim, precisamos," continuou Elizabeth. "e está decidido. Edward, estou vindo morar em Los Angeles definitivamente!"

Edward riu, e enquanto os caras davam parabéns a ele, Rosalie, Alice e James se juntaram a nós e começaram a falar todas ao mesmo tempo.

"Precisamos comprar o enxoval."

"E os móveis."

"Precisamos fazer dois quartos." disse Alice e nós a olhamos. Ela deu de ombros. "A menos que vocês comecem a morar juntos, vamos precisar."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Era só mais uma prova do quão rápido o bebê tinha vindo.

"Ora, não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora." me tranquilizou James. "Pensaremos nisso quando estiver mais próximo."

"James, o que você está fazendo aqui mesmo? Devia estar comemorando com os rapazes, não conosco." disse Rosalie, com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso debochado.

James, que estava olhando suas unhas, olhou para Rosalie fingindo ultraje.

"Ora, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu vou ser a madrinha, preciso estar envolvido nos detalhes."

Isso tirou toda a tensão do comentário anterior sobre eu e Edward não morarmos juntos, e todas começamos a rir muito alto, inclusive James.

* * *

_Hahahaha, esse James Lol_

_Então o que acharam? Comentem e eu volto. ;)_


	134. Chapter 134

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**134**

**BPOV**

"Ok, eu sei que não vou ser a madrinha," riu James. "mas eu quero estar presente nos detalhes de qualquer forma." Então ele olhou para mim com amor. "B é minha melhor amiga, a melhor mesmo, eu quero estar o mais próximo possível que eu puder e ajudar no que for preciso."

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu o abracei. "Eu te amo, J."

"Também te amo, B."

"Awwn" arrulharam as outras mulheres. Nós rimos.

"Ok, agora vamos a detalhes importantes..." começou Alice, e então todos começaram a me encher sobre detalhes de quanto tempo eu estava, desde quando eu sabia, como Edward tinha reagido, por que não contamos na festa de lançamento, se eu já estava sentindo enjoos ou outros sintomas... Foi um verdadeiro interrogatório digno da Inquisição Espanhola.

Por volta das onze da noite, todos tinham se despedido, com as devidas congratulações para mim e Edward. Então Elizabeth nos mandou passar a noite comemorando no meu apartamento. Eu e Edward coramos absurdamente ao ouvir isso dela, mas então, nós obedecemos.

E eu só posso dizer que comemoramos _muito_.

* * *

****_HOHOHO Essa "comemoraçãozinha" deve ter sido a melhor parte pra esses safaduxos HOHOHO_

_Comentem e eu volto com mais :D_


	135. Chapter 135

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**135**

**Quatro meses depois**

**BPOV**

"Eu já disse que é melhor ali!" insisti com o assistente, que parecia não me ouvir. "Você prefere que eu faça isso?"

"Não, Srta. Swan. Vou fazer isso agora." ele disse e saiu correndo com o refletor para colocar onde eu tinha pedido.

Eu bufei, em seguida respirei fundo. Hoje era o primeiro grande show do Edward. O CD dele não poderia estar vendendo mais, e ele já tinha uma grande legião de fãs. Tinha sido perseguido por papparazzi umas três vezes na última semana, e nem ele acreditava em tamanho sucesso.

Ele tinha participado de dois grande talk-shows, e agora era a hora de vê-lo em público, num show próprio.

Como consequência, eu estava surtando. Eu era apenas a produtora musical dele, é verdade, mas como co-fundadora e co-diretora da _Twilight Records_, eu queria que tudo ficasse perfeito. Você sabe, pelo bem de nosso bom nome.

Pra completar, meus hormônios estavam em fúria. Eu estava com quase 6 meses de gravidez, minha barriga já estava enorme, e eu estava ficando ranzinza às vezes.

"Eu já disse pra você se acalmar." ralhou Rosalie, chegando perto de mim. "Você não pode se estressar ou levantar nada, então apenas vá para o camarim e fique com Edward até a hora do show."

Eu odiava esse tom mandão dela, mas como minha amiga, eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Suspirei e a olhei com um olhar sério. "Tenha a maldita certeza que tudo fique no lugar e funcionando."

"Pode deixar." ela piscou. "Agora vá atrás do seu homem."

E eu certamente fui.

* * *

_Bella toda estressada... E o show do Edward! Uhu! Nosso menino tá famoso :") hihihihi_

_Eu estou postando agora porque amanhã de manhã vou fazer uma pequena viagem pela manhã e provavelmente só vou poder postar à tardinha. Então, pra não deixar vocês esperando demais, cá está o capítulo. Assim que eu voltar de viagem eu posto mais. ;) _

_Comentem!_


	136. Chapter 136

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**136**

**BPOV**

Encontrei Edward conversando com sua mãe no camarim, enquanto Alice lhes mostrava roupas para a apresentação. Edward trocaria de roupa duas vezes (o que eu achava desnecessário, mas Alice não), e ela estava colocando as opções à sua frente para que ele decidisse.

Assim que eu entrei no camarim e eles me notaram, o sorriso de Edward iluminou todo o seu rosto. Elizabeth saiu da cadeira onde estava e correu até mim, me puxando delicadamente para sentar no lugar dela. Eu ri, mas aceitei do mesmo jeito. Meus pés estavam me matando.

"Oi linda." Edward cumprimentou, seus olhos brilhantes. Ele me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios quando eu me ajustei.

"Oi lindo. Rosalie me expulsou do palco." eu disse.

Ele riu. "Eu sei. Eu que pedi a ela pra fazer isso. James veio me dizer que você estava por aí latindo ordens e se estressando." seu sorriso sumiu e ele ficou sério. "Você sabe que não pode se estressar."

Rolei os olhos. "Estou grávida, não doente."

"Mesmo assim," ele insistiu. "prefiro que você diminua o ritmo."

Eu suspirei e assenti com um pequeno sorriso, sabendo que ele tinha razão.

"Ok, se vocês dois terminaram, precisamos escolher as roupas!" gritou Alice do outro lado, e nós voltamos a prestar atenção no que ela nos mostrava.

* * *

_Edward todo preocupadinho com a Bella, awn. hehehe_

_Comentem e eu volto._


	137. Chapter 137

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**137**

**EPOV**

Era hoje.

Tudo pelo que eu tinha trabalhado nos últimos meses... Tudo isso seria provado agora.

Era, enfim, o dia do meu primeiro show solo. Dizer que minha vida andava bem era um eufemismo. Estava tudo mais do que bem.

Desde a notícia da gravidez de Bella, minha mãe se mudara permanentemente para Los Angeles, e não muito tempo depois ela começou a trabalhar na gravadora como recepcionista. James tinha dispensado a recepcionista anterior. Ela ganhava relativamente bem e não era um trabalho exaustivo como o anterior, e eu estava feliz de ter minha mãe de volta comigo.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava em êxtase por ser pai. Quer dizer, eu só tinha vinte e um anos, mas nunca me senti novo demais nem nada do tipo. Ter um filho com Bella era apenas... certo.

Eu estava tentando criar coragem para pedir a Bella para morar conosco, minha mãe e eu. Eu não queria ficar longe do meu filho, mesmo que apenas um corredor nos separasse. Minha mãe achava melhor que eu me mudasse para a casa de Bella. Ela ficaria com o apartamento, e eu e Bella poderíamos ter privacidade. Eu achava uma boa ideia, mas não queria impor minhas vontades a Bella.

"Edward, você entra em um minuto!" gritou James atrás de mim, no palco, cortando meus pensamentos.

Tudo bem, eu penso na minha vida depois.

Eu assenti para James e engoli seco, e então era a hora. Respirei fundo e dei um passo à frente, entrando no palco e sendo recebido por aplausos e gritos.

* * *

_Awwn, Edward já tem planos para morar com a Bella, viram? Hihihi_

_E só eu to mortinha de orgulho desse Edward fazendo sucesso? s2s2s2 Coisa linda._

_Segunda não deu pra postar, sinto muito. E ontem minha internet ficou de frescura aí só consegui postar agora, às 00h44. Legal hein? _

_Comentem e eu volto com mais! _


	138. Chapter 138

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**138**

**BPOV**

Eu estava sentada numa cadeira no canto do palco, observando Edward cheia de orgulho. Eu tinha insistido em ficar nos bastidores no palco mesmo, para que eu pudesse abraçá-lo e beijá-lo sempre que ele saísse para trocar de roupa.

Até agora, estava sendo um sucesso total. A multidão de mais de três mil pessoas concentradas na casa de show sabia de cor todas as músicas que Edward cantava. O repertório era basicamente uma mistura das músicas do EP com as músicas do primeiro álbum.

Era visível o quanto Edward estava feliz. E como ele tinha jeito com o público! Ele ria, fazia piadas, interagia. Algumas fãs seguravam cartazes, e ele tinha comentado e deixado elas loucas. O público o amava. Ele amava o público. Eu não conseguia tirar meu sorriso do rosto.

De onde estava, eu podia ver Esme e Elizabeth no camarote VIP, poucos metros acima do chão e a uma distância mínima do palco. Elas se abraçavam, riam e choravam, e gritavam igual às fãs da pista.

Edward tinha acabado de voltar de sua última troca de roupa e falava em como estava feliz e agradecido por todos que tinham vindo ao show.

Então, ele pegou o violão e sentou num banquinho que os rapazes levaram até ele. Eu franzi. Isso não estava na programação. A próxima música, de acordo com a playlist, era animada, ele precisaria ficar em pé.

Então por que ele estava sentando?

* * *

_O que Edward vai aprontar? Palpites?_

_Comentem e eu volto logo._


	139. Chapter 139

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**139**

**BPOV**

"Essa música é nova," disse Edward, olhando para o público. "Eu a compus cerca de quatro meses atrás, quando minha namorada me disse que estava grávida."

Gritos, assovios e aplausos encheram o local. Eu estava paralisada. O que estava acontecendo?

"Parabéns!" alguém gritou quando o público se acalmou.

Edward riu. "Obrigado! Estamos muito felizes. E eu gostaria de compartilhar isso com vocês, que têm apoiado meu trabalho nesse início de carreira, que não é nem um pouco fácil. Por isso, especialmente pra vocês, aqui vai minha música nova." Ele então olhou pra mim, ao lado do palco, o olhando paralisada. "E Bella, esta é pra você."

Então ele começou a tocar o violão, o teclado e o baixo o acompanharam levemente.

Eu estava hiperventilando quando Edward começou as primeiras frases. Era, sutilmente, uma música sobre nós. Sobre o cara mais novo que se apaixona pela garota ligeiramente mais velha. A faísca, a química... E finalmente, sobre o amor.

Eu não percebi que haviam lágrimas nos meus olhos até que a música terminasse e Edward pedisse licença ao público, vindo me beijar. Ele me puxou da cadeira e para o palco, para que todos vissem.

Os aplausos, gritos e assobios voltaram a encher a casa de shows, mas nada disso importava mais.

Tudo que eu podia perceber de verdade eram os braços de Edward na minha cintura enlarguecida e seus lábios macios nos meus.

* * *

_Todos dizem: awwwwwwwn *-* Esse Edward é muito lindo, socorro. Nem eu aguento a fofura dele. *-*_

_Gente, a fic tá na reta final, então aproveitem esses últimos capítulos comentando bastante! hehehe :)_

_Reviews = capítulo! _


	140. Chapter 140

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**140**

**BPOV**

Depois da minha música especial e do meu beijo (e de acenar para o público que gritava para nós), eu voltei a me sentar na minha cadeira ao lado do palco. James estava lá, ao lado da cadeira, sorrindo matreiro.

"Você sabia disso?" perguntei, enquanto Edward agradecia e animava o público para a próxima música.

"A maioria de nós sabia." ele deu de ombros, com os olhos brilhantes. "Edward queria fazer surpresa."

"Ele é perfeito." suspirei.

James riu. "Sim, ele é. O que você está esperando pra chamá-lo para morar com você, mesmo?"

Eu corei. "Não sei, James..." suspirei. "Realmente não sei."

"Bom, não há tempo como o agora." ele sorriu me abraçando de lado. "Ou daqui a uma hora, já que seu homem está um pouco ocupado agora."

Eu ri com ele.

Edward cantou mais seis músicas antes do show se encaminhar para o fim. Em nenhum momento sua voz falhou, e foi quando percebemos, verdadeiramente, sua potência vocal. Eu não poderia dizer nada além do fato de que estava muito feliz por _eu _ser sua produtora.

O show terminou animado, e Edward se despediu dos fãs antes que os acordes da última música acabasse. As cortinas se fecharam enquanto os fãs gritavam o nome dele, e a bateria e guitarra terminavam a música.

Ele parou ao meu lado, um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Eu consegui."

Eu sorri para ele largamente. "Sim, você conseguiu."

* * *

_Fim do primeiro show, e Edward é um sucesso. Mas já sabíamos disso, não é? hihi s2_

_Deixem reviews e eu volto com mais! :) _


	141. Chapter 141

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**141**

**BPOV**

Nos encontramos todos no camarim após o show, e enquanto Edward bebia uma garrafa inteirinha de água e enxugava o suor do rosto, todos o parabenizavam. Eu estava bem ao seu lado, e sua mãe pairava sobre nós, junto com Esme, de quem tinha se tornado amiga íntima.

"Então, como foi estar no palco pela primeira vez com todas aquelas pessoas gritando seu nome?" perguntou Esme, os olhos brilhando.

Edward riu. "Foi incrível... Tinha tanta energia, e eles pareciam gostar tanto de mim... Eu estou tão feliz que deu tudo certo."

"Você, meu bem," começou Elizabeth. "merece mais do que ninguém esse sucesso todo."

Ele sorriu e abraçou sua mãe por um momento. "Obrigado, mãe."

Ela o soltou, e então ele pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Eu sei que vocês estão cansados de me ouvir agradecer, mas eu realmente sou muito grato à vocês por tudo. James, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper... E, principalmente, Bella." ele olhou pra mim. "Sem você nada disso seria possível. E eu não estou falando só da alegria de finalmente estar no mundo da música, como eu sempre sonhei. Você me ensinou a amar de novo, e você reacendeu meu coração de uma maneira incrível. Eu amo você, e eu quero fazer você feliz o resto da minha vida. Então," ele se ajoelhou, e puxou uma caixinha de veludo azul do bolso. Todos ofegaram, inclusive eu, que me sentei no banquinho atrás de mim para não cair. "Isabella Swan, você quer se casar comigo?"

* * *

_Cof cof SIIIM cof cof Eu quero me casar com o Edward, e vocês? lol_

_Vocês esperavam por essa? Hehe... Me digam tudo. _

_Comentem e eu volto! :*_


	142. Chapter 142

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**142**

**BPOV**

Eu ofeguei, e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas enquanto eu olhava para o rosto ansioso e sorridente de Edward.

_Rápido, muito rápido. _Uma parte da minha mente dizia.

_Você já está grávida dele, pelo amor de Deus!_ A outra dizia.

_Você o ama! Quem disse que isso tem que ser devagar, de qualquer maneira?_ Outra parte disse.

Eu suspirei e sorri para ele, concordando com a segunda e terceira partes da minha consciência.

"Sim." eu respondi, minha voz aguada de emoção. "Eu quero me casar com você."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e puxou minha mão, deslizando o anel de ouro branco, com uma esmeralda no centro e dois pequenos diamantes transparentes ao lado. Minha visão embaçou novamente.

"Eu te amo." ele disse, ainda ajoelhado. Eu o puxei para cima, para me abraçar.

"Eu também te amo." solucei.

Então os gritos femininos soaram.

"Ahmeudeus, precisamos organizar a festa!" Alice.

"Meu filho vai casaaaaaaaar!" Elizabeth.

"Ohmeudeus, isso é tão emocionante!" dizia Esme.

"Parem de chorar e vamos abraçá-los!" Rosalie completou.

Nós rimos enquanto todos nos abraçavam e logo depois fui puxada para o lado para que todos vissem meu anel. Era lindo, e a esmeralda no topo me lembrava os olhos de Edward. Eu fui tomada por histeria, e então, sem um segundo pensamento, eu soltei:

"Edward?" ele se virou para mim. "Eu acho que é hora de você se mudar pro meu apartamento, certo?" eu disse sugestivamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ele riu. "Farei isso com prazer."

* * *

_Agora sim, hein? Planos de casamento E eles vão morar juntos! Tudo muito lindo! *-*_

_Todas querem casar com o Edward, tá difícil pra nós, hein gente? D: Enfim..._

_Comentem e eu volto com mais. :)_


	143. Chapter 143

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**143**

**Três meses depois**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, pode andar mais rápido?" pedi, frenético, enquanto me contorcia no banco do carona.

Emmett e Rosalie, que estava no banco de trás, riram.

"Edward, acalme-se. Não vai ser _agora_." Rosalie disse. "Essas coisas levam tempo, você ouviu o que a Esme disse no outro dia."

"É, eu sei." resmunguei.

"O quarto do bebê já está pronto?" Rosalie perguntou, na certa tentando me distrair.

"Sim." eu disse.

A distração funcionou por um momento. Me distraí lembrando dos últimos dias, em que eu estive arrumando o quarto de hóspedes que Bella e eu tínhamos transformado no quarto do bebê. Apenas uma semana depois do meu primeiro show, eu tinha me mudado para o apartamento de Bella. Minha mãe assumiu o aluguel do meu apartamento, e ela vinha nos visitar com frequência, assim como vinha para ajudar Bella e eu com a casa, evitando a todo custo que Bella fizesse algo desnecessário. Tê-la aqui era ótimo.

Tínhamos concordado esperar para nos casarmos depois que o bebê nascesse e estivesse um pouco maior. Isso ajudaria a organizar as coisas com calma. Alice e Rosalie estavam afiadas nos pré-preparativos, como elas diziam. Nos casaríamos daqui a quatro meses.

Mas não era hora para pensar nisso. James tinha me ligado há meia hora dizendo que estava com Bella no hospital, e que ela entrara em trabalho de parto. Pela primeira vez, minha idade me preocupou. Eu só tinha vinte e dois anos, como iria cuidar de um bebê?

Eu estava em pânico enquanto Emmett cortava os carros na rua, até que finalmente estacionou no hospital.

* * *

_Siim, o bebê está chegando! _

_Curiosas? Comentem e eu volto! :*_


	144. Chapter 144

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**144**

**EPOV**

Eu irrompi para fora do carro assim que Emmett estacionou, vagamente ouvindo Rosalie me chamar.

Eu não me importei com nada, entrando no hospital com tudo e perguntando à recepcionista qual o andar da maternidade. Ela deve ter visto o desespero óbvio no meu rosto e voz, por isso me deu um crachá de visitante enquanto dizia "quarto andar".

Eu fui até o elevador, e Emmett e Rosalie me alcançaram no momento em que eu apertava o botão freneticamente, esperando que isso ajudasse a ser mais rápido.

"Então, vocês nunca nos disseram se é menina ou menino." disse Rosalie, tentando me distrair.

"Nós preferimos manter a surpresa até pra nós." eu disse. "Bella não queria saber, e eu também não."

"Hm. Isso deve ter deixado Alice e Esme loucas."

De fato, tinha deixado. Alice e Esme tinham ajudado a escolher a mobília e roupas, e sem saber o sexo, elas não podiam montar o quarto rosa (ou azul) que tinham sonhado. Bella estava com os hormônios em fúria neste dia e disse para elas cuidarem da própria bunda. Foi engraçado, mais ainda quando ela percebeu que tinha dito aquilo para _Esme,_ e corou enquanto se desculpava.

O elevador chegou, dispersando meus pensamentos e me deixando frenético de novo. Entrei e apertei o botão do quarto andar, Emmett e Rosalie silenciosos atrás de mim.

Quando chegamos, fui logo até o posto de enfermagem perguntar por Bella, mas não precisei. O grito me disse exatamente a direção que eu precisava ir.

"ONDE ESTÁ EDWARD?"

Eu corri pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, sem ligar para a enfermeira que gritava comigo.

* * *

_Eu sei, vocês querem bebê... prometo que no próximo capítulo! :D Haha, menino ou menina? Vão ter que esperar pra ler/ver. Hihihihihi_

_Comentem e eu volto logo!_


	145. Chapter 145

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**145**

**EPOV**

"Isso Bella, respire..." eu continuei dizendo.

"CALE A BOCA!" ela gritou.

Eu suspirei, tentando não levar para o lado pessoal. James tinha estado ao lado de Bella enquanto ela passava pelas contrações, esperando que eu chegasse. Quando eu cheguei, depois de ser recebido com beijos e tapas por Bella, a médica pediu para que James se retirasse. Todos ficaram esperando do lado de fora, apenas eu, Bella, a médica e uma enfermeira no quarto.

Eu tinha percebido, assim que cheguei, que mesmo que não fizesse muito tempo que James tinha ligado, Bella já estava num estágio avançado do parto.

E, de fato, uma hora depois que cheguei, a médica a colocou numa posição mais sentada, na beirada da cama reclinável, e a mandou empurrar.

Ela gritava a cada contração, apertava minha mão com tanta força que eu tinha medo que ela quebrasse todos os meus ossos. Mas, corajosamente, respirando bem fundo para não surtar, eu lhe dizia palavras carinhosas e de incentivo, esperando ajudar em alguma coisa. Mesmo que ela me mandasse calar a boca.

"Bella, eu já estou vendo a cabeça. Na próxima contração, empurre com toda a sua força, ok?" a médica disse.

Ela apenas assentiu, respirando fundo e segurando minha mão.

"Eu não sei se consigo." ela choramingou.

"Claro que você consegue. Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci, Bella." eu incentivei.

Ela me olhou e todo o medo e a apreensão foi drenado de seus olhos. Ela sorriu levemente para mim, e então fez careta, e eu preparei minha mão.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso. Bella gritou com outra contração, eu segurei meu fôlego enquanto ela esmagava minha mão, e então, um choro de bebê invadiu o ambiente.

Eu olhei para baixo, para ver o mais perfeito bebê descansando sob a mão da enfermeira enquanto a médica cortava o cordão.

"Ele é lindo..." sussurrei, meus olhos de repente embaçados.

* * *

_E... é um menino! Awn s2 hehehehehe_

_Comentem e eu volto rapidinho. Eu já terminei de escrever a fic, então a velocidade dos posts depende exclusivamente de vocês. ;)_

_Bjs!_


	146. Chapter 146

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**146**

**EPOV**

Luca Swan Cullen era um lindo e saudável rapaz que já tinha todos enrolados em seu dedo mindinho. Depois que a enfermeira o trouxe, limpo e enrolado em um cobertor de hospital, Bella e eu ficamos olhando para ele e chorando. Eu a beijei diversas vezes, extasiado de alegria.

Ele tinha o meu cabelo. Bronze, selvagem. Os olhos castanho-chocolates de Bella. Um nariz de botão e lábios cheios, e duas bochechas que pareciam bolinhas. Ele tinha nascido com 3,4kg. Saudável, adorável.

A família entrou pouco tempo depois, e depois de babar o suficiente, a médica os expulsou. Eu coloquei Luca no berço de plástico ao lado da cama e levei Bella até uma cadeira de banho no banheiro. Enquanto uma auxiliar trocava os lençóis, eu dei banho em Bella, que sorria bobamente pra mim me dizendo o quanto eu era maravilhoso. Ficamos numa troca de elogios até que eu a coloquei de volta na cama, e ela dormiu.

Eu encarei os dois amores da minha vida por um longo tempo. Eu não podia estar mais feliz. Eu ia me casar com uma mulher incrível, que agora era também a mãe do meu primogênito. Eu ainda estava apavorado em ser um pai, mas Esme e minha mãe tinham me assegurado que eu seria um ótimo pai. Tudo bem que elas eram suspeitas em seus elogios a mim, mas elas eram mães. E mães têm esse tipo de intuição. E se elas diziam que eu ia me sair bem... eu podia ficar um pouco mais tranquilo.

* * *

_asgkdjhsagdkjsah Imagino o Luca e tenho um ataque de purpurina, vocês também são assim? akdjhgsakjhdsa_

_O que acharam? Comentem!_

_Ah, uma leitora perguntou quantos capítulos faltavam para o fim, já que eu disse que já tinha acabado de escrever, e como essa pode ser uma dúvida de todos vou responder por aqui... São 150 capítulos + epílogo, então... Temos mais 5 capítulos pela frente. :) _

_Comentem e eu volto com mais!_

_Bjs_


	147. Chapter 147

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**147**

**EPOV**

Bella foi pra casa com Luca dois dias depois. Eu orgulhosamente os trouxe de carro e entrei com eles no nosso apartamento, que tinha uma pequena festa de boas vindas esperando.

Todos os amigos estavam lá, com bolas e um grande cartaz dizendo "Bem-vindos em casa, Bella e Luca". Bella chorou e se emocionou, e aceitou de bom grado todos os presentes para ela e para o bebê. Alice e Esme tinham ido ao shopping logo depois de ver Luca, e compraram uma variedade de roupinhas e brinquedos em tons de azul. Nós rimos delas, mas elas não estavam ligando.

Comemos, bebemos um pouco (menos Bella, o que a fez ficar um pouco resmungona, realmente), e nos divertimos babando em Luca e nos grunhidos e caretas que ele adorava fazer.

Todos se foram por volta das nove da noite, e eu e Bella passamos mais um tempo observando Luca antes de irmos para o quarto. Colocamos ele no berço, que ficaria temporariamente no nosso quarto, e o observamos enquanto ele fazia biquinhos e depois grunhia. O tempo todo tínhamos sorrisos bobos no rosto.

Eu olhei para Bella. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, calmo e tranquilo, enquanto acariciava a bochecha gorducha de Luca. Eu me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo." sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." ela retornou, me dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

"Obrigado por me dar Luca." eu disse. "Eu ainda estou meio apavorado, mas com você do meu lado eu sinto que posso conseguir qualquer coisa."

Ela sorriu, acariciando meu cabelo. "E você pode. Você é um homem incrível, Edward. Você só ainda não se deu conta do quanto."

Com isso, eu tive que beijá-la outra vez.

* * *

_Ah, esses dois s2s2s2 Quero um Edward pra mim AGORA! Unf_

_Comenteem e eu volto *-*_


	148. Chapter 148

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**148**

**4 meses depois**

**BPOV**

"Bella, respira e para de balançar a perna!" Alice ralhou comigo.

"Eu sinto muito, Ali, eu só estou nervosa." eu disse, mordendo o lábio.

"Nervosa por quê?" perguntou Rosalie do meu outro lado. "É o _Edward_, o amor da sua vida e pai do seu filho. Não tem por quê ficar nervosa."

"Eu sei. Mesmo assim..." eu disse.

"Não querida, pare com isso." ralhou Esme. Eu olhei para ela. "Isso é apenas nervosismo de noiva. Feche os olhos e respire fundo um pouco."

Eu a obedeci. Instantaneamente me senti um pouco melhor. Abri os olhos e olhei para ela de novo. "Obrigada."

Ela sorriu. "De nada."

"Agora vamos, os rapazes estão esperando!" disse Alice.

Todas descemos as escadas da grande mansão dos Cullen, onde seria nossa cerimônia e festa. Eu não queria nada grande, e nem Edward, então fizemos questão de convidar apenas nossos amigos e familiares, assim como alguns amigos da gravadora. Esme e Carlisle ofereceram a casa para festa, e como eu sempre tinha amado o jardim deles, não fiz nenhuma cerimônia em aceitar.

James nos esperava na ponta da escada, sorrindo para nós de seu terno Armani azul-escuro, da mesma cor dos padrinhos. Ele me ofereceu o braço esquerdo sorrindo.

"Você está deslumbrante, B. Edward vai babar."

Eu ri. "Obrigada. Você até que não está ruim."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Obrigada por fazer isso." eu disse, me referindo a ser meu acompanhante.

Ele sorriu docemente. "Se você não tivesse me pedido, eu teria me oferecido mesmo assim." Ele piscou. "É um prazer, Bella."

Eu sorri, e então Alice nos apressou. Rapidamente, ela, Esme e Rosalie entraram, como minhas madrinhas. A música logo mudou para a marcha nupcial e eu apertei o braço de James enquanto ele me conduzia pelo caminho feito de pétalas de lírios e rosas brancas, um caminho que conduzia a um bonito arco de frésias, onde Edward estava, ao lado do ministro e de seus padrinhos, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle.

O sorriso dele tirou meu fôlego, e em puro instinto, eu apertei o passo.

* * *

_E chegamos ao casório... Awn s2 _

_Comentem e eu volto..._


	149. Chapter 149

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**149**

**BPOV**

Felizmente, James não me deixou correr até o altar, o que seria desastroso, com o tamanho do meu salto e os obstáculos do relevo. Ele me conduziu gentilmente até Edward, que, sorrindo, deu um abraço em James e pegou minha mão. Eu sorri brilhantemente para ele enquanto nos posicionávamos, e olhei ao redor rapidamente, notando a multidão.

Ao lado e um pouco atrás de Edward, com um lindo terninho azul-bebê, estava a coisinha gorducha que era nosso filho. Ele sorria para mim, aquela linda gengiva rosada e brilhante. Elizabeth o segurava, em seu vestido verde escuro, sorrindo para nós.

O ministro começou a cerimônia, mas tudo que eu podia ouvir e ver era Edward. O mundo se tornou silencioso, e nada além daquele homem me interessava.

Era isto. Foi isso que eu esperei por tanto tempo. Um homem que me amava, e que eu amava de volta, e que me fazia mais feliz do que eu jamais teria ousado sonhar.

As lágrimas borravam minha visão, e quando Edward disse seu 'sim', eu quase sucumbi. Mas engoli as lágrimas e com um grande sorriso disse o meu 'sim'.

Edward colocou minha aliança e eu coloquei a dele, então pudemos nos beijar.

E ali, naquele momento, eu não podia pensar em pessoa melhor para passar o resto da minha vida.

* * *

_Ai :') Casamentos me deixam sentimental, mesmo os de fic! hehehe *limpa lagriminha*_

_Próximo é o último, e depois vem o epílogo... Estão prontas? É, nem eu._

_Comentem e eu volto! :*_


	150. Chapter 150

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**150**

**BPOV**

A recepção foi um borrão. Eu tirei fotos com Edward, com Luca, Elizabeth, Esme... Todos os familiares e todos os amigos.

Meu vestido foi muito elogiado e eu corei em todas as vezes que Edward dizia o quanto me amava. Dançamos e comemos, o discurso de James e de Emmett nos fizeram chorar de rir. Acho que eles até tiveram uma pequena competição de qual discurso seria mais divertido.

Elizabeth pegou o buquê, o que deixou Edward muito vermelho, e James riu demais dele. Ela não tinha dito a ele ainda, mas eu sabia que ela andava saindo com um dos seguranças da gravadora. Eu acho que ela estava esperando o momento certo para dizer ao seu filho que estava se envolvendo com alguém. Eu não estragaria o momento dela.

Edward não jogou a cinta-linga; em vez disso, ele a guardou possessivamente no bolso, fazendo os caras chiarem e rirem. Ele me levou em estilo noiva até a limusine, que nos levou a um hotel de luxo reservado para a noite.

Foi a noite de núpcias mais perfeita que eu podia imaginar. Velas, pétalas de flores espalhadas, sussurros, carícias, gemidos... até alguns gritos. Tínhamos voltado a nossa atividade sexual uns dois meses após o nascimento de Luca, e eu nunca tinha sido mais apaixonada por este homem.

Quando finalmente parecíamos saciados, eu estava com a cabeça no peito de Edward, ouvindo seu coração bater forte contra sua caixa torácica. Ele acariciava meus cabelos, o queixo encostado no topo da minha cabeça. Nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas por baixo dos lençóis que cobriam nossa nudez.

"Rosalie me conseguiu uma entrevista com a Ellen Degeneres." ele disse.

"Jura? Quando?"

"Daqui a um mês. Estou realmente empolgado. Eu nunca imaginei que o primeiro CD venderia tanto."

Eu sorri. "Eu disse que você faria sucesso."

"Eu fico feliz por você ter estado certa. E mais feliz ainda por ter estado do meu lado esse tempo todo, Sra. Cullen." ele disse, um sorriso no seu tom de voz.

Meu sorriso se abriu. "Oh sim, Sr. Cullen. O prazer foi todo meu."

Ele riu. "Sério, todo esse caminho até a fama... E você sempre lá, me encorajando, me impulsionando para a frente. Não só como minha produtora. Eu já te disse o quanto te amo por isso?"

Eu ri. "Uma ou duas vezes."

"Bem, não foram o suficiente. Mas eu juro que vou parar. Eu agora sou um homem casado e vou usar toda essa fama a favor da nossa família."

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu movi a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele sorria para mim, seus olhos brilhantes.

"Eu vou fazer de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E nunca faltará nada para o Luca. Eu prometo."

Eu funguei, abraçando-o mais forte. "Eu não tenho dúvidas disso."

"Eu te amo, Isabella Cullen." ele sorriu. "Para todo o sempre."

"Eu também te amo, Edward Cullen." eu ri. "Para sempre."

Nós nos beijamos, e então fomos para outra rodada. Eu o mostrei o quanto o amava em cada lamúrio, cada gemido, cada ondulação do quadril. E ele certamente fez o mesmo com cada investida, cada aperto, cada vez que ele chupava meus seios com uma delicadeza reverente.

Dormimos entrelaçados não só naquela, mas em todas as noites depois dessa. Eu tinha escolhido o homem perfeito para mim. Carinhoso, atencioso, um ótimo pai e um amante apaixonado.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz na minha vida.

E as fãs apaixonadas de Edward (sim, ele já tinha até um fã-clube oficial, que já contava com mais de trinta mil membros), diziam que eu era a mulher mais sortuda andando sobre a superfície da Terra. E, bem... Eu tinha que concordar com elas.

* * *

_Bella sua sortuda! aksjdhgsakjdhag_

_Ai gente, não tô pronta pra me despedir, nem nada, então farei isso só no epílogo... Que vem assim que vocês comentarem. :)_


	151. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**BPOV**

"Luca, volte para perto do seu pai, precisamos terminar isso logo!"

"Mas mãe..."

"Depois você volta pro vídeo-game, vamos lá!" eu insisti com ele.

Ele suspirou e largou o controle, voltando comigo pelo corredor até a sala de fotos, onde Edward estava.

Um fotógrafo e alguns assistentes ajeitavam a luz enquanto Edward ajeitava suavemente o vestido rosa de Anne. Nossa filha caçula, que tinha apenas nove meses de idade, estava sentada em uma das pernas de Edward, e batia nas cordas do violão com alegria, rindo enquanto Edward brincava com ela.

Só a visão disso me fez suspirar de contentamento, mas me concentrei na minha tarefa.

"Charlie, você também, venha aqui!" chamei nosso filho do meio, que estava abaixado atrás de James. Ele fez bico, mas veio até nós.

Muito tempo tinha se passado. Eu mal podia acreditar. Luca já tinha cinco anos. Charlie tinha três. Ele tinha sido uma surpresa também, que veio logo depois de Edward ganhar seu primeiro Grammy.

Anne, por outro lado, tinha sido planejada. Eu estava frustrada e louca por uma menina, e atacava Edward sempre que sabia que meu período fértil estava chegando. Então, um dia, deu certo. E eu fiquei em êxtase quando vi sua pequena carinha redonda e olhos verdes como os do pai.

Charlie, tinha os olhos azuis. Uma mistura improvável de genes. Seu cabelo era bronze, igual ao de Luca e Edward. Anne tinha cabelos castanhos. Os três eram as crianças mais lindas e paparicadas que eu já tinha conhecido.

Esme os tratava como netos, igual ao George, que era filho de Rosalie e Emmett, e tinha a idade de Charlie. Os dois eram amigos inseparáveis.

Balancei minha cabeça para espantar meu devaneio e peguei Charlie e Luca pela mão, um em cada lado. Os levei até Edward, que sorriu ao me ver.

O tempo tinha se passado, e ele certamente não parecia ter mais vinte anos. Ele ainda parecia jovem, porém, e continuava lindo, e tinha sido votado como o mais sexy no último ano. Eu sabia disso, claro.

Ele usava regata preta e uma calça cinza de moletom, e Luca se abaixou do lado dele. Charlie ficou do outro lado, logo atrás de Anne, fazendo caretas para ela, que ria sua risada alta de bebê, deliciada.

"Oi garotões!" ele cumprimentou os dois com beijos estalados, que eles retribuíram. Ele me olhou. "Oi linda."

"Oi lindo. Tire logo essas fotos, ok?"

"Pode deixar." Ele sorriu.

Eu me afastei enquanto o fotógrafo pedia às crianças para fazerem isso e aquilo, e à Edward também, que ajeitava Anne sempre que era pedido.

Rosalie tinha tido a brilhante ideia de colocar as crianças nas fotos do próximo álbum de Edward. Todos tínhamos amado a ideia, porque no novo CD, Edward tinha uma música escrita para cada filho, o que eu tinha chorado horrores quando as ouvi.

Mas cá estávamos, e enquanto o fotógrafo tirava uma e outra foto, eu suspirava feliz ao ver minha família.

Era tudo que eu sempre quis, mas muito melhor. Anos atrás eu não teria ousado sonhar tão alto assim. Mas tudo tinha mudado – pra melhor – quando eu aceitei ir a Seattle naquela bendita Mostra de Talentos.

E tudo por causa desse músico incrivelmente talentoso, sensível e amoroso, de cabelo cobre bagunçado e olhos incrivelmente verdes, que fazia meu coração palpitar. Minha reação ao receber um sorriso, ou um olhar intenso que fosse dele, ainda era a mesma. Coração disparado, mãos suadas, borboletas no estômago. E eu sabia que não ia mudar nunca.

Mas eu não estava reclamando. Estava perfeito assim.

**FIM**

* * *

_Ai *enxuga lagriminha* Agora acabou..._

_Primeiro de tudo gostaria de agradecer a TODOS que comentaram, que favoritaram, que botaram no alerta... Eu nunca imaginei que escreveria uma fic que passaria dos mil reviews, mas cá estamos com mais de 1,500! E eu devo isso a vocês._

_Obrigada por serem tão receptivas à história, eu sei que drabble não é fácil de ler, porque os capítulos são pequenos e você sempre quer mais... Mas eu agradeço de coração a todas vocês que leram e comentaram sempre. Sério. Muito obrigada. s2_

_Agora me façam feliz e comentem bastante!_

_E nos vemos por aí, ok? ;)_

_Beijo, beijo._

_Kessy Rods_


End file.
